Racer
by Kara Papas
Summary: The world has an interesting way of righting wrongs. After one racing accident Natsuki and Shizuru are together once again after six years of separation. NatShiz.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: oh no! it's another after the carnival fiction!!!!!!!!! mwhahahahaha!

I'm going to leave it at that. ENJOY!

* * *

Natsuki was never the one to admit her sexual practices as she sat down at a restaurant with her best friend; Mai Tokiha was giving her the twenty question expression. Mai being the ever supporter of Natsuki actually dating was thrilled to know she was enthralls with the former Kaichou of their high school. Natsuki looked around fearing the worst. This entire event, evening, was planned by Mai. This was a double date trap! Shizuru walked in escorted by a much older, more mature and very breath taking Mikoto. Mai grabbed Natsuki's hand in delight making the raven haired woman jump in her seat. Mai laughed at her friend's sudden reaction. The others finally sat down and Natsuki just manage to resemble a pissed toy Boxer.

"Ara, Natsuki needs a cuddle bone." Shizuru teased.

Natsuki smiled at the comment not afraid to answer her lover back. "Oh, but darling that's why you're here."

Mai about choked on her food hearing the exchange. Mikoto laughed and smack Mai on the back once dislodging the food from her throat so it could travel down her esophagus safely. Mikoto gave Mai a gentle kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear making the orange haired woman blush like a stop light. Natsuki and Shizuru couldn't help but stop teasing each just to stare at this spectacle. Mai looked around for a waiter and held up her hand. The waiter came over immediately.

"How can I help you ma'am?"

"Check please."

Natsuki started laughing as hard as she could and waved at the waiter to not go anywhere as she pulled her wallet out and grabbed a card. Mai looked at Natsuki as she handed it to the waiter.

"Natsuki?" Mai questioned with her blushing face.

"I'm a famous racer. Don't worry. Have fun. I know Mikoto wants to."

Mikoto gave Natsuki a mischievous grin and pulled Mai out of her chair and they disappeared. Shizuru giggled to herself and watched Natsuki wipe the tears from her eyes. The waiter came back and handed the receipt to Natsuki with a pen and another piece of paper. Natsuki signed the receipt and looked at the waiter who had a beaming expression on his face.

"Who do want this made out to?" Natsuki asked in her husky voice making it a bit lower to impress Shizuru with her arrogance. Shizuru scoffed and drank the rest of her sake.

"Can you make it out to Enoch?" The waiter said with a hesitant glee.

"Of course." Natsuki glanced Shizuru who had a seductive smile upon her face. She quickly wrote out, "To Enoch from N. Kuga" and handed the receipt and the autograph to the waiter. The waiter smiled and left as the two stood to leave.

"I take it; I have to take you home tonight." Natsuki said grabbing Shizuru's hand as they walked out together into the night. Shizuru shivered and Natsuki took off her beige double-breasted trench coat covering Shizuru in it.

"You don't sound too delighted about having me with you tonight Natsuki." Shizuru teased as she and Natsuki went into the parking lot and found that they were standing before a large vehicle. "You drove the Hummer today?" Natsuki frowned at the large vehicle and looked at Shizuru. Natsuki had bought the monstrosity for Shizuru when she stayed over at her house from time to time. The two women had been dating for a number of years, but not right after high school. They both had to break free of each other there was much pain between them still. The two didn't start dating until they were in their mid to late twenties. Both of them had experienced life without each other and had lovers before each other.

"Would you like to drive Ms. Fujino?" Natsuki pulled Shizuru to the driver's side and shoved the keys in her hands. Shizuru tossed the keys back at Natsuki.

"No, I've been drinking and you have a better tolerance while driving drunk." Shizuru said as she walked to the passenger's door. Natsuki glared at the vehicle and unlocked it. As soon as she got in her head spun and looked across the night horizon for the nearest hotel.

"I'm not going to make it tonight. Do you mind if we stay at a hotel? Shizuru? Oi, Shizuru?" Natsuki looked to her right seeing a sleep Shizuru. "Mou, you and drinking usually only do two things; sleepiness or horniness. Thank God you're sleepy." Natsuki started the Hummer, leaned over to prop Shizuru up and buckle her in. Shizuru started speaking in her sleep.

"Mmmm, Natsuki…no you shouldn't. I can't handle something that big. Mmmm"

Natsuki had just finished buckling her in and slowly turned to look at her. "_Is she really asleep???"_ Natsuki leaned back into her seat, buckled up, and went on her marry way to the nearest hotel listening to sleeping Shizuru. The conversation was different now and didn't involve Natsuki, but it was more sexual than the last.

"Oh god, yes, Yuri…please don't stop…can I call you by her name….oh please. I don't care that you're a guy…"

Natsuki almost swerved off the thinking the same thing as last time. _"She's asleep, right????"_ Natsuki breathed deep and thought to herself. _"Who's Yuri? And how many lovers has she actually had?"_ Natsuki pulled into the parking lot of the nearest hotel. The hotel made Natsuki's eyes widen with terror. It's a sick joke of fate. The hotel is a love hotel and there are actual paparazzi out there. The paparazzi turned to see the Hummer and wondered who was inside and started walking towards it. Natsuki started freaking out. She had managed to avoid embarrassing tabloid photos. This was horrible the next hotel had to be closer she looked around. It wasn't anywhere she could drive. Natsuki drove the Hummer passed the paparazzi. Her windows were tinted and she knew that the hotel owner would most likely sell a video of her and Shizuru to the media. All love hotel were famous for their hidden cameras. Natsuki pulled out of the parking lot and back on to the main road. She had to wake Shizuru up.

"OI! SHIZURU!"

No effect.

"God damn it Shizuru wake up before we get into a car accident."

Still nothing, Shizuru just shifted to a more comfortable position. Natsuki pulled in a grocery store parking lot and parked the car. Natsuki smiled a defeated smile. The only way she could ever wake Shizuru was by kissing her. Natsuki leaned across gently cupped Shizuru's face and kissed her. Natsuki kissed Shizuru one more time and as she started to lean back she felt a hand stop her and she returned to her girlfriend's lip.

"Mou, it's about time you woke up. I'm really drunk Shizuru. I almost swerve off the road while you were reminiscing in your sleep." Natsuki pouted leaning back into her seat.

"Ara, me, reminiscing? About what?" Shizuru asked before yawning.

"Yuri."

Shizuru blushed madly and looked away. "What did I say?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Natsuki continued her pouting tease and then looked in Shizuru direction. "I need you to help me get to the next hotel."

"Hotel?" Shizuru quickly whipped her head around and then regretted it as brought a hand to her head. "Geez, why does sake do this to me?"

Natsuki laughed and put the Hummer back into drive and the two headed to the next hotel.

_In the Hotel room_

Natsuki had her hands wrapped around a bottle of liquor and was freely dinking from the bottle standing in front of the refrigator. Natsuki had to get that extra buzz before she went to bed. It was a habit she was developing as of recent, and unfortunately Shizuru was no help anyhow. She also was a habitual drinker and apparently sex addicted and even worse when drunk.

"Na-tsu-ki…" Shizuru purred in a drunken slur. Natsuki looked over at Shizuru with a smug drunk smile. "I thought I was your cuddle bone tonight. Don't you want to chew on me?" Shizuru posed herself in suggestive fashion getting Natsuki's attention. Natsuki corked the bottle and crawled up on the bed.

"Mou, Shizuru, you know you shouldn't tease me like that. It's very very wrong." Natsuki slurred. Shizuru wrapped her legs over shoulders making her lover stop over a particular region of her body. Shizuru smiled evilly. Natsuki laughed and took a deep breath. "Oh God Shizuru, you really want it tonight."

"Come on Natsuki…chew and lick your favorite cuddle bone like the good girl you are." Natsuki hiked up Shizuru skirt and licked her along her inner thigh enticing the crimson eyed woman more. Natsuki then pushed herself up forcing Shizuru's legs apart so she could plant a kiss on her soft lips.

"We really shouldn't do it tonight." Natsuki slurred and was muffled by Shizuru's lips before she could say anything else. Shizuru ran her hands to Natsuki's waist to undo her pants in attempt to change the mind of her lover. Natsuki broke the kiss and was even more flushed as felt Shizuru hands pulling off her pants.

"Damn it Shizuru, stop." Natsuki said in frustrated tone pushing away from her. Shizuru looked at Natsuki with a drunken lust and frowned.

"I always do it with you when you desperately want sex. Why not now?" Shizuru pouted. Natsuki brow furrowed.

"The times I've always let you have your way I always end up with bite marks on my shoulders OR I end up bleeding. And you know where! You get too…violent." Natsuki pulled her pants off completely and returned to Shizuru side. Shizuru was obviously upset. This was the first time Natsuki told her this. She was mortified.

"Kanin na, Natsuki. You should have told me when we were having sex." Shizuru said as Natsuki pull her into a hug.

"Who talks during sex? Besides, I was lost in the moment and it felt good. Don't apologize." Natsuki sighed and blushed looking at Shizuru. "Did I ruin the mood?"

"Well, if you're asking whether I want to still have sex, and is the mood is gone…yes. Do you still want to?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm sorry Shizuru. I shouldn't have said any of that. I'm okay." Natsuki grumbled remaining completely red. Shizuru hummed to herself.

"Let me at least give you a massage to loosen your muscles." Shizuru said and Natsuki smiled.

"Alright." Natsuki said stretching out on her stomach. "I'm glad the season hasn't been too rough on me. Just one accident."

"Mmmhmm…" Shizuru hummed as she sat up. "Take off your shirt darling…"

"Oh, you want me shirtless. You already succeeded in getting my pants off. Are you sure you're not in the mood anymore." Natsuki teased as she quickly removed her shirt and lied back down on her stomach. Shizuru got off the bed to get her therapeutic lotion when Natsuki pushed herself up. "No, not that stuff Shizuru."

"But it's what the doctor told me to rub on you Natsuki." Shizuru turned around saying while holding the bottle. Natsuki scowled at the bottle in Shizuru hands.

"I'd rather have sex then a massage now." Natsuki pouted.

"Oh yeah, that put me back in the mood." Shizuru said in a cynical tone as she got up on the bed next to Natsuki. "Now shut up and take it…"

"Oh, but that worked for me." Natsuki said as quickly pushed up knocking the lotion bottle out of Shizuru's hand and pinned her against the bed once more locking her lips onto Shizuru's.

* * *

Was it good??? bad???

review -fu fu-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another exciting chapter of Racer!!!!!! Massive backstory...and more to come in the next chapter

disclaimer: Mai Hime and NatShiz are property of Sunrise. boo hoo, right?

* * *

Two days later Natsuki and Shizuru found themselves at familiar place neither of them had been since they graduated. Fuka Gakuen had a marvelous remodeling since Mai had become the new director. Natsuki still couldn't figure out how that had happened. Then again she hadn't exactly explained to Mai how she got into the profession she was in. They had a history, Mai and Natsuki, after they finished high school they had plans of going to university together, but then Natsuki disappeared. There they were again; together on the campus of Fuka Gakuen.

"What compelled you to become the Director of Fuka Gakuen Mai?" Natsuki ask as she took a seat by Shizuru in the newly designed office.

"To be honest…I have no idea." Mai laughed.

"It seems like it's flourishing well under your guidance though." Shizuru said.

Mai and Shizuru were the only two wearing formal business attire whereas Natsuki was dressed in ratty holed jeans with a soft pink tank top. Mai looked at Natsuki with a sly expression and then turned her attentions to Shizuru knowing Shizuru would be more than happy to share information with her about how they got together.

"So, Shizuru, it's been more than forever since I've seen the both of you. I was ecstatic when I received your call. Tell me, how long have you two been together? I know you two had a falling out after high school." Mai asked.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow waiting for Natsuki expression to change. Natsuki grunted and looked off to the side as if to say okay. Shizuru smiled at Mai.

"We've been dating for about two or more years." Shizuru said as gave a question expression to Natsuki who held up three fingers. "Okay, three or more years."

"Woah, I would have expected you two to have been together longer."

"I wasn't really expecting it all Mai." Shizuru said flatly.

"Ditto…" Natsuki grunted.

"Ah, huh. So, Shizuru, how did you two eventually end up together? I'm sure there is a good story behind that." Mai said with a giddy tone. Natsuki just glared at her. That comment rehashed some memories she didn't enjoy; a memory of her parting with Shizuru and the tormenting anguish that followed her.

It was almost eight, maybe ten years ago when it ended and real life began. She had causally brushed it off any negative feelings about what happened during the Carnival while in public or basically when surrounded by the others. However it was that night that Shizuru was getting ready to leave for university Natsuki and she sat in Shizuru's dorm. The weather was cool which was surprising for a summer's night. Natsuki had finally let it show. She told Shizuru of her discomfort and her suspicions of _that_ night.

"Shizuru…I need to know. Did you do anything to me?"

"Natsuki…how can you ask that?"

"Let's see because when we were fighting you said 'I'll make you mine'."

"…"

"Tell me damn it!"

"The worst thing I did was steal a kiss…I swear."

"I don't believe you…"

"You know Natsuki…I loved you then, madly and I did not take advantage of your weakened state. Yes I have lusted for you, but I would never take anything from you. I feel horrible about that kiss I stole, but I guess you redeemed me when you broke my insanity with a kiss. If you thought anything happened it was because you imagined it. You can talk to Kikukawa-san. She was just bluffing. But you don't believe. You don't trust me. We've known each other for so long. It's good that we are parting ways Kuga-san."

Natsuki knew then it was over. Her idle thoughts and naïve heart would not let her trust her friend. Shizuru stood up and walked to the dorm's door and opened with a stoic expression.

"Please leave…"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki pleaded realizing too late that their delicate friendship was over. Shizuru would not look at her. She just stood the door gripping the doorknob so tight that her knuckles were whitened.

"I said leave!" Shizuru voice almost shrilled and Natsuki jumped as if the sound wave were daggers. It was over. Natsuki got up and walked out with the door violently slamming behind her. _'Give it sometime and maybe she'll call.'_ Natsuki thoughts were against her as well, but she hoped too much and pushed too hard. Months had pasted since the day Shizuru left for school and Natsuki would religiously call her twice a week. Towards the end, she was calling anytime she could. However, never once would Shizuru answer until one day, on the day after Natsuki's graduation she called Shizuru.

"We're sorry the phone number you are calling has been disconnected or no longer exists…"

Natsuki shifted in her chair staring intently at the ground in Mai's office. _'Why does she have to ask all these questions?'_ Shizuru seemed to be under the same condition as Natsuki but she always had an easy time hiding her true feelings.

"Ara ara, how did we end up together? Hmmm…" Shizuru pondered to herself acting as if she couldn't remember making Natsuki enter the conversation. "Natsuki, how did we get together?"

Natsuki coughed and looked at Shizuru with a puzzled expression. _'You're the reason we're together in the first place. How can you not remember?'_ Natsuki grinned smugly at Shizuru and then Mai.

"I've got something better for you Mai…" Natsuki proudly stated.

"Ooo, this is new. Especially from you Natsuki, but I'm game." Mai chirped.

Shizuru glared at Natsuki, who kept her eyes on Mai as to avoid the evil looks from Shizuru.

"So, let me tell you this before Shizuru and I were together…I didn't exactly have what you would call a stable relationship life. I was a playgirl." Natsuki said making Shizuru eye twitch ever so slightly.

"Oh no way! You a playgirl?" Mai said slamming her down on the table in front of her.

"Well, yeah, I was. I had my reasons…" Natsuki said quietly looking at Shizuru and then back at Mai.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, did you start with men or women?" Mai said leaning forward to entice Natsuki as she held her hands together. Natsuki grinned at Mai's obvious ploy and glanced at a very agitated Shizuru.

"Well, this will be the first time Shizuru gets to hear this so…I don't know if I want to share that kind of information." Natsuki said as if to dangle a treat in front of Mai. However Shizuru wanted to know just as much as Mai did because what Natsuki said was true. Shizuru and Natsuki hooked up without disclosing their pasts to each other.

"Aw, you tease! Come on, tell me!" Mai pouted.

"Yes, darling, tell us about what you _started_ with." Shizuru said with a biting tone. Natsuki smiled and blew a kiss at Shizuru. Shizuru was not accustomed to this kind of behavior from Natsuki. Mai was enjoying every minute of it.

"Okay, okay, I'll spill the beans." Natsuki finally said holding her hands up in defeat. "I actually started with women. I've slept with about eight guys, but the women are by far the best."

"Oh my god! You're a sex fiend!" Mai laughed. Meanwhile Shizuru could not say anything because her jaw managed to lodge itself into the floor. _'Natsuki…how could you have…but…I should have known…I should have known since…you…I'll get you Natsuki.'_ Mai finished her laughing and looked back at Shizuru.

"So…" snicker "since Natsuki finished her…story. How about you tell the one on how you got together." Mai snickered.

"Of course…" Shizuru said daunted while looking into her lover's green eyes.

"Don't look at me Shizuru. Mai is over there." Natsuki smiled pointing at Mai.

"Well, we, no, I was flipping through the channels one day at my fiancé's house…" Shizuru said lightly before Natsuki grabbed her by the shoulders.

"YOUR, WHAT?" Natsuki shouted.

"Woah…couples' therapy would be good for you two." Mai mumbled leaning back watching her best friend argue with her girlfriend.

"Yes, I was engaged and had been for about eight months." Shizuru said to Natsuki.

"Don't tell me, to a man named Yuri." Natsuki said waiting for confirmation.

"Yes, Yuri was his first name…oh no…I was sleep talking about him that night…" Shizuru said in a far off voice. Natsuki just nodded.

"Ahem!" Mai announced her presence. Shizuru and Natsuki both turned to see the annoyed Director and smiled coyly.

"Okay, um, I was at Yuri's and was flipping through channels when he told me to stop on the sports channel. The Superbike Race World Championship was on…and Yuri seemed really interested in it. I personally didn't like sports of any kind and this one I especially detested because it reminded me of Natsuki. But Yuri said one of his co-workers saw a new racer, a female racer. I asked Yuri why he would want to see this racer and his answer was…I shouldn't continue with that part…" Shizuru stopped as red hue covered her face. Mai blinked several times and then rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing a blushing Shizuru.

"Okay, you can skip it." Mai said respecting Shizuru's sudden discomfort with the memory. Natsuki on the other hand was pissed at Mai.

"Oh that is a double standard Mai! You made me talk!" Natsuki grumbled.

"Now now Natsuki, Shizuru is a very sensitive woman." Mai chastised Natsuki like a teacher to a student. " Please, pick up from where ever you want Shizuru."

"Thank you Mai." Shizuru said while Natsuki just frowned. "Well the announcer started talking about this impressive but very reckless rookie in the circuit, and that is when they said her name. The cameras zoomed in to where she was in the race. It was Natsuki. I hadn't seen her, nor want to, in years, but there she was in front of my eyes again." Shizuru sighed. "The camera view stayed fixed on Natsuki while the announcer continued his history on Natsuki career when Natsuki's bike suffered a malfunction and she crashed while taking a turn. I jumped from where I was shocking my fiancé. I grabbed my phone and called my father asking for time off from work to go to where Natsuki was."

"Oh no…" Mai was really into the story and Natsuki was rubbing her head trying to remember the accident.

"I arrived the next day and found the hospital she was staying at. When I approached the room I heard a hideous argument between Natsuki and her then manager. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door making the manager exit the room. I didn't want Natsuki to know I was there, but I had discussed some plans with my father while I was in the middle of traveling. Fujino Corporations wanted to invest into a racing league to get the name out and I convinced my father that it would be a good move to sponsor a female racer in a male dominated sport. Of course I really knew nothing about sport…" Shizuru paused feeling Natsuki's hand on her lap.

"Mou, Shizuru, maybe I should fill in the gaps." Natsuki asked, eager to tell the story in a more effective manner. Shizuru nodded and Mai settled in her chair as if she was watching a massive trilogy movie set. "Well, Mai, the argument between me and manager went like this:

'Kuga! You stupid idiot! You have cost me so much money in the last few months. Your drinking, partying, and racing accidents. I can't keep this up. I'm going to pay for this, but not the recovery and the therapy. And I know you can't pay for it…'

'Oh that's so very sweet of you…'

'You cold hearted bitch! Don't you even care!'

'Yeah I do, but I have broken ribs, a broke leg, and I'm minus an eye, now. You've effectively screwed me out of a career without funding to aid a good recovery. I'll just go back to fixing bikes because you're right. I don't have any money. Spend it fast to live fast…'

That's when someone started knocking on the door and I never saw that manager again. I stayed in the hospital and was taken to all sorts of specialists. I had the best quality physical therapy and my eye actually recovered thanks to the superb treatments." Natsuki said smiling lovingly at Shizuru. Mai rolled her eyes at the couple. Those two had gone through a variety of emotions during the duration of the story. Mai paused and thought about something strange about Natsuki's story. _'If she was injured on the face…shouldn't she have a scar?'_

"Oi, Natsuki, did you make up the eye thing? Because you have no scar." Mai asked. Shizuru giggled and patted Natsuki shoulder.

"I do have a scar, but Shizuru makes me wear cover up over it when we're in public. She thinks it makes me hotter and she fears the on coming wave of fangirls and fanboys." Natsuki laughed.

"Can I see it?" Mai asked gingerly.

"No, that scar is for my eyes only Mai." Shizuru said possessively. Mai nodded knowing not to interfere with Shizuru.

"SO!" Natsuki projected getting the two women to look back at her. "Good, now where was I. Ah, the treatments. Once this was finished…and it took a while Mai like months. I was out of the race because of that accident. BUT, once finished I was text messaged to go to a new practice area and to bring my gear. So I went there and found I had a team. This was something new. Plus, they were all calling me Kuga-sama. That was strange. Anyhow I talked to the head of my crew and asked to speak to my manager. When I mention my old manager's name that's when the head of the crew told me I had a new one and had basically been bought by a fancy corporation. So this is where I'll let Shizuru pick up the story." Natsuki looked at Shizuru.

"Well I was walking up right as the crew chief said that…" Shizuru continued telling the story as the memory played out in her mind and Natsuki's.

"Kuga-san, I see you have met your crew." Shizuru said.

_'That voice…no it couldn't be…not after all these years.'_ Natsuki turned around; green eyes locked one to a set of rich crimson eyes. "Shizuru…" Natsuki said as if the wind had been knocked from her.

Shizuru shut her eyes feeling the metaphorical knife twist inside her heart. _'Oh how I've longed to hear your voice say my name, Natsuki.'_ "Yes, Kuga-san. The Fujino Corp. would like to sponsor you. You can decline this offer and you will not be charged for any of the bills that have been paid for."

"I'm not going to decline. My life is in racing now. Thank you for helping me." Natsuki said wide eyed still staring at Shizuru. _'God, she's so beautiful…but she probably won't let me near her. Not after that argument, but I want to try.'_ Natsuki walked forward in long strides closing the distance between the two until she was about two feet away from Shizuru. "Please, call me Natsuki, Shizuru." Natsuki extended her hand for Shizuru to shake. _'Come on, take my hand. Let me know you're real.'_

Shizuru kept her mask on while extending her had into the hand shake. "I can't do that Kuga-san. It wouldn't be professional…" Shizuru said coldly as she grasped Natsuki hand. Natsuki smiled darkly. _'Gotcha!'_

Natsuki hand squeezed Shizuru's ever so gently, "I don't want us to have a professional relationship…" Natsuki said in a sensually husky voice pulling Shizuru into hug wrapping her strong arms around the chestnut brunette.

It was like that time; that time in the burnt down church when Natsuki had broken Shizuru insanity with a single kiss. Shizuru hands trembled as her heart opened up that reservoir of love and angst she had bottled up just for Natsuki. This feeling she had secretly longed for. The smell of this girl, no, this woman intoxicated her. Shizuru's resolve was broken. She knew she came to see Natsuki, but deep down she knew she needed to see her. The desperation she had worked so hard to conceal and destroy resurfaced with no problem after her body and Natsuki's body connected in that embrace.

"Shizuru, I'm so sorry for what I said. Please forgive me…" Natsuki whispered into her ear. Shizuru shut her eyes and her lips trembled and she started pushing on Natsuki's shoulders.

"Let go of me…" Shizuru said trying to disguise her emotion, but Natsuki could sense her feelings as if they were her own. Natsuki breathed deeply and let go, not wanting to damage anymore of their precious reunion. Shizuru looked at Natsuki and sighed. Natsuki couldn't bear seeing Shizuru upset, but kept her distance. "I…"

"Don't worry about it…" Natsuki said in a defeated voice and she looked over to the crew chief, who had gone back to work. "Oi, chief, is the bike ready?" Natsuki shouted as she walked away ignoring Shizuru. _'She'll tell me when she's ready.'_

* * *

I must assume I live in the land of cliffhangers and angstdom. 

review please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: wonderous day when i get two posts in! Don't worry the story will get better.

disclaimer: NatShiz belongs to Sunrise

* * *

'_She'll tell me when she's ready.'_

Natsuki hopped on her new bike. She was impressed. This was the top of the line model from Ducati. Shizuru must have good lackeys working for her. Natsuki held her helmet and stared at Shizuru who had become preoccupied with her cellphone. Shizuru looked and found Natsuki gaze all over her. Natsuki expression remained the same; cold and sorrowful. She put on her helmet and started her test trials so she could prepare for next season.

Shizuru was silent but the other person on the other end of the phone conversation jarred her back into reality.

"SHIZURU! Why aren't you listening to me? Where in the hell are you?" Yuri demanded.

"I'm sorry darling. I'm personally taking care of a new investment for the company…" Shizuru said in distant tone with the roar of the motorcycle in the background.

"It sounds like your at a race track…are you at a sports bar or something?" Yuri said with a interested tone.

"No…I'm at a race track." Shizuru said flatly.

"…" Yuri remained silent knowing who she was possibly with.

"Yuri…I may not come back." Shizuru said emotionlessly confirming Yuri's fears.

"Shizuru, what's going on?" Yuri said firmly.

"I'm sorry…it's always been her." Shizuru said as if she had an epiphany.

"Damn it Shizuru…you told me you got over that. It's been about six years, hasn't it?" Yuri was pleading with her.

"It has been that long? Oh, what time I've wasted…" Shizuru said as she absent mindedly hung up her phone. That was the day she unofficially served relations with her fiancé. The day she and Natsuki finally were able to start a life together.

After several trials and tests Natsuki finished and walked into the locker room and stepped in a prepared steaming shower. Even though she put on a good show her body was aching all over and her heart was not letting up. Natsuki groaned as she stretched out under the beating pulses of the on coming stream of water. _'This is nice. I don't think I've ever been in faculty like this before. All for me, huh? I should do something for her, but I'm not sure of what to do. Hell, I'm only good at seducing women into having pointless sex with me. Hmmmm, nah I won't do that to her. Shit, this means I have to clean up my act. Damn it…no more booze.' _Natsuki ran her hand over face to her left eye and traced the scar. The scar was like an upside down backward lower case "y" going from top right corner and down through the center at the bottom of her left eye. This was the first real accident she had gotten into since the Carnival. Natsuki had gotten into fist fights with men over their girlfriends that she had ended up sleeping with. She only lost one fight once, but that was because she was drunk, but other than brawls, no accidents. Natsuki laughed to herself in the shower as she started the rinse the conditioner out of her hair. Her body still ached and the worst part was coming up. She had to turn off the shower walk across the cold tile in cold air. Natsuki frowned as she turned off the shower and faced the exit. She laughed to herself. _'Oh it would be wonderful if Shizuru was standing there. Just like that time she startled me in high school. God why am I torturing myself over this?'_

She walked out slowly feeling the cold air and tiles as their icy hold reached into her body. She strode over to the bench where her duffle bag was and pulled out her towel covering the front of her body. Shizuru was walking into the locker room about at the same time looking for Natsuki. She walked in remaining silent for awhile and was completely oblivious to the moisture in the air. She turned the corner to find lockers and benches. She proceeded down the walkway and suddenly halted upon seeing a very taut naked Natsuki from behind. _'God, she's always had a nice ass. What am I saying? Wait…I know what I'm saying. I've always appreciated her assets such lovely assets at that. Now I have to behalf and act like a good manager.'_ Shizuru was now aware of the heat in the locker room, but it was not from the steamy shower as it was more from her own body. She put her hand against the locker to her side and did on last longing gaze before letting Natsuki know she was there. Natsuki however, knew Shizuru was standing there. No part of her was feeling shy about it. She was gauging Shizuru in how long she took to reveal herself. Shizuru breathing had become slightly labored, but anyone could mistake that for heavy breathing. Natsuki had heard labored breathing before.

"So, how long are you going to stand there, Shizuru?" Natsuki finally spoke breaking the silence as she wrapped her towel around her frame and turned to see a completely red faced Shizuru. _'I know I get this reaction from my adoring fans, but this is marvelous. But I'm the only one who's naked. Damn it…no, no, NO…bad Natsuki…down libido down.'_

"I thought we were going to keep it professional Kuga-san…" Shizuru stuttered looking to the side. Out of the two Natsuki was probably more experienced. She never went to college so she didn't have to focus on anything. She was blue collar party hardy girl who got lucky one day. Shizuru sex life consisted of two girls in college, her roommates, and her now ex-fiancé, Yuri. Natsuki gave off that predator aura now. Shizuru was almost ashamed to be in there still think Natsuki was somewhat innocent, but her gut was telling her otherwise. It had been about six or seven years after all in that time frame a lot could have happened to change the two, but at the base of it all they were still the same people inside.

"I never agreed to keep it professional, but if you wish, Fujino-sama." Natsuki said with a smirk and the way she said Fujino-sama made Shizuru skin crawl. "Now if you please, I'd like to get dressed." Natsuki said turning back around knowing Shizuru was lingering as she glanced over shoulder and said in low voice, "Not unless you want to help me." _'Look who's teasing now! But please play the game with me. Say yes…god I don't know what I do if she'd say yes. Probably act like a school girl, like the way I use too.' _Natsuki sighed shutting her eyes and as she opened them she saw that classic Shizuru grin.

"Kuga-san, shame on you for acting like such a bad girl." Shizuru said in her Kyoto-ben making Natsuki blush wildly. Natsuki gasped realizing Shizuru had got her back. Shizuru smiled with her victory against her new Natsuki. "I do like that shade of red on you though." Shizuru said before leaving making the hue go darker. "And that one is so charming. I'll being waiting outside."

Shizuru walked out and as soon as the door shut behind her she let out a large exasperated sigh. _'Oh that Natsuki…how did she become so good at teasing. I should know the answer to that one. Duh, me of course. But there's something else.' _Shizuru leaned against the opposing wall to wait for Natsuki as intended. She was really thinking about life and what she just did. She just ended her relationship with a man she's known for about two years and was engaged to for eight months. However, she knew she wasn't happy, she was just settling knowing she had already met her perfect half and could no longer be with them. Now that had changed and Natsuki already made it obvious that she wanted more from Shizuru. Natsuki finally came out of the locker room and smiled when the first thing she saw was Shizuru.

"So I'm done dressing. Was there anything you need to tell me Fujino-sama?" Natsuki said smiling warmly. Shizuru slowly looked at Natsuki and finally realized the scar on her face. "Oh, you noticed my new addition. If it's not too much trouble asking, how does it make me look? Am I more attractive with it? More mysterious?"

"Well first things first Nat…Kuga-san." Shizuru paused at her little slip up and then continued. "I stayed to tell you that you are off the clock now. Also your personal bill, tabs, and such have been paid off in full. Money has been wired to your account. As for your scar…" Natsuki cut her off.

"Which account?" Natsuki asked with interest wondering if they knew about her other account which had been gathering interest for the last four years.

"You only have one, right?" Shizuru said with worry and concern. Natsuki laughed.

"No, I have two actually. My father passed away not too long ago and I was fortunate enough to be in his will, but his mistress was too. I inherited about 35 percent of his net worth and money. She got the rest." Natsuki said shaking her head rather amused with the facts of her life. She looked up and walked up as close as she could Shizuru making Shizuru press herself against wall in order to maintain some distance. "So, Fujino-sama, I was wondering. I want to take you out to dinner tonight as a token of my graditude."

Natsuki dropped her duffle bag and put her hands on the wall over Shizuru's shoulders get ever so close. Natsuki and Shizuru faces were not too far apart as Natsuki stared intensely into Shizuru's eyes with deep yearning. Shizuru let a nervous giggle escape her mouth before responding.

"Ara, Kuga-san, I'm not personally responsible for all this _'yes I am'_ it was the Fujino Corporation." Shizuru said as she watched how Natsuki eyes intently looked over her face as if to memorize every detail.

"Hmmm, well more the reason for me to take you to dinner _Fujino_-sama." Natsuki said letting one of her hands slide down so she unintentionally touched Shizuru's shoulder. Shizuru looked at the hand on her shoulder and looked back into the emerald eyes before her. _'Say yes, Shizuru. I know you want to.'_

"I have a feeling you won't let me say no Kuga-san. So my answer is yes." Shizuru said wanting Natsuki back away. Natsuki grinned backing away grabbing her duffle bag.

"I'm assuming you're the one who text me this morning." Shizuru nodded. "Well how does dinner and entertainment sound starting about at 8pm." Natsuki said as the two strolled out together side by side just like the old days.

"It sounds wonderful. Oh, I'm staying at the Hilton in the presidential suite." Shizuru and Natsuki grinned devilishly.

"I know exactly where that is. I stay there from time to time, but I think I'll be cutting down on that completely." Natsuki said with happy tone as she parted from Shizuru.

Shizuru and Natsuki yawned. There were a lot of things to talk about from their first meeting with each other as they exchanged story telling posts from time to time. Mai looked at her clock on the wall and smiled at the two women.

"How about we take a break girls?" Mai asked as she stood up and the other two followed suit.

"Sounds great." Shizuru said stretching out her arms.

"What did you have in mind Mai?" Natsuki asked after another yawn.

"Obento!" Mai said simply making the two women laugh.

* * *

Well I hope this makes something right with the world. The backstory is going to lengthy...I'm not sure actually. 

review please -kara hides back under her rock-

(edit 11:10pm 8/02/07 - thank you Azn-anime )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I promise a chapter or so a week...I'm gonna try and do more because I have a project brewing in my brain that I think may be appreciated by...-looks around- hey where are you going!!! okay...obviously no one. I'll appreciate it by myself. Um but please...do check out the livejournal account. I do write a lot about my stories. AND NO IT IS NOT AN INVASION OF MY PRIVACY! -stares at one person in particular- I want people to know my frantic mind. lmao

Without further ado here is a

DISCLAIMER!!! - NatShiz is the property of the Sunrise company. Maybe I should write a story about sunrise being like searrs or the first district...hmmm

MWHAHAHAHHA

* * *

_**Racer** _**: Chapter 4**

_by Kara Papas_

"Obento!" Mai said simply making the two women laugh.

"That is wonderful. Now where is this obento coming from?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, from my mansion of course. Mikoto should be getting here right about now." Mai said pausing and thunderous slam shook the mansion as frustrated grumbles came from downstairs.

"MAI!!!! I'M HUNGRY!" Mikoto yelled not realizing there were guests at the mansion as she trotted up the stairs.

"Why, hello Mikoto?" Shizuru said as she watched the young woman walk in. Mikoto didn't seem too bothered by the presence of Natsuki and Shizuru. She was about Natsuki's height making her taller than Mai, but she still had the same old habit of rubbing her face against Mai chest. Shizuru laughed and Natsuki just grinned as Mai pushed against Mikoto.

Once ready the women found themselves eating outside in a familiar spot as they sat on a blanket finishing up the rest of their lunch. Natsuki finished her food and aided Mai in the clean up. Mai was grabbing anything that appeared to be trash and she grabbed an unused packet of mayonnaise. Natsuki instantly grabbed it from her. _'Oh what a sin to throw away good mayo.'_ Natsuki then torn the little packet and just squeezed the mayo into her mouth making Mai and Shizuru go green. Mikoto was still the ever trash can and didn't really care, but she had a perplexed look on her face. This was because Mai had caught Mikoto up on the story Natsuki and Shizuru were sharing.

Mikoto stared at the two as they headed back to the mansion. Natsuki and Shizuru held hands on the way back acting very childish. Mai rolled her eyes at the couple. _'Must be the campus. It's causing them to get all girly again.'_ As they all headed towards the mansion Mikoto's gaze back determined as she looked over Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Oi! Kuga." Mikoto suddenly said making Natsuki stop and look directly at Mikoto.

"Yeah…" Natsuki said while she calmed down.

"That story you're telling is made up. Isn't it?" Mikoto said with smug assurance. Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged confused glances and looked back at Mikoto.

"No, it's the truth. I know it sounds a bit like a soap opera, but it all true." Natsuki said for the both of them.

"Well it seems all a bit rehearsed if you ask me. Plus, you guys are probably exaggerating." Mikoto tried again.

"Mikoto, we're not telling Mai ever last detail as if it was being written like a story." Natsuki shot back. Mai could tell the tensions between the strong willed women were building.

"Ara, I think it's cute Natsuki." Shizuru interjected.

"What?" Natsuki asked.

"She's jealous." Shizuru said with a devious smirk.

"…" Mikoto couldn't say anything in response. Mai stared at Mikoto as a small blush grew on the young woman's face. Mai looked at Shizuru and mouthed, "How could you tell?"

Shizuru mouthed, "Good guess…" Natsuki just laughed at it all as she pushed the doors to the Director's office open and took her seat again with Shizuru at her side. Mai sat across from them in her chair and was promptly sat upon by Mikoto. Mai blushed at bit and the couple across just smiled.

"So where were we last?" Natsuki said to Shizuru who was showing signs of fatigue. Natsuki smiled and looked at Mai.

"Mmm, I don't know…dinner?" Shizuru said smiling warmly at Natsuki as she shifted herself so she could rest her head against the back of couch and remaining fixed upon Natsuki.

"Mou, Shizuru, are you tired already?" Natsuki mumbled with amusement.

Shizuru shut her eyes for prolonged blink and opened them again seeing the emerald eyes scanning her face. Natsuki blushed at Shizuru straight expression and looked at Mai who had the "I know. Go ahead and get lost." Look.

"You know Natsuki, I'm actually the director of this school and I have work to do." Mai said and with a firm push Mikoto fell off her lap. "And _you_ have to go and teach your elementary class level Mi-ko-to!" Mai said with mini roar making Mikoto stand up straight and high tail it. Natsuki smirked at the fleeing youth and looked back at Mai with a half closed gaze smiling.

"Thanks Mai. It's very therapeutic to go over these, memories…" Natsuki said quickly looking back at a past out Shizuru. "She doesn't normally get this way, but we've been really busy this week. Too imagine. She chose Fuka for a vacation spot because you managed to get in contact with her." Natsuki said softly as not to disturb Shizuru. Natsuki slowly stood up and walked to Shizuru.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said gently making Mai sigh at her friend's apparent happiness.

"mmmm…" Shizuru responded not opening her eyes proving her fatigue.

"I'm going to pick you up okay?" Natsuki as she leaned down to scoop up her chestnut haired lover. Shizuru instinctively wrapped her arms around Natsuki neck. Natsuki slowly turned around and looked at her with a subdued expression.

"Are you okay Natsuki?" Mai whispered hinting at the entire scene.

"No, I'm fine. I'm usually doing this kind of thing everyday." Natsuki whispered back smiling. "I do need help get to the car though."

"Yeah, no problem." Mai said as walked with Natsuki to her vehicle. As they approach the Hummer Mai did the invisible keys thing.

"Oh god Mai, I'm sorry they're in my pocket." Natsuki said with a mild blush. Mai grinned and pointed to the left and then to the right.

"Left pocket…" Natsuki mumbled. _'Please don't start sleep talking Shizuru…please…'_ Right then Natsuki had forgotten about Mai and felt a hand slide into her pocket. "HEY!" Natsuki said in loud whisper still minding Shizuru sleepiness.

"Got them…." Mai said clearly focused on her goal as she finally unlocked the Hummer and went to the passenger's door to open it for Natsuki. Natsuki set Shizuru down but struggled for a moment because Shizuru wasn't letting go. This was a bad habit of Shizuru's when Natsuki would carry her around. Natsuki was the only person who actually made being carried comfortable and Shizuru loved it because she was wrapped in the scent of Natsuki's perfume. Mai laughed once Natsuki shut the door.

"Woah, Natsuki. I don't think I've ever seen anyone who could keep you in a hold." Mai said at a normal volume. Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck looking at Mai with a bashful expression.

"Mou, Mai, I can only handle one person teasing me." Natsuki said as they walked around to the driver's side. Natsuki faced the driver door when she felt Mai snake her arms around from behind.

"Natsuki, you know I missed you, right?" Mai said with a hurt voice. Natsuki's brow knitted. _'What is it that you want from me? Attention…I can…NO! Damn it I'm not a playgirl anymore…why is she messing with me?'_

"I don't know what game you're playing Mai, but please let go of me now." Natsuki toughly said and the arms disappeared from her waist.

"I'm so sorry Natsuki. I didn't mean to come on to you….I wasn't trying to. Oh, I just meant that I missed our time together as friends…you know. Plus, what would have happened if you had actually become my roommate in college. You know…just odd stuff." Mai countered.

"Life didn't work out that way, but we are still friends, Mai." Natsuki said with her husky voice turning around to Mai who was looking at the ground. "I've got to go. Maybe you and Mikoto should come over tonight?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides Takumi is coming to dinner tonight." Mai said.

"Okay…ja ne" Natsuki said getting into the driver's seat shutting the door. _'Sibling complex still…I'm glad I was an only child.'_

Later on in the day Natsuki found herself standing in another place she did not care much for. Yes the property was always beautiful, but there was a terrible uneasiness about the place. The memories that surfaced from this place from so long ago it seemed. The carnival was almost apart of another life and this one seemed to be the start of god only knows what number for Natsuki. The sun was setting and Natsuki stood on the patio facing the stone garden. Shizuru opened up the very same sliding door once emerged from ten maybe eight years ago. She join Natsuki wrapping an arm around her waist and resting her head upon her lover's shoulder. The moment they shared with one another here was a tangled and twisted memory because neither of the two could clearly remember what really happened. It was an opinion they both shared, that no one could ever know what _truly_ happened that night. So the night remained an unpleasant memory for the two, but here they were.

"Why are we here Shizuru?" Natsuki said staring into the sunset. Shizuru just grabbed Natsuki's hand and brought it to her lips and gently kissed the racer's right hand. Natsuki looked at Shizuru as her heart fluttered. This was Shizuru's special way of saying "I don't want to talk about it, but I love you." Natsuki tilted her head back shutting her eyes and then opened them again. She pulled herself from Shizuru and walked out into the garden and leaned against _that_ tree, but this time she leaned against to where she could see the path way before the garden. The gravel behind her made sounds of someone approaching. She did not need to turn to realize who it was as she passed her and walked to the path way.

"I should be standing right here, ne?" Shizuru said nonchalantly in her Kyoto-ben. Natsuki rested her head against the tree sighing.

"Yeah, that's right." Natsuki said feeling her stomach knot. "Let's go back inside Shizuru…my stomach feels strange." Natsuki said as she distanced herself from the tree waiting for Shizuru to return to her. Shizuru was standing still as if the memory was playing out in her head. Natsuki watched as she turned around look behind her. Shizuru then looked at Natsuki and started to walk forward to her as Natsuki stretched out a hand. Shizuru grabbed it and gently squeezed it to let Natsuki know she wasn't as comfortable being here as well.

"I…bought this place…" Shizuru said as they got to the sliding door. Natsuki let Shizuru's hand slip from hers so she could open the door. _'I knew it had to the reason we came here.'_ Shizuru pause and waited for response, but there was none. "Does it bother you that I bought it? Natsuki…please tell me." Natsuki walked inside stepping to the side waiting for Shizuru. _'You're saying my name that way again…I haven't heard that tone in so many years. That voice it can command my being.'_ Shizuru walked inside stubbornly and had every intention of passing Natsuki, but Natsuki wasn't going to have it that way.

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru arm and pulled her against herself. All that could be heard was the sounds of fabric rustling, breathing, and lips parting. Shizuru could not struggle against Natsuki strength, but she never did. Their love was more of a painful love than anything else and they were learning how to grow from that love. Although it took them more than seven years to figure it out and each of them had done things they would have never done; Natsuki more so than Shizuru. Their lips parted again as the two lustfully gazed into each other eyes framed by flushed faces.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said silently.

"This is where it all started for us…it started that _night_." Natsuki said coldly making Shizuru look to the side. "I know you did nothing…but…" Shizuru gritted her teeth together and clenched her eyes shut.

"But…" Shizuru repeated the word waiting for the continuation of the fragment.

"But you wanted to…" Natsuki said in a breathy whisper against Shizuru's ear.

The sun had completely set and the room _that_ room was shrouded in complete darkness. The sounds of the room were about the same from earlier; fabric moving against fabric and lips against lips with labored breathing. It had changed. The memory of this place was changing under the movement of their bodies; under a sky without the HiME Star. There was nothing at stake. The world was not in danger and there would be tomorrow.

* * *

Volk83's Question Corner

-Kara walks into the makeshift studio with NatShiz-

Kara: Now don't feel weird about any of the questions, okay?

Natsuki: -still red faced from previous story- Mmhmm

Shizuru: -blissful happy from previous story- Of course Kara-san

Kara: -backs away slowly- I'll be working on other scripts...okay? I have my phone!

-Volk83 walks in with a grin-

Volk83: Welcome to my studio. First of all I want to ask you two something off the record.

NatShiz: -nod-

Volk83: Will you both marry me? -says seriously-

NatShiz: -both wide eyed-

Volk83: Just kidding -laughs- Okay on the record. How do you feel about SunRise owning you both?

Shizuru: Ara, they may own us, but we ultimately own each other.

Natsuki: Shizuru! -pouts- I don't know. Can I leave?

Volk83: -pouts-

Natsuki: I'm sorry, don't get upset. Okay, how do I feel? Uh, I'm not wild about it because they conceal a lot about my personality and leave WAY too many inuendoes for the viewers.

-Kara comes back-

Kara: Hey Volk...I need them back now! -drags NatShiz away-

* * *

It's an omake in Racer. Give thanks to Volk83. T'was her lovely idea afterall. Now...review if you wish. I know at least 100 people read this...I want maybe 10 reviews...it's sad to have so many readers and get so few reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: rushed and short... BLAR! -walks away- disclaimer: sunrise and shiznat..yes there is ownage there.

* * *

**_Racer_**  
Chapter 5  
_by Kara Papas  
no such thing as a beta for this one_

"Natsuki stop…please…it's too much." Shizuru said as she breathed hard. Natsuki frowned at Shizuru request, and wondered whether or not she should listen to her. Natsuki smiled evilly at Shizuru.

"You know, when have I ever listened to you in bed?" Natsuki said hotly. "But you're right. We should stop. God, what time is it?" Natsuki said as she rolled over looking for her cellphone to see what time it was. Her clothed were across the room she grunted as started to stand and she fell back down grimacing.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru sat up holding the covers over her body still. Natsuki sat back down holding a hand over her right knee. Her knee was radiating heat and was swollen from all the activity she just put herself through.

"It's just my knee…" Natsuki sighed. "I'll worry…ugh…about the time when someone calls us." Natsuki could barely see Shizuru, but her silhouette was enough to for Natsuki to make a mental image of what was really there. "One more time? Please…" Natsuki said playfully. Shizuru sighed.

"Natsuki…mmm…you have to be on the bottom this time." Shizuru said watching Natsuki. Natsuki sighed as if she was defeated lying on her back. Shizuru giggled as cupped the side of Natsuki face drawing her in for a kiss. The kiss broke and Shizuru stretched her hand down to Natsuki's knee.

"Shizuru…hey!" Natsuki could feel Shizuru hand going somewhere else. Shizuru frowned as she felt the heat from her lover's skin. "Ugh, I guess this means that's it for the night." Natsuki sigh looking to side as Shizuru laid back down beside her.

"How many before me?" Shizuru said out of the blue in a pouting voice. Natsuki gritted her teeth together. "Natsuki, tell me, please?" Shizuru pouted.

"I don't know…a lot…" Natsuki sighed. "The men…they were always accidents. But the women were my escape." Shizuru rested a hand against Natsuki stomach making her muscle become tenser.

"An escape? From what?" Shizuru said quietly as she traced her finger tips across Natsuki's stomach. "Tell me…" Shizuru kissed Natsuki shoulder to ease her lover's heart letting her know it was okay.

"From you…from myself because I wanted you so badly and I could never have you." Natsuki said hoarsely. "I couldn't bring myself to find you because I'd hurt inside too much to say what I needed too. So I buried myself in a darker lifestyle. I drank…defiled my body with drugs. I never shot up, but yeah…I did it all."

"Natsuki, why haven't you told me this before?" Shizuru's voice was soft and understanding, but Natsuki still felt ashamed of what she had done just escape her feelings for the woman who lay naked beside her.

"Because I didn't want you to know how ugly I had become…" Natsuki said in hushed voice. "But somehow I got away from it all because someone turned me in for speeding one day, and the police showed up to haul me off since I refused to pay for my outstanding tickets. And as I rotted away in my jail cell the door opened. My bail had been paid for and so had all my tickets. I went to see who paid for it thinking, hoping, knowing, needing to know it was you, but it was a middle aged man. He and I chatted and he offered to become my manager if I would become a racer." Natsuki smiled. "I was free again and I would do something I loved. However I feel into the same depression. I'd still drink, but now I'd randomly take girls back to a hotel suite and slowly seduce them."

Shizuru shut her eyes realizing the pain she caused for Natsuki only wanting to make it go away. Seven years apart and this is what Natsuki had done. Shizuru had to listen on. She would bare Natsuki's confession into her soul.

"This was like maybe three maybe four years after our lovely argument which _I_ caused. But yeah, I slept around, but don't think I ever enjoyed it. I mean, yes, if felt good…damn good, but I never enjoyed it. I'd always end up leaving the girl in the room and head back home. I wouldn't leave them with the bill. I may have been a playgirl, but I was a nice playgirl." Natsuki said with a matter of fact tone. "I know you may not want to here this part , but you should know. The sex was always rough and angry; violent. Of course they loved it. But it was me, I was trying to make them you and every time I opened my eyes it was someone else and never you."

"Natsuki…why didn't you call me…" Shizuru said thoughtless making Natsuki laugh insanely.

"Call you? CALL YOU? Oh nice Shizuru…I called you…I fucking called you! And then….you changed your god damn number! I called you anytime I had freetime…and then one day I could anymore. I just couldn't. fuck…that was one memory I didn't need to have rehashed." Natsuki grunted and then sneered into a smile. "You want to know something funny…Fujino-sama…I know more about you than you'd ever let me know." Natsuki voice was rough and mean sounding. Shizuru found herself feeling very uncomfortable. There was a lot she never told Natsuki and Natsuki really did sound like she knew something.

"One of the girls…I slept with. I actually dated for about a month. She apparently was one of your fangirls from high school. The one you had sex with during one of the breaks your junior year." Natsuki said smugly. "I didn't believe her at first until she told me about your strange birthmark. I know you aren't as innocent as you appear, Shizuru."

"Yes, I slept with ONE fangirl, but that was it. She probably didn't tell you she got me drunk. And she didn't tell you I screamed your name instead of hers!" Shizuru said red faced. Natsuki did mental slap thing. "But yeah, I am pretty innocent compared to your escapades. The most sex I ever had was in college with my roommates and yes I actually enjoyed it. I was on the verge of forgetting you but my mind would not let you go. You are always eating at my subconscious brain. Do you know I wanted to call my fiancé by your name when we were having sex?" Natsuki was not enjoying this memory sharing moment, but it was needed. Shizuru blushed even darker. "I…even…ah, what's a good way to say this without making it creepy. Oh Natsuki, I know what it means to desire someone. I do. I'm so sorry I made you suffer. You remember that night you wanted to lure out the orphans with lingerie collection…" Shizuru said and she whispered the rest into Natsuki's ear. Natsuki sat and looked at Shizuru with an astonished expression. Shizuru looked at her with innocent eyes.

"Shizuru….that…is a little creepy. But…actually, yeah, that's very creepy. Got…but that's hot too. All that made you…" Natsuki said as her mood lightened.

"But I couldn't help myself. All those items…and they all had been on your body. Touching those _areas_….I couldn't help myself." Shizuru whined.

"Well we've taken care of that problem now." Natsuki laying back down kissing Shizuru on the cheek. "Mou, Shizuru…promise you won't go psycho, but I need to tell you about another woman who recently came on to me."

"WHAT!" Shizuru gasped.

"No psycho behavior!" Natsuki said firmly. "mmmm…maybe a little psycho behavior. I like it when you go psycho during sex…" Natsuki started to drool. Shizuru smack her gently on her face.

"Stop thinking about sex damn it. Now, I promise…not completely psycho." Shizuru said. Natsuki rubbed her cheek.

"Mai came on to me…" Natsuki said quickly.

"Mai? Hmmm, that explains a lot actually." Shizuru said.

"Explains what?" Natsuki said in a naïve tone. Shizuru giggled.

"I swear there are some things about you that will never change." Shizuru kissed Natsuki nose and continued. "Mikoto was jealous and Mai was very eager to hear about us getting together. The freshness of new love or love being rekindle, Natsuki. Something must be holding their relationship back."

"Or they aren't having enough sex…" Natsuki added smiling.

"Natsuki is a pervert." Shizuru said making Natsuki giggle. "But you may be right. God knows, we have too much sex." Shizuru said looking at her current state.

"There's no such thing Shizuru." Natsuki pouted. Shizuru rolled her eyes.

"I will allow this ONLY once and I swear Kuga Natsuki. I will hurt you if you get carried away." Shizuru said making Natsuki confused.

"What…what???" Natsuki said in a quick defense.

"I want you to go out on a date with Mai." Shizuru said.

"So I guess carried away means having sex with her right?" Natsuki said. Shizuru nodded and then Natsuki paused wondering about what Shizuru would be doing instead. "And what will you be doing?"

"I'll be going on a date with Mikoto because I know you too don't get along and she like big boobs." Shizuru said proudly. Natsuki looked at her chest and then Shizuru's.

"That's just mean Shizuru." Natsuki said and worry rose in her heart. "Shizuru, Mikoto is a violent youth. More so than me. AND she's a lot like her older brother."

"Don't assume I can't handle myself. I never had any problems with Reito. I don't see why I should have problems with his sister." Shizuru said nonchalantly. Natsuki nodded to herself and paused.

"Had any problems with Reito?" Natsuki said in a monotone voice.

"Oh he came on to me once, but I told him I was in love with someone else. The next day he figured out whom I was referring to, and we became fast friends soon afterwards. He was someone else I could talk to. So I know Reito…I should be fine with Mikoto." Shizuru said yawning. "Let's go to bed Natsuki…"

Natsuki yawned and groaned. "When should we does this…date our friends plan?"

"mmmm later….sleep."

"good point…"

* * *

Volk83's Question Corner

-Kara rushes in-

Kara: Make this quick. I've got to go to work!

Volk83: -nods- What do you feel when someone writes a NatNao or a ShizNao?

Shizuru: -hugs Natsuki- Shhh, don't listen Natsuki. I only love you

Kara: -shakes head-

Natsuki: People actually write that?

Volk83: Yeah...even she did? -points to Kara- About you both going at it with Nao. Sooo distasteful.

Kara: -glares at Volk83- I couldn't help it damn it!!!

Natsuki: You're gonna die...

Kara: No I'm not -runs away to her job-

* * *

WOOHOO gtg review!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know it was Natsuki's birthday recently and it was my intention have ALL my fanfictions updated by her birthday, but alas...writer's block and a thing called life got in the way. Damn that thing called life. Uh okay...I've been working on chapter six for awhile...and I should shut up and let you all read.

A/N 2: I want to apologize for LOADS AND LOADS of grammatical errors I had not noticed before. As you all know I work without a beta because I am uber impatient. I worked on this chapter on several different occasions. So..I'm sorry you had to suffer it.

_cher de cuisine - _the head chef  
_plongeur - _dishwasher in a kitchen  
Mercede Benz McLaren SLR - is a really NICE car  
Bugatti Veyron 16.4 - is the fast car in the world...1001 horse power hehehe

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns ShizNat. Sadly I do not...but I think that is good because I'd just write yuri left and right.

* * *

_**Racer: Chapter 6  
**By Kara Papas_

It was finally the proceeding day when Natsuki's judgment on her cellphone waking her and Shizuru up occurred about midday. Natsuki was far too exhausted to move and her cellphone violently rang mercilessly letting her know she had to wake up. Natsuki rolled to her side in search of her lover's body to give her some extra warmth when she realized Shizuru was not there. Natsuki reluctantly opened her eyes and noticed that Shizuru was no where to be found except her clothes which were still very much on the ground.

"_So Shizuru is somewhere other than here…naked."_ Natsuki slowly sat up cursing her damaged joints as they popped in retaliation for all her biking accidents and athletic prowess. Natsuki pushed off the covers and attempted to stand only to be met by violent surges of pain coming from her right leg. She fought it and stood up making a loud stomping sound to compensate for her balance. She still ignored her phone and looked around the room. How they ended up staying here was ultimately her fault. However it was good that they ended up that way; a positive memory for a bad memory. She gritted her teeth as the pain pulsed letting her know she wasn't as nimble as she used to be.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru's voice rebounded through the old house.

"Oi, Shizuru, where are you?" Natsuki said standing still.

"I'm in the washroom. I just got done drawing a bath for us." Her voice was ever so gentle as it always was the night after they had a major heart to heart.

"Ookini, Shizuru." Natsuki said as she walked down to the washroom.

"Ara, Natsuki's being playful so earlier in the morning." Shizuru teased Natsuki's use of Kyoto-ben.

"Shizuru! Come on, I'm just being civil damn it. Always teasing me when my defenses are down." Natsuki griped as she found herself across from Shizuru. "I'm gonna brush my teeth first."

"Oh, I suppose that would be a good idea. Natsuki does get the bad case dragon breath every morning." Shizuru said as she dipped her finger into the water. Natsuki squeeze the toothpaste tube violently making toothpaste go every where but on her toothbrush.

"Mou, Shizuru we end up going through so much toothpaste because of you." Natsuki said scooping the toothpaste onto her toothbrush and she quickly brushed her teeth and spat the froth out leaving some on her lip. Shizuru grinned wickedly.

"Natsuki needs to see a doctor." Shizuru said coolly realizing Natsuki would be thinking about her knee and not the toothpaste froth.

"Yeah, I know. I've got to get that injection." Natsuki grumbled.

"Yes you do. We wouldn't want anyone to get rabies." Shizuru said in a very collected voice.

"Yeah that would be…HEY!" Natsuki turned around quickly still forgetting to wipe the froth.

"Oh no…it's a rabid Natsuki!" Shizuru laughed as splashed some water at Natsuki before getting into the oversized tub herself. Natsuki turned around finished brushing her teeth and joined Shizuru. Natsuki grimaced as she lowered herself into the hot bath before chiding Shizuru some more.

"You are and have been such a horrible tease." Natsuki said looking to her right. "You know you get nasty dragon breath too. And somehow you always beat me to the chase." Natsuki shook her head shutting eyes easing her shoulders under the water's surface.

"That's why I wake up before Natsuki." Shizuru as she moved over to Natsuki kissing her by her left eye. "It would be too embarrassing to wake up and have you turn away from me." Shizuru simply said.

"Well, it's an odd thing…this idea of having a relationship." Natsuki sighed as she heard Shizuru sit back making a "mmm" in response. "Tell me, what time is it?"

"Oh…I think it's almost one in the afternoon. You and I slept really hard." Shizuru sighed as she stretched her one of her legs under the water to Natsuki's. "We should really see a doctor soon though. I'm worried that you may need another knee surgery."

"Let's leave it. I don't want to talk about these things today. Especially, today…ugh why does it have to be today Shizuru." Natsuki grumbled yet again looking at Shizuru.

"Oh, _today_, Natsuki's 28 today isn't that right?" Shizuru smiled and Natsuki nodded. "This will be a perfect day to do our date plan with Tokiha-san and Minagi-kun."

"kun?" Natsuki said in confused tone. "Why are you calling Mikoto…kun?" Shizuru grinned.

"I'm just practicing Natsuki." Shizuru fake pouted.

"Yeah well, I think we should do the double date thing so I can keep an eye on you two. Mikoto is young hot headed college student who does not seem to respect authority figures. I have a feeling she maybe a tad bit aggressive Shizuru." Natsuki said with concern.

"You know the double date idea would work if we all were really dating each other, but we're an actual couple. And besides we need to separate the two so we can make them realize what they have. I think you should call Tokiha-san, Gakuenchou." Shizuru said in a giddy tone obviously pleased with her own idea.

"Gakuenchou? Huh, that should work on her just fine….oh and how are we going to do this?" Natsuki asked.

"That, my dear, is very simple." Shizuru said in her all knowing way.

----------

The couple found themselves walking in the campus of the younger days watching the students leave the campus one by one and others stay for clubs and student council oriented events. Natsuki sighed as she felt Shizuru's hand tighten all of sudden.

"Shizuru, what's the matter?" Natsuki mumbled. Shizuru glared at a passing high school girl who didn't seem to notice her evil glares at all as the young high school student's gaze was firmly locked on Natsuki. Natsuki smiled and waved at the high school student despite the sudden crushing grip from her jealous lover. The high school student blushed, giggled, attempted to wave, and ran off passed the two.

"You forgot to cover up your scar." Shizuru said through her teeth in a whispering hiss. Natsuki brought her free hand up to her face and mocked Shizuru's old Kaichou habits when caught doing something wrong. Shizuru squeezed one more time to assert her authority.

"Itai…" Natsuki almost peeped but remained very quite. "Mou, get over it Shizuru. Besides this will work for OUR dinner date plan, ne?"

"Natsuki, you're a playgirl. How do I know I can trust you not to want to seduce or just fool around with Mai?" Shizuru said as she started to swing their arms as they head towards the flower garden. Natsuki looked to the sky staring at the cotton ball clouds and the soft sky blue hues. _'And this is why I want to setup ground rules, Shizuru. Ahhh, but I could never fool around on you and yet…you don't trust me. I can't say I blame you.'_ Natsuki looked back at Shizuru as they stood in front of the flower garden now in sight of Mai and Mikoto. Natsuki brought Shizuru hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. Shizuru gasped at this formal affection Natsuki gave her, but she was happy to have it. Mai coughed loud enough to knock the two out of their "couple's moment".

Mai was beaming she was so happy as Natsuki got closer. In fact she was so happy she didn't even notice Natsuki's "sexy" scar. Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut as the oranged haired woman practically jumped on her squealing, "Happy Birthday NATSUKI!!!". Mikoto just glared at Natsuki and remained seated at the gazebo. Shizuru waltz over getting ready to initiate "Dating Our Friends Plan So They Can Get Back Together So Mai Stops Hitting On Natsuki!" Yes, the title was long and sounded very much like something that would come out of Midori's mouth. Little did Natsuki know, Midori was the one who suggested the title at the last moment, but that is another story.

"Oh, hi, Fujino-san…" Mikoto said not looking at her eyes but trailing her eyes up Shizuru's body to her reddish brown orbs. Shizuru taking full notice of that, as if it wasn't meant to be seen. "…I hope you don't mind me saying this, but this isn't exactly enjoyable for me to see my girlfriend wrapped around your girlfriend. Doesn't that bother you?" Shizuru put on her "disappointed look" as she looked at the best friends across from her; one being her lover and the other a lonely woman.

Natsuki was bright red as she reluctantly supported Mai weight since the woman did jump to hug her. Mai's hands were behind Natsuki's neck and her legs wrapped around Natsuki's waist. Mai was red from excitement as she teased Natsuki senselessly in front of her own girlfriend and Shizuru Fujino. Natsuki right leg was starting to pulsate and swell from all the stress she was putting on it, but she maintained her composure and held onto Mai until the belligerent woman let go. As if Mai were tuned into Natsuki's mental thoughts she let go and just stood in front of Natsuki.

"So…uh…what are you doing today? Miss I'm only TWO YEARS AWAY FROM 30!" Mai laughed patting Natsuki on the shoulder. Natsuki glared at her old best friend and caught "disappointed stare" from Shizuru. _'It's time…'_ Natsuki rubbed the back her neck.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight. You know…celebrate my birthday and stuff. We could…" Natsuki didn't exactly like this part of the plan, but Shizuru was the one who suggested it so she pushed onward. "…go dancing and go to a karaoke bar…because you know. Yeah, we haven't seen a lot of each other."

"Honto ni?" Mai eyes started brimming. "This isn't happening. Oh my god…honto ni?" Natsuki laughed and nodded. Mai grabbed on to Natsuki's hand making Natsuki just a bit uneasy when Mai's eyes opened wider. "Natsuki…your…eye..the..oh..Shizuru was right." Mai said finally noticing the scar as her cheeks flushed red. Natsuki smiled at the reaction and couldn't help but stare into her friend's violet eyes as she slowly spoke.

"Oi, Mai…my hands…I want them back now." Natsuki said in stern but playful manner. Mai eyes wavered as she looked into the jade orbs and then drifted to Natsuki's lips as the plea finally reached her ears. Mai let got and held her hand together and chuckled to herself. "Maybe we should join the other two so we can start lunch before they glare holes into our bodies. I don't want to get punished by Shizuru again." Natsuki said as a sweat drop appeared by her head. Mai laughed.

"It Fujino-san that bad?" Mai asked as they walked over and Natsuki went pale.

"Negi…that all I'm going to say." Natsuki said with fear and Mai went white too recalling the incident from their high school days. When the two had finally joined the other Mai was greeted by glare scoffing sound from her young lover. Shizuru glanced over at Natsuki and she just shook her head and sighed.

As their mid-late day lunch went on Natsuki and Shizuru found a way to lighten the mood of their friends by rehashing their life events from their last luncheon with the two. Natsuki and Shizuru bickered with each other over how exactly their first dinner date went. Shizuru swore she was wearing a business suit, but Natsuki swore she was wearing a red one piece dress. Mai laughed at the two with Mikoto as the two suggested to each under their breaths that they'd never try to bicker with each other like that. Natsuki vein was starting to bulge as Shizuru kept arguing with her.

"Shizuru, you were wearing the fucking one piece, damn it!" Natsuki almost spat.

"No, no I wasn't. You pervert! You just want to see me in a one piece because they're easier to take off!" Shizuru shot back. Natsuki smiled in a very wicked fashion and leaned forward.

"Actually, I don't have to worry about taking off the one piece…not to get what I'm going for. I only need one item to be taken off." Natsuki said in raspy tone making Shizuru's jaw hang open and Mai started choking on the piece of food she was swallowing. Shizuru shut her mouth and then it came to her why she was thinking of a business suit and Natsuki was thinking of a one piece red thing.

"Natsuki…we're both right." Shizuru said out loud looking out at nothing as if she was attempting to see the memory, and as if their minds were linked, Natsuki nodded.

"Yeah, it just hit me too. I remember why I can only see the red one piece." Natsuki said with an impish grin as she looked over at Mai who finally swallowed her food. "But we should probably start with that dinner date and end it there. The rest of our life…they don't need to know about." Natsuki said looking back at Shizuru who gave a nod in agreement.

"Well I think that is fair…after all I think I'd probably end up choking on something for good with the way you too talk about things." Mai said while rubbing her throat as Mikoto rubbed her back glaring at Shizuru and Natsuki.

"Okay so I'll start today then…" Natsuki said. Once again, the memories whether they be painful or not came back to the surface for all to see.

The two had parted ways about midday and Natsuki was smirking her entire ride to her loft on her old Ducati from her high school days. As she got there she unlocked the door and frowned at her obvious bad habit lifestyle. The living room area had pieces of clothes everywhere and various empty bottles of something that was a consumable alcoholic beverage. Natsuki held her helmet in her hand as she shut the door behind her. _'I want to take her back here, but damn it…I can't clean this up by myself in time.'_ Natsuki cussed as she place her helmet down on the counter and walked around until she tripped on something; a phone book. Natsuki smiled at the book and quickly flipped through the pages to "maids" and "carpet cleaners". She was going to have this place cleaned and beautiful by the time she left to get Shizuru.

Meanwhile Shizuru found herself laid out on her hotel room bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Natsuki and her fiancé Yuri. She wondered if she ever loved Yuri. Now that she was finally with, no she wasn't with Natsuki, but since she came back her heart did not let her control it anymore. Her heart had gone wild as if it had been locked away ever since that day she and Natsuki argued. _"I don't want us to have a professional relationship…"_ Shizuru blushed recalling how Natsuki said that. _'When did she become so confident?'_ Shizuru cellphone rang she grabbed it knowing that it wouldn't be Natsuki, but Yuri.

"Yes…" Shizuru sighed.

"Send back the ring." Yuri said tritely and hung up. Shizuru had already sent it. It was the first thing she did on her way back to the hotel. She grinned and laughed. Life surely had a lot of twists and turns, but this was a landslide. If the dinner date was only a business date between her client and herself she knew she had screwed up.

The maids had just finished leaving and the steam cleaners had just arrived, Natsuki was wondering what form of entertainment she could provide Shizuru in her loft. She sat in her kitchen and watched as the steam cleaners furiously worked. The head of the team walked over to her to discuss the billing.

"Ma'am the immediate need of our services will be an extra charge along with a normal package." He stated. Natsuki nodded as if she didn't really care and then raise a brow as she realized the man was looking her over.

"Excuse me, sir…" Natsuki said quickly making the man look at her. "I was wondering. I know your company has a device that can dry carpets after they've been treated. How much extra would that be?"

"Uh, a lot." He said stupidly.

"Oh trust me I can afford it. I want that done as well. I also want you to have this done in about two hours. All of it. I have a very important meeting to attend and I need to bring my associate back here." Natsuki said as she watched the man's face go from anger to confusion. "Do it."

"Yes ma'am!"

Two hours later Natsuki handed the man a hefty check and went o her room to change into something that screamed, "You know what I want" of course, this coming from Natsuki's version of "you know what I want" to fit something formal to compliment Shizuru. She eventually worked out the details and found herself in all black. Her shirt was partially unbuttoned at the top to show off her necklace and she wore a pair of earrings Shizuru had given her when she turned 15. Natsuki walked out to her front door holding a set of keys to a car instead of her bike.

Meanwhile Shizuru debated whether treating this as a date or a date as she stared at her not so vast supply of attire. _'Ara, ara I've definitely out done myself this time. Business attire it is then. I don't think I'll get far with Natsuki anyways.' _Shizuru glanced at the time and quickly started to change her clothes. This all seemed so rushed even though much time had passed from the moment she laid down on her bed to her applying the finishing touches to "Shizuru Fujino, business woman". She walked out her suite and went to lobby wondering how exactly she and Natsuki were traveling. Right as Shizuru thought that a beautiful McLaren SLR pulled up. Shizuru could not see what was happening but watched the door man open the passenger door and gesture her into the vehicle. Shizuru cautiously walked over scoffing at Natsuki mentally. How dare Natsuki Kuga send a driver to pick Shizuru Fujino up for a date! Shizuru sat down in the car not even looking at the driver as the doorman shut her door for her. The interior of the car was quite impressive though. The car obviously was new and had not been driven often. The seats were adorned in beautiful very soft but suitable black leather which filled the car with its scent. However the power yet pleasing scent of the leather was competing with a very simple but exotic perfume that came from the driver.

'_The driver is female, and we aren't moving yet. How boring. Natsuki I'm going to rip you a new one when I get to where ever this strange woman is going to take me.'_ Just then the driver's voice rang throughout the car. In was very melodic to Shizuru's ears and so familiar; Natsuki was the driver.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you in advanced. You seem very angry. If I have offended you in any fashion, Fujino-sama, let me know. That way…I can be sure where our evening plans can go on?" Natsuki said in her low voice absent of a teasing tone. Shizuru looked over with wide eyes looking into her former friend's jade eyes. Her jaw hung open for a second and then closed and opened again, but only to close again. "Is everything alright? You look like a fish out of water." Natsuki teased ever so slightly. She grabbed her phone immediately dialing a number holding her right hand out to Shizuru as if to say "one moment please".

"Hello, Pete, is the Chef de cuisine in? Why? Tell him his favorite plongeur is on the line waiting for him. He'll know who I am…" Natsuki put her hand over the receiver and quickly spoke to Shizuru who was in complete shock for Natsuki simple use of French and the fact that she sounded remarkable when speaking it. "Shizuru, since you seem to be, not well, let's say…I want to take you to…hold on." Natsuki attentions went back to the conversation which was completely in french. Shizuru was angry with herself; of course Natsuki would learn the one language she skipped over. Natsuki laughed and the conversation ended. "Okay, I guess I will just surprise you because Jean is going to race me in his new Bugatti Veyron 16.4! Hold on tight!" Shizuru took that as a warning because she had never once thought Natsuki could drive a vehicle and she tighten her seat belt and closed her eyes.

The engine of the vehicle roared as it tore out of the hotel's parking lot. Shizuru did not care to open her eyes as she felt the subtle movements of the powerful Mercedes. In was just as terrifying to be in a car then it was being on the back of that blasted Ducati. Shizuru felt safer on the motorcycle because she could hold on to Natsuki's body, but in this thing it was like she was traveling around in a rocket propelled coffin for two. Natsuki started laughing wildly as the car slowed down and the sound of a garage opened. Shizuru opened her eyes.

Natsuki was still laughing as she pat Shizuru on the shoulder. "Ha, it looks like he beats us here." Natsuki said as she unbuckled herself, turned off the powerful car, and walked out. Shizuru was petrified still, but heard her door open and saw a hand stretch across her waist to unbuckle her seat belt. As the seat belt slowly moved back into it's stationary position Shizuru stepped out guided by rough but oddly soft and gentle hand. Shizuru finally noticed her companion's attire; simply beautiful. Shizuru was at full stand and the hand let go.

"Excuse me for a moment, Fujino-sama." Natsuki said walking passed her to a tall man holding one large bag. The conversation was, yet again, in French. Shizuru could not help but stare at Natsuki as if it looked like she was pleading for the man to stay. The man laughed and glanced over to Shizuru. He grabbed Natsuki by the shoulder and whispered into her ear.

Natsuki paused at this point of the story. Mai about flipped out and so did Mikoto.

"YOU CAN'T STOP!!!" Mai shouted. Shizuru laughed and agreed.

"Ara, Natsuki dear, I do have to agree with Tokiha-san on this one. I never did find out what Jean said and he won't tell me to this very day." Shizuru teased and Mikoto laughed at Natsuki reddening expression.

"Okay fine…Mai, you and I are so getting shit faced tonight now." Natsuki said sighing. So for the sake of her lover and friends Natsuki continue the story from the secretive whisper.

Jean leaned toward Natsuki's ear and began to whisper to her. "Kuga, this isn't very normal. You typically come to my restaurant with your richer dates. And might I say this one is very beautiful. I can see why you want her at your loft, but does she know what you have in store for her?" Natsuki laughed and whispered back to her friend.

"Jean, this is my high school sweet heart…you know the one. She's actually my manager now too. So I wanted to thank her, but I had ever intention of coming to your restaurant. She seemed a bit upset when she hopped into my car so I figured. Why not take her to my loft. No sin in that right Jean?" Natsuki asked as if she was looking for advice and her friend smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, how you've grown my friend. You are right, no sin at all. What would be a sin is if you don't settle that problem you have with her." He gave Natsuki a hug with one arm and handed her the bag. "I really must be going. God knows what that imbecile Pete is doing in my place at my restaurant!" Jean said as Natsuki laughed waving goodbye. Natsuki headed back over to Shizuru and grabbed her hand with her free hand.

"Kuga-san, where are we exactly? And…when did you learn to speak French?" Shizuru asked with curiosity as Natsuki settled the bag on the ground unlocked her door to her loft keeping her other hand on Shizuru. She grabbed the bag as the door creaked open and lead Shizuru into the dark open space.

"Wait there, please…" Natsuki said with a nervous stutter releasing Shizuru's hand letting her finger tips graze across Shizuru's palm to her finger tips.

"Sure…" Shizuru said quietly smiling at Natsuki's nervousness. _'I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you, Natsuki…'_ Then to lighten her way the lights came on and Natsuki walked out in front of Shizuru down the hall with her hand extended. Shizuru was in awe of the raven haired woman's stance to Shizuru the stance said, "you're home", and she slowly walked over to Natsuki.

Natsuki gulped and felt hand upon hers again. "To answer your question from earlier about where we are…this is my home. Welcome to my_ 'our'_ home, Shizuru." Natsuki said slowly realizing she had dropped her formality with Shizuru by accident. "I..."

"I apologize…Fujino-sama."

"Stop it…" Shizuru said pulling her hand from the younger woman.

"What's wrong? Have I offended you again, Fujino-sama?" Natsuki said with worry in her eyes.

"Just stop being so formal!" Shizuru almost shouted at Natsuki with a bit of rage in her voice. "Let's get this over with…" Shizuru said in a defeated tone. Natsuki brow knitted from this reaction. The evening was beautiful and her companion was just as beautiful however her mood was just going everywhere. Natsuki quickly setup their meal to the best of her abilities. She did working for a restaurant in the past to pay off some of her tabs so she had more than idea on how to make it look decent. The women ate in silence and finished their food just as silently.

"Thank you…" Shizuru said as she got up. "I don't think I'm in the mood for entertainment however. I can have the hotel send a cab so you can stay. I wouldn't want Fujino Corps losing one their new prospects because of reckless driving." Shizuru said with biting tone glaring at Natsuki. Natsuki couldn't stand any longer as she kicked back her chair slamming her hands on the table.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! I haven't seen you in about lets six or seven years and this is it! This is it! Oh come on Shizuru!" Natsuki walked around the table as Shizuru grabbed her cellphone getting ready to dial the hotel. Natsuki snatched the phone from her and threw it across the room against the wall. Shizuru eyes followed the bits of phone that fell to the ground.

"You…you thoughtless stupid little bitch!" Shizuru shouted turning around. "I shouldn't have taken this position with my father's company. You…you…GOD! What do always get under my skin!" Shizuru said as felt arms wrap around her. She struggle but found in was no use as they only tightened this time. "This is your answer for everything. A hug and a kiss, right?"

"Shut up…" Natsuki said with pain in her voice.

"Just a hug this time…oh I've been demoted in your heart." Shizuru said as she felt hot tears roll down her face as the pain resurface. The pain of her real love for Natsuki, but Natsuki wasn't letting her go. She would not let go no matter how many times Shizuru stabbed her with violent memories of the time before they parted.

"Shizuru…shizuru…please, just shut up!" Natsuki pleaded with her. "If it's a kiss you want then you can have it. You can have anything! Just…just.." Natsuki's pleading voice trailed off as slowly released Shizuru.

"Just what…" Shizuru said with venom despite the way her heart beat. _'Why I am doing this…no Natsuki…I love you damn it. Why am I doing thing?!'_ Natsuki then pull Shizuru into a full kiss. It was their first kiss after the carnival. It was painful and passionate; sensual and deep. "Nats-uki…" Shizuru sighed after they broke their kiss.

Natsuki could not respond as heart finally let go and the weight that had burdened her after six or seven years was gone. Shizuru had finally said her name. Natsuki had waited for that. She had also been waiting to kiss her for years too and that wish was satisfied. Shizuru cupped Natsuki face with a trembling hand and drew the woman in for another kiss. This kiss was much more passionate and almost lustful in the way Shizuru approached, but Natsuki didn't back down as she went with it.

Natsuki and Shizuru stopped the story there because the rest was a bit too personal. Mai and Mikoto pouted but they could not have their way as Shizuru began to speak.

"Ara, Natsuki, you and Mai should get going." Shizuru said to Natsuki who was standing up rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, uh, Mikoto you don't mind if me and Mai hang out for my birthday?" Natsuki asked hesitantly. Mikoto instantly wrapped one arm around Shizuru's waist and smiled making Natsuki slightly angry.

"Sure, only if get to keep Fujino-san since I know she'll be lonely. Isn't that right, Fujino-san?" Mikoto said smiling making sure Mai was watching. Shizuru sighed.

"Yes, I will be lonely without Natsuki tonight. How thoughtful of you Mikoto." Shizuru said kissing Mikoto's cheek making Mai's jaw drop and Natsuki turn her head away.

"Let's go Mai…" Natsuki said in low voice. "THEY can clean up! Giving us more time to dance, sing, and get shit faced!" Mai nodded in agreement as they both stormed off together. Midnight tresses flying in the air with tightly clenched fists, Natsuki stormed away from _her _Shizuru.

* * *

Omake 

Shizuru: Yes I will be very lonely without Natsuki tonight...

Natsuki: Ah, screw it.. - walks away from Mai and tackles Shizuru-

Mai and Mikoto: -watches in...horror?-

Mikoto: Ne, Mai...let go back to the mansion

Mai: -nods-

* * *

No volk corner today...sorry volk...lost your questions. REVIEW PLEASE...I worked on this one endlessly! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own My-Hime. This is purely a fan made fiction.

A/N: Okay so this is a bit late but...

Kyoto-ben used in this chapter (_Ho na_ means _Goodbye_).

_**Racer**_

**Chapter 6**

_By Kara Papas_

As the blue hair woman stormed off with her bubbly busty friend following her. Suddenly her phone rang as she got closer to the parking lot. She answered her phone without checking her caller ID. At first there was a gentle breathing on the other line and then a most beautiful Kyoto accent followed.

"Ho na, my love…" Then the line cut off. Natsuki clenched her eyes shut and Mai's hand landed on her shoulder in a friendly fashion.

"Natsuki? What wrong? Who was that?" Mai asked seeing her friend had stopped to answer the phone and she had obvious reaction to the caller's message. Natsuki smiled at Mai which made her blush a bit because she wasn't used to a smiling Natsuki. However most individuals who had cross Natsuki Kuga usually weren't on a receiving end of a smiling face but a fist heading straight for their face or stomach; basically where ever she could get in a shot so she could get where she was going to. That is another story which can be told later.

"It was Shizuru just saying goodbye in very special way." Yes, a very special way was a voice that would constantly remind Natsuki of the woman she battled during the carnival. Something she and Shizuru talked about constantly.

------Flashback----

It was the same night of the argument that would separate the girls for the next seven years. There Natsuki and Shizuru sat in her dorm room as she was preparing to leave for college. Natsuki had kept up the act of being all buddy-buddy with Shizuru for everyone else, but she and Shizuru were when alone they were obliviously at odds with each other.

"Natsuki…I want you to understand even though I was under the influence of Lord Kokuyou…it was still me." Shizuru said as they sat down on her couch.

"Oh come on Shizuru you can't actually believe that!" Natsuki gruffly responded not wanting to accept what was going on between them.

"The feelings I had then…I have now, still, buried deep in my heart. The things that thing provoked me to do…were things I wanted. I cannot tell you how sorry I am if I hurt you then."

"Baka! I already said it's alright…but you know how I feel…about this all. You know. Right?" Natsuki started to mutter towards the end. Silence permeated the ample room and then the beginning of their separate lives began as the four words left Natsuki's mouth, _"…I need to know…"_.

------Flashback over-----

Shizuru and Mikoto had finished up taking up the mess of the picnic. Shizuru found herself in the kitchen of the Director's mansion and Mikoto was preparing some tea without having to asking Shizuru if she wanted a cup she just settled one down in front of the Kyoto woman.

"Ookini, Minagi-kun." Shizuru said smiling _'I can't read her. This isn't good I better keep my guard up like Natsuki suggested.'_ Mikoto blushed and sat across from Shizuru. How this feral girl matured was beyond anyone's imagination. She was lithe, mysterious, had an aura of danger about her, and seemed to know the blending of tea arts. Shizuru sipped the tea and her eyes lit up at the flavors that danced upon her tongue and flowed down her throat as she swallowed. Mikoto hadn't drunk any of her yet and was peering at Shizuru as if she were a cat waiting for its prey to move.

"Do you like it Fujino-san?" Mikoto said in her very own husky voice she had developed as she got older. The feral girl was still very feral as Shizuru eyes went to the young woman who had an extremely playful grin on with her hand clasped around her very own cup. The steam wafted in front of the feral woman's face as she eagerly waited for Shizuru's voice to waltz into her ears.

"This is very delicious and I feel so rejuvenated. Minagi-kun where did you acquire this blend?" Shizuru said placing the porcelain cup on the table looking at gleefully Mikoto. Mikoto took a quick sip, sighed, and smirked at the cup. Her golden eyes shimmered as she peered at Shizuru. The feral level on this young woman had gone from domestic house cat to prowling wild cat.

"I didn't buy it. I made it!" She said happily making the image of the 14 year old Mikoto jump into Shizuru mind. Shizuru decided to get into her playful mode since Mikoto was obviously trying to get her there. "I've been working on it for sometime now since brother wanted me to learn something to be gentler. I've taken quite a liking to it. I make different blends everyday, but Mai does not like tea. Brother doesn't visit much since I took his place, by…Mai. So I make tea for me…"

Shizuru smiled warmly at the younger woman who seemed to just open up before her like old tomb to archeologist. "You should make Mai try the tea Minagi-kun. She will like it if you insist she has a one cup everyday." Shizuru smiled as the young woman started sipping her tea again. "Trust me, I know how you feel. Perhaps you should show Mai how tea is traditionally brewed. I know it took me one cup a day and then showing Natsuki how I made it to get her to appreciate it. Of course I did other things when we got together again, but I got her to drink tea for me when I was in high school."

------

Natsuki sneezed a couple of times as she turned the corner in the car to where her memory was taking her and Mai. Mai looked at Natsuki as she rubbed her nose from sneezing and thought about where to go. The streets in Fuka hadn't changed terribly and people had just gotten older and perhaps more ignorant. The street had the occasional Fuka Gakuen student that Mai required Natsuki to slow down so she could yell at them for being so close to the red light district. The girls and boys that did stop to listen to her were actually quite shocked to see the school Director dresses so youthfully. The insult sunk in as Mai sighed sitting back in her chair. She wasn't that old, but it was true as true could be she would be pushing thirty soon as well as her twenty eight year old friend who finally parked in front of a club.

"What the hell is this? This club used to be the Lone Wolf's Den!" Natsuki griped as she and Mai walked out to the front. The external features had changed immensely, and the club was now called Vixen Kittens. Mai laughed at the odds Natsuki would drive to this place. She knew exactly who owned it too. The best dealing business woman of Fuka owned this establishment and ran it with a clawed fisted; metaphorically speaking. However there was a time she really could have. Natsuki sighed as Mai wrapped her arm around Natsuki's and pulled her in. Natsuki scoffed at the internal changes to this club as Mai dragged her to the bar which was nice placed in the center. The club looked almost scary similar to the one in the television series _Charmed_ with exception of more pinkish hues and strong blues. As they approached the bar they noticed a woman sitting at the bar stretched out across the bar counter with about two empty bottle of sake, three empty shot glasses, five empty beer bottles, an ash tray, and god know what else on the floor. The woman's hair was a maroon red and she had it pulled up in a ponytail. Mai and Natsuki both looked at each and mouthed the name together; "Midori…" so they cautiously approach the very drunk older woman.

They both stood there calling out to her, but the woman wouldn't move a muscle so Mai thought of combining two things Midori loved outside of the thing she was already drunk off of.

"Midori-chan! Wake up!! A new tomb in Egypt was discovered and it had the HiME symbol on the tomb walls!" Mai shouted, knowing she had made every last thing up, and Natsuki stood there plastering a hand across her own face as the drunken woman sat straight up.

"WHAT!! NO WA…" Midori belched in between her drunken statement "Oooo, that was nice, ugh, sorry…Mai-san…Kuga!" Midori hazily peered at her former students, one of which seemed concerned and they other was trying not to make eye contact. Mai rubbed the back of her head as she looked over Midori. She still didn't dress her age, but then again Mai cold never be certain of her age and Natsuki didn't really care for the woman ever since the last karaoke party she went to with Mai and the others. Midori slurred something neither on the two could understand as Mai dug into her purse for her cell to call a cab for Midori. The music had started to get louder in the bar and Mai decided to walked outside to call the cab leaving Natsuki with Midori.

"Mai, wait, don't leave me with this 'become lesbian when drunk' woman! MAI! OI!" Natsuki shouted realizing Mai ignored and she looked over her shoulder when she could hear Midori calling for the bartender.

"Hey! Cutie, come here and give me another Midori Colada!" Midori glanced back over at Natsuki a grin like a lecherous idiot and shouted back at the bartender. "Better yet honey, get me a Sweet Tight Pussy!" Natsuki jaw dropped and her face went red as felt so sorry for poor bartender. The bartender ignored Midori as she must have gone over her limit a while ago. Midori glared at the bartender.

"I'm celebrating damn it! Come on and show a young girl like me some love after all I'm only 23 years old." Natsuki coughed and laughed all at the same time hearing that regaining the blood she had lost from the mixed drink's name. She figured Midori had to have been about 24 when teaching at Fuka Gakuen; that would make her about 36 now. The bartender had the phone clutched in his hands as he nervously stared at Midori. He hung up and the sound of a door slamming could be heard from the back over the booming music that suddenly got louder.

Midori looked back over at Natsuki and got shocked that Natsuki was actually there. "Kuga, what are yooouuu doin hur. I me'n arnt youuu supotht to be wfh yer gul?" The slurring had started to get worse, but Midori tried to speak on when an angry red head showed up behind her.

"I should have known it was you! You dumbass teacher! Get the hell out of my fucking club! And leave my poor bartender alone…alone… and…KUGA!!!!" The red head push passed Midori. "As I live and die. Good bloody hell, why on earth are you in my club?" Natsuki was standing there slack jawed at the woman that stood before her, Nao Yuuki. Mai came back in seeing a rather odd scene unfolding in front of her as she joined the three former HiMEs.

"Hey, Nao, sorry for butting in, but I called a cab for Midori and it's waiting out front and since you're the owner I think you should walk her out." Mai said ever so politely pulling Natsuki to her side so Nao could get the hint.

"Gee, thanks Mai-san." Nao said in a biting manner as she helped Midori to the cab waiting outside. "Come on you god damn drunkard."

"Woohoo I got a pretty girl taking me to a cab!" Midori gleefully cheered. Nao groaned as they disappeared.

Natsuki and Mai sat down at the bar as the bartender picked up the aftermath that was Midori. Natsuki had the almost a completely brainless expression across her face as she sat there quickly order a Rusty Nail. Mai giggled at Natsuki choice and order a Slow Screw for herself which made Natsuki blush just hearing those words come out of Mai's mouth.

"Why don't you two join me at the booth over there away from this noise?" Nao said as placed her hands on either of the woman's shoulders patting them. Natsuki drank her cocktail in a fast swig at the friendliness that was exuding from Nao. This was very much an uncharacteristic thing for her to be nice. Natsuki only knew two things that could make a woman like her change; getting screwed or having a child, but that was typically the side effect of a really good screw, she assumed. They all sat down at the table and just stared at each other in silence.

"Who are you?" Natsuki asked bugged eyed looking at Nao who laughed madly.

"Hello to you too Kuga. What's wrong is life hard being a closet gay?" Nao retorted. Natsuki did a double take and quickly poked Mai in the middle making the busty woman cradle her precious tummy chub of what little she had.

"Itai! What the hell is up with you today Natsuki?" Mai said responding in defense of her injured chub.

"What with that scar Kuga? Are you trying to make yourself more desirable as dyke or something?" Nao sadistically said glaring at Natsuki.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Natsuki finally broke holding her hands to her head. Natsuki was about to have a severe aneurism. _'I hope Shizuru is doing fine. I'm coming home drunk tonight.'_

----

Shizuru found herself pleasantly dress in a karategi at Mikoto's dojo which resided on the Academies' grounds. Mikoto had a class to teach and it is required that everyone in the dojo wear a gi so Shizuru did not protest and redressed putting her hair up and everything.

"Ara, ara, Minagi-kun it would seem your class is not showing up tonight. It is a quarter passed seven and not soul is here." Shizuru said with much glee. Mikoto seem very solemn and angry that her students would not come to this mandatory meeting tonight, but there was nothing she could do since it was up to the parents to bring their children and it was the start of holiday.

"I suppose they all decide to go on holiday, then." The golden eyes peered back at Shizuru who was sitting peaceful in what appeared to be a mediation position. "Fujino-san?"

"Yes, Minagi-kun…" said smoothly.

"I don't suppose you'd like to be my student for tonight? You get to have a personal one on one lesson with a master." Mikoto boasted making Shizuru chuckle as red orbs met with golden orbs.

"I would love to be your student. Besides Natsuki has only taught me how to get out situation that I could cause and not how to be defensive." Shizuru pouted as she stood. "_One on_ _one_ sound like something I do often though." Shizuru playfully mentioned.

"Must be nice." Mikoto said in a straight tone musing at the idea to herself going _one on one _with Shizuru. "Now come over here and face the wall behind you when you get to me so I can get you in the proper stance." Shizuru nodded and did as told slowly loosening up as she felt the feral woman's hands move her into position. Mikoto walked out in front of Shizuru holding her hand to her chin nodding to herself on the stance and then stood by Shizuru in a similar stance. "Okay, now I want you to try and repeat everything I do. I will go slowly, alright. And we'll only do this for an hour or maybe half and hour. Then we'll go to my favorite sauna to relax."

The two went over drill after drill as Shizuru wondered why she sensed an odd amount of danger from Mikoto. The sensation soon explained itself when she found she had to use her fresh knowledge of defense to defend herself from an on coming attack. Mikoto did a few on these drills with Shizuru letting the Kyoto woman win all the drills and for the final drill Mikoto warned her it would be almost realistic. Mikoto charged at Shizuru making the attack very real as she threw a hurling blow after blow near Shizuru's torso. Shizuru desperately blocked every attack with the knowledge she just obtained and as things started to get worse she use some of Natsuki's tactics which threw Mikoto off giving Shizuru the advantage. However the advantage was short lived as Mikoto caught hold of Shizuru's right forearm and heaved the woman over and onto her back. The winded Shizuru lay there and Mikoto had let go stand still for a moment waiting for Shizuru to rebound like one of her students but the woman did not move. Shizuru stared at the ceiling thinking. _'I wonder if Natsuki has ever been in this position before after an attack. I know she's been in this position…before…with not just me apparently.'_ The ceiling was nice brown from the wood that made up the ceiling and it was framed by beige walls with the occasional brown line separating each panel.

As red eyes were peering at the ceiling in the dojo elsewhere in Fuka a set of green eyes were also plastered to another ceiling. Natsuki couldn't quite see the ceiling since she was in a under lit nightclub. Nao had long left the two former high school friends behind as she had to scare off more drunkards. Natsuki had finish two shots of vodka and Mai was tugging on her arm for a Natsuki dance with her. The busty orange hair woman's face was flushed from all her drinking and excitement. Natsuki had wondered whether she had drunk enough she had a Rusty nail earlier and that was a strong drink with at least five ounces of scotch in it, but she didn't feel her lips going numb.

"Natsuki! Come on and dance with me! You said you would." Mai shouted over the music that was blaring a Cascada mix from "_Every Time We Touch_" to "_Bad Boy_". As Natsuki stood she swore the music was slowly starting to merge into some Pussycat Dolls mix. Natsuki grumbled and grabbed Mai's hand as they left the booth to go to the dance floor. Natsuki attempted to keep somewhat of a distance, but Mai wasn't going to let that happen. She pull Natsuki against her placing her hands on her slender taut waist. Natsuki gulped at the physical contact as Mai and her body grinded against each other. Mai whispered hotly in Natsuki's ear, "Dancing not fun unless you can feel it; hot and sweaty. I like it that way…Natsuki." Natsuki knew this Mai trying to push her but how would Mai react if Natsuki actually acted on the request. Natsuki ran her hands from Mai's exposed shoulders tentatively feeling every nuance as her hands found their goal at the small of her back. Natsuki aggressively pushed Mai against herself making Mai grind harder against her thigh making the woman gasp.

"Is this how you like to feel it, Gakuenchou?" Natsuki said in seductive coarse husky voice over Mai shoulder after she flipped her around so her back would be against her chest. The song switch to "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat dolls as Natsuki forced Mai to move with her body. Mai eyebrow knitted with guilt and she didn't seem comfortable, but Natsuki was going to continue to push her. The raven haired woman ran her hands from below Mai's ample bust to hips.

"Natsuki…what are you doing?" Mai said in panting tone as she felt hot breath against her neck which was followed by a gentle kiss. Natsuki was getting a tad bit carried away with herself, but she didn't care. Natsuki ran her hands up again brushing over Mai's breasts to touch her shoulders. "You…you..need..to…" Mai felt lips against neck again.

"I need to what?" Natsuki said as if in a trance as licked the area she kissed smiling devilishly. "You're definitely no Shizuru, Gakuenchou." Natsuki stopped and walked back to the booth.

Meanwhile sitting in only towels was Shizuru and Mikoto. Shizuru sneezed ever so slightly knowing it must be Natsuki fault. Mikoto had an embarrassed look on her face because of the entire sparing match. Shizuru had remained so still that Mikoto had quickly run over to her and sat by her. Shizuru had a cocky grin on her face as looked back over at Mikoto who was written with guilt.

"Ara, don't be upset. I rather enjoyed it myself, but it will be our secret. I won't tell Natsuki if you don't tell Mai." Shizuru leaned close to Mikoto and cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "There, now I've done it too. So I'll feel just as guilty when I see Natsuki."

The night was getting closer to ending for all of them. Shizuru and Mikoto sat down in the kitchen eating tradition Japanese cuisine and sipping a tea blend Shizuru did for the two of them.

"So, Fujino-san, I want to thank you…" Mikoto suddenly muttered. Shizuru got a perplexed look on her face as Mikoto said that. "I'm glad you decided to stay with me while _they_ went out together. I've had fun and you've taught me some things today too."

"Oh?" Shizuru responded smiling and sipped her tea.

"Yeah…" Mikoto got up from her chair and walked over to Shizuru's chair. Shizuru didn't move a muscle as Mikoto plucked the tea cup from her hand placing it on the table beside them. She put her hand on the backrest of the chair behind each of Shizuru's shoulder and kissed Shizuru on the lips. Shizuru quickly tried to push Mikoto away, but the feral woman grabbed Shizuru's hands. Shizuru did the only thing she could she responded with a kiss and then bit Mikoto's bottom lip. Mikoto recoiled giving Shizuru a chance to bolt. Shizuru was out classed in this cat-and-mouse game and she knew it.

A similar event was unfolding at Vixen Kittens as Mai stormed off to the bathroom shaking from guilt and shock of what Natsuki had done. As she stood in the sitting side of room she heard the door open again and there was Natsuki. She had a predator glimmer in her eyes as walked towards Mai pushing her down again the couch.

"If you want empty sex…I can give that to you." Natsuki said pinning Mai's wrists above her head. Mai's eyes started to tear up and looked to the side. Natsuki internally felt like dirt, but she was playing bad cop for Shizuru tonight so they could force their friends to realize what they have. Natsuki used one hand to secure Mai's wrists and used the other to cup her face as she roughly kissed Mai. Mai even though she did not want this she willingly accepted the kiss. Natsuki felt dampness upon her arm and broke the violating kiss to see her friend crying.

"Natsuki…I don't want this…I want to go home…I'm so sorry for leading you on." Mai said as tears rolled down her face. Natsuki smiled apologetically and took her friend into her arms hugging her.

"I'm sorry too. I just wanted to give you the idea of what you had. I didn't mean for it to go this far…" Natsuki said softly. Mai patted Natsuki on the cheek firmly.

"Meanie…" Mai giggled at her friend and suddenly Natsuki phone went off.

"Natsuki….what do I do when I knock someone unconscious…" Shizuru voice was wary as a groaning sound could be heard in the background. Natsuki looked at Mai with shock.

"We'll be there shortly! Don't worry about anything else. If you have to…hide in the school. Just…just leave Mikoto there…and hide." Natsuki grabbed Mai's hand and they left in a rush.

Shizuru did as told as she found herself walking down an old corridor still scattered with school propaganda and love note pinned to the cork board for all still. She was sighing as walked down this hallway remembering everything that happened there before the Carnival. How everything became intensified by the Carnival. The school kept its old flare as the sound her heels clicked through the hallway. She stopped by a door to classroom or a meeting room. The room had been completely destroyed, but she knew this is where it stood now replaced by something else.

Shizuru whispered the words to herself as her finger slipped into barren handle sliding the door open. _'As spontaneous as ever, I see…'_ The door opened slowly and she kept her eyes shut only opening them when a gust of night air blew across her face. The air had crisp scent and familiar texture that is, if wind could have texture. A desk lay before her with silhouetted figure facing her leaning against. The silver hues of the faint moonlight crashed down from behind them as their hair fanned out with the coming gusts. Each tress of hair trapped by the dark light reached out for the one in front of its owner. It was a wish fulfilled here. Shizuru stretched her hand out in front of her in disbelief thinking she was lost in a fantasy, but behind the familiar silhouette was an open window. Shizuru stopped herself halfway and blinked a few times to make sure the silhouette was still there and it was.

"You know…despite my leg injuries I can still scale a tree damn fast…" A husky voice came from the shadowy face. Shizuru didn't say anything.

"I knew you'd come here…Shizuru…" The figure said as they pushed off the desk standing momentarily before a hand went to their right leg. Shizuru rushed over putting her hands at the figure's waist.

"Natsuki, you shouldn't have done something so stupid…" Shizuru said seriously and Natsuki laughed a bit.

"Mou, Shizuru, I just wanted to be there….you know like I always was when you opened that door." Natsuki said as she and Shizuru hobbled out of the classroom.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered as they walked down the hallway.

"Mmm…" Natsuki green eyes locked onto Shizuru's as they slowed to a stop.

"Happy birthday."

"It feels like it has been over for a long time though, but thanks."

* * *

Volk83's Question Corner 

Kara: Interview time girls -knocking on their dressing room door-

-muffled sounds coming from room-

Kara: -bangs on door- STOP SCREWING EACH OTHER AND GET TO THE INTERVIEW!!!

-not too much later at Volk's Studio ShizNat appear hand in hand-

Volk: Glad you two could make it today. You guys look exhausted...did you run here?

Natsuki: -blushes- ...yeah that's it we ran...

Shizuru: -smiles playfully at Natsuki-

Volk: -get text from Kara "they were screwing each other like bunnies" Volk gasps and goes red-

Natsuki: So what is the question today?

Volk: -coughs madly- Its uh about your writer friend, Kara-san.

Shizuru: That's seems fair enough...she wear black panties and like to sleep nude.

NAtsuki: -bug eyed- HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT???

Shizuru: Ara,ara...

Volk: -brow furrows- Do you think Kara-san wrote too many stories? -says loudly-

Natsuki: Yeah, I do! Stupid author is getting her kicks off by writing about us.

Shizuru: I think it is theraputic for Kara-san to write these fan fictions. Yes she has many but that only means she is branching out wach emotion she has into each piece. She also probably writes so many because she is truly inspired by us. -looks at Natsuki-

Natsuki: Whatever -crosses arms in front of herself-

Volk: Do you think she'll finish them, Fujino-san?

Shizuru: Ara, ara call me Shizuru.

Volk: -giggles- Okay, Shizuru.

Natsuki: -death glares at Volk-

Shizuru: I will answer this with another question. Do you want her to finish them?

-Kara walks into the studio-

Kara: TIMES UP!!! -drags ShizNat away-

* * *

Wooo I was going to do another omake but I found Volk83's questions! If you'd like a question corner spot...let me know! 

Now show me some love and review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have been attempting to work on this chapter for long periods of time but I cannot top the last chapter. I hope this is intense enough. I made sure to keep it exciting. And I promise I will try and return to my M rated status. LOL

Disclaimer: sunrise own mai hime

Racer Chapter 8

The rookie biker was surrounded by the sounds of her breaths each breath was strong and fast, and the pulse of her heart was erratic. The air was thick as well as the scent the surrounded her nose as the sweat dripped from her chin. Natsuki tightened her grip as the tension between her legs became more intense. She could feel the heat gathering as she held on tight.

The race, she was in the race again, after the first few laps she had finally reached the top ten and was struggling for eighth place. The roaring of the engines and the speed of the air around her was all too much for Shizuru to watch but the older woman stood in front her chair adorn with a baseball cap and a familiar leather jacket only seen on Natsuki in her high school.

Natsuki was pulling along side a Japanese racer who did a guts thing and removed one hand to give the rookie thumbs up for her efforts on trying to take seventh place. The Japanese bike became unsteady for a split second but the veteran racer got control of what seemed to be a difficult situation. However this veteran wasn't going to give his place up so easily and sped up to make into a real race. The race track was a very strange looped course that Natsuki had been on once before and had tragically failed at due to a high velocity turn gone wrong.

Shizuru nervously stood in front of her chair when she heard someone approach her from behind. The man stood a head taller than Shizuru. He was clad in a high end business suit adorn with a Fujino Corps badge. The expression of this man's face was lost and tired. His eyes roamed the backside of Shizuru's body as if had seen her body bear before and he was trying to revive the image. His lip curled into a snarl when Shizuru began to speak to him ever so tritely.

"You cannot be here unless you are a member of this racing team or you are an associate of the Fujino Corporation." Shizuru said not moving one muscle but still managed to give off that aura of sudden doom. The man almost seemed shocked by this behavior from Shizuru. He was accustomed to a more subservient Shizuru than this somewhat domineering one. He looked to where she was looking before initially responding while listening to the over head speakers.

"And there she goes!!!! It's Natsuki Kuga racing for the Fujino Corporation under the newest division of Ducati's racing branch!" The first announcer said. The man's jaw clenched and tightened showing his distasted for Natsuki. The hatred he had grew even more when he could swear he heard a whisper coming from Shizuru. "Natsuki….be safe…"

The second announcer seemed worried when he started his quick narration of the events that were unfolding in front of them. "I don't know Freddy, this looks bad. Kuga is racing and trying to match wits with Shin'ichi Itoh. They may both be Japanese but they are both terribly competitive and it isn't a nation based sport. It's a model, company, and racer based sport."

The brochure that was in Shizuru's hands was becoming a mere bit of tissue paper the way she was kneading at it over and over to reduce her stress. The announcer was going to say the one thing Shizuru did not want to hear, but knew it was inevitable. "This is the very course that Kuga crashed in when under a different corporation." The second announcer continued. However the man was growing impatient with Shizuru's focus on Natsuki.

"Shizuru…" The man finally said her name with much conviction. Shizuru back became rigid and she sucked air quickly into her mouth raising her chest as she slowly averted her eyes from the racing track.

The first announce spoke again in the background. "Yes, Kuga doesn't seem to fair too well with high velocity turning. Roomer has it the rookie racer use to be delinquent and was injured in a high speed accident… OH NO SHE'S COMING ON THE TURN GOING AT AN INCREDIBLE FAST CLIP!!! Shizuru wanted to turn her head around when she heard that. Shizuru felt the seconds where like minutes, but the man would not have her look at that blue haired woman.

"LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!!" The man shouted grabbing Shizuru by the shoulder's. "You owe me that much, Shizuru." As the man said that Natsuki was coming up to the turn. In her mind the accident started flashing into her vision. The sweat on her face stung as she grimaced turning her bike to over take Itoh's position. Natsuki exhaled as the bike leveled itself with the ground making her body dangerously close to asphalt. Shizuru's eyes widened in as the man in her way was none other than her former fiancé, Yuri. The scattering pedals of cherry blossoms dropping onto the surface of still water were not the best image to describe the entire picture. The perfect image was a hurricane force winds whip around large tidal waves in the middle of a hellish ocean surround by a menacing sky of grays and blacks.

The announcer made a sudden gasp making Shizuru yank herself from the angry man's grasp as she turned around. "GOOOOO!! GOOO ! GOOOO !!! ROOKIE GO!!" The announcer screamed as it was evident Natsuki had made the turn perfectly and had succeeded in taking over Itoh's position. The race had one last lap and Natsuki was securely in the seventh place but she was coming closer to the next racer. The moments were pilling atop another and the tension was all around. The turn ended as the bikers all were upright again. A clean shot lay before Natsuki as the sweat on her brow threatened her eyes. The bikers were all traveling at incredible speeds, but Natsuki wanted to risk it. She revved the engine with all hopes set aside she went with her gut as she climbed passed safe speeds, not that high speeds were safe, but even then the bike had it's own limits and she was putting the Ducati name on the line. She could see the first and second place from where she was at they were very close to finishing. It was the last stretch after all but she could at least make it to fifth or fourth place.

The sky was open and calm in the last seconds of the race. The clouds danced about restricting some bright rays of sunlight that lit up sections of the ground and shaded others. Natsuki had a good feeling about the cloud patterns hoping she was right as she passed the sixth place racer. The clouds shifted again releasing a strong burst of light onto the track and right into the vision of the fourth and fifth racer. They both reacted in a very predictable fashion which made Natsuki more the happier as she grinned with the acceleration of her precious Ducati. Shizuru smiled unconsciously and turned her attention back to man in the room with her.

"You are so bold to make demands with me, Kouri-san." Shizuru said as the smile remained firmly on her lips. Yuri was accustomed to Shizuru's coldness because that was what drew him to her so long ago. Her superficiality was a mask she had to maintain to hide the hurricane of emotions trapped beneath those crimson orbs. A hurricane he want to quell, but he ultimately knew he could never when matched against the closest person in Shizuru's heart. Yuri scowled at the Kyoto born woman as he took a step forward closing the distance between them.

"I suggested to the president to let me investigate the progress of this investment, Fujino-san." Yuri said trying to keep the biting tone back. Shizuru raised an eyebrow and pulled her cellphone out to make a quick call. Yuri's eyes widen as she went to dial the number and he quickly struck the phone from her hand. "Damn you and your protocols, Shizuru. Come back to me." As the words left his mouth the race had finished. Natsuki pulled up to her crew and quickly dismounted her bike taking her helmet off.

"Charlie, where is Shizuru?" Natsuki panted as towel appeared on her shoulder from another crew member.

"Shizuru should be in the nice A/C filled room leaving us to slave out here in the heat as always." Charlie said with amusement and Natsuki gently punched him on the shoulder.

"Yeah and that is why she loves you guys…I'm going to check in on her okay. Don't work too hard Charlie." Natsuki said as she limped to the VIP room not knowing what she'd be faced with when entering.

Shizuru rubbed her hand from where Yuri had struck out at her. Yuri stood there staring at her delicate hands and how one was red from his action. He took a step back and bowed as an apology and as he came upright from his bow the door opened up.

"Shizu..ru.. " Natsuki said slowly as she limped in putting the picture together piece by piece. The floor had a cellphone on it. Shizuru was rubbing one her hands, and there was a man in the room with her who didn't seem happy about the biker's presence. Natsuki limped into the room further. She decided to play it dumb and see what would happen if she acted the part of an employee.

"Fujino-san, is everything alright?" Natsuki said toughly looking back at Yuri and then Shizuru. Shizuru stared at Natsuki strangely because of her formalness, but it did what Natsuki had intended. Yuri interrupted the formality as proof that Shizuru and Natsuki were not truly together. Yuri quickly kneeled down to retrieve the phone on the ground handing it to Shizuru who was sorely at loss for what was happening. Shizuru tugged the leather jacket on her body closer as she watched the visual exchange go on between Natsuki and Yuri.

"I'm Yuri Kouri, Kuga-san." Yuri extended his hand for a shake but Natsuki just glared at his hand after hearing his name. She finally met the former fiancé of her lover. The man was cocky and tall. Natsuki huffed a bit as she shifted her weight onto her good leg.

"Sorry, I'm a bit sweaty and I don't want to goo on you." Natsuki laughed. "So Kouri-san, what brings you here?" Yuri was feeling a bit more comfortable as Natsuki continue on with the small talk.

"OH, I'm just here to check up on our investments and seeing if the Fujino name isn't being sullied. Of course I know that Shizuru here would never do anything like that just so she could get back with a high school crush." He laughed but did not receive a joining laugh. The room was hushed and Natsuki had a wicked grinned on her face.

"Well you've checked, and now you can leave Kouri-san." Natsuki said as an imposing aura emanated from her being making Yuri realize he had been duped. Yuri nodded as he turned on his heel walking passed Natsuki but was halted as Natsuki grabbed one of his arms just above his elbow and squeezed. "And I suggest you never come back to check up on this personally. Shizuru belongs to me now…" Natsuki let go as her eyes traveled over to a shocked Shizuru who watch Yuri storm from the room. The door slammed shut and the jade eyes remained on the crimson ones that finally met hers.

Natsuki remained where she was. She neither smiled nor frowned, but all the expression she needed was in her eyes. The expression was intense and overwhelming showing a capacity for great and incredible passion. There is always an ever fire burning inside of her despite how cold she can get she will always be that for Shizuru. Shizuru walked forward and that when Natsuki shifted her stance and looked away at the shut door. She smiled as she looked toward the ground and right as Shizuru was getting closer Natsuki opened the door and limped out. Shizuru's hand remained out stretched in the air for the air that once contained Natsuki. Shizuru bit her bottom lip and left the room knowing Natsuki couldn't have gotten far from her.

The Kyoto born woman would not yell aloud for her lover to slow down as she approached from behind. Natsuki giggled as she heard the fast movement of feet behind her instantly assuming it was Shizuru. She then heard the sound of some other foot steps farther away running and realized the person behind her wasn't Shizuru. That's when a hand appeared on Natsuki's shoulder to flip her around. Natsuki saw passed the person in front of her and in the distance was Shizuru whose mouth opened screaming, " SECURITY!" Natsuki felt a large fist contact with her stomach and she instinctively doubled over because she was not ready to defend herself in any fashion. A pair of hands hit her back but Natsuki compensated for the next move which she was quite familiar with. She quickly put her hands to her face and just barely caught the in coming knee. Natsuki pushed off and that's when the real fight had just started.

Yuri threw his business coat off and was assuming that Natsuki was waiting for him to roll he sleeves up but as she took a good breath it was over. Natsuki swung her left fist hooking Yuri across the face and then began to jab him in the face with her right hand. The attacks from Natsuki almost seemed infantile, but she was continuously hitting Yuri not letting him get his bearings. The man managed to turn away to make Natsuki miss and swung out with a wide back hand hit Natsuki across the face. Natsuki wasn't able to compensate for the coming swing and found herself smack against a wall and as she looked up Yuri had his other arm back for a strong punch but Shizuru ran up behind him catching his arm.

"STOP!" The scream sounded desperate, but Yuri had spun around during that time period and knock Shizuru back with a firm slap across her face. Natsuki pushed off the walk and into Yuri knocking him over Shizuru's legs sending him to the ground. His head contacted the ground first and he bit down on his tongue biting through it just so much. Natsuki huffed and began to kick Yuri as he was down. Natsuki had no problem with fighting dirty and she proved it her next few moves. Yuri hand reached out to grab Natsuki's ankle but Natsuki quickly stomped on Yuri's hand. The man looked like he had be mugged by a gang, but it was just Natsuki. The security came running up and shot out a tazer line hitting Natsuki in the back assuming she was the one causing all this.

Natsuki went rigid and she clenched her teeth as she staggered away from the body started to hobble over to the guard attached to the tazer. Natsuki grabbed the cable and ripped them out as she got closer before the guard could send another deadly wave of electrical currents. Shizuru got up from her daze and quickly grabbed onto Natsuki and held on to her. Natsuki huffed so more as she listened to Shizuru first whisper to her.

"It's okay Natsuki….calm down. I'm fine. I'm so sorry I didn't do anything sooner. It's okay…its okay love…." The whisper ended as Shizuru still held on to Natsuki and said a quick word to the one security guard.

"I'll have you fired for your idiocy. Obviously you are incapable of recognizing a racer here. The man on the ground was attacking her and then proceeded to attack me. Lucky for me Ms Kuga was here. And lucky for you I stopped Ms Kuga from getting to you too. Now all you have to do to keep this job of yours is to drag that man off somewhere. He needs to seen. I'm more than certain he has several broken bones. Now, do it."

The guard didn't say anything and just hopped to the task to make up for his said idiocy. It was later on that week they recounted the events of the day back in Fuka with their friends.

"So you really beat the crap out of him?" Mai asked eagerly.

"Well, yeah, it's not like he isn't the first angry man I've encountered because I stole their significant other." Natsuki said as she sipped on her gin and tonic. Shizuru poked Natsuki's back where she had been punched making the raven haired woman crumble to her side.

"Ara, Natsuki is boasting about her _previous_ ventures." Shizuru said with a wavering tone. Mai started to laugh aloud and was soon join by Mikoto.

"Ne, ne, Mai? Do you think Shizuru is jealous?" Mikoto said as she laughed more grabbing Mi and pulling Mai to herself. Mai giggled and kissed Mikoto on the nose while Shizuru pouted making Natsuki grow guilty.

"Mou, Shizuru you said you wouldn't get angry when I talked about this stuff. Besides anytime I talk about you Mai and Mikoto want an in-depth story from both of us which spans for days." Natsuki grumbled looking at the pouting Shizuru who didn't seem to want to let up. Natsuki let out a bitter sigh and looked at the other couple. She wondered what kind of story she should tell them now.

* * *

A/N: Okay I cannot put mini feeds here because this section was reserved for readers questions. So if anyone wants to ask a question I can edit this as quickly as possible. And remember to direct all questions to the characters of the story,

also...I know this is sad but i feel as if people are finally losing interest in ShizNat...does that mean I'm out of a fanfic author job...because I can really only write about these two. oh well...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ironically enough I am on internet hiatus. But I promised I'd have some stories worked on during my hiatus. Hmmmm so so so strange. But I haven't worked on this one for awhile and I know you all were just waiitng for another installment, ne? Probably not...LOL

Disclaimer: Sunrise...damn you..you own it all!!! Mai Hime and Mai Otome!

Racer Chapter 9

A Story for Friends

Where the women were gathered was the perfect area for such a story Natsuki planned to tell as she rubbed the back of her head. Shizuru smiled and glanced over at Mai mouthing "She's given in." Mai gleefully squeaked at the news and Mikoto interrupted the squeak as a good sign. Natsuki leaned back and thought to herself, _this couldn't get any worse._ The thought was like cue for one extra person to show up and sit down; the one person Natsuki still had issues with to that very day.

"Oh look, an open seat next to Natsuki…" A disgusted sly voice said continuing on. "I wanted it so badly…I just need to sit next to her so I can feel her incredible dykeness." The voice continued in an extremely annoyed cadence. The chair moved next to Natsuki and suddenly there was a body sitting down in it; Nao. Natsuki had her head turned facing Nao with a intense glare slapped across it. Nao blew a kiss at Natsuki and mouthed, "fuck you" which made Natsuki all the more angry.

Mai tossed her beer bottle cap at Natsuki to jar the angry racer back into story mode and Shizuru did a little something extra. A warm hand gently caressed Natsuki's left thigh reassuringly. Natsuki blushed after the shocked look faded away and Natsuki then composed herself to begin her story. Nao sucked at her teeth and was quickly glared down by Mai and Mikoto.

The raven haired woman thought long and hard about a good story to tell because a lot had happened before she was a racer. Natsuki looked at everyone around her and thought about them for those moments. Mai, Shizuru, Mikoto, and even Nao had all managed a college education. How Nao did it, definitely impressed Natsuki, but Natsuki guessed Nao had her reasons. Mai could tell Natsuki a story about her current career, but that had to wait for later. Mikoto's story had been told to Natsuki by Shizuru on the night of her birthday. Natsuki thought about her time period when she could have gone to college. The time period there proved to be a very good stretch of story.

"Okay well I think I will tell you about my life during the time when all of you were in college." Natsuki said in a straight voice. Nao scoffed and Natsuki ignored her making the redhead angry.

"Natsuki, didn't you tell me that you had some darker periods then, are you sure?" Shizuru asked putting her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki smiled and chuckled.

"No, it was during the end of my drug use." Natsuki said and looked up at Mai who wanted to know about the drug use more than anything else now. Natsuki sighed and looked down. "I won't go into detail about my drug use Mai. I didn't shoot up or anything. I pill popped, drank, snorted; just once; and smoked weed. Okay?"

"Okay…" Mai said in a half whisper like a child who had just done something wrong.

"So I was going to tell you about one of my more questionable jobs that got me into being what Shizuru likes to call my 'playgirl' attitude." Natsuki said with much amusement knowing that Shizuru was already starting to get angry with herself about choosing the topic.

"You see there was this bar I use to go to…"

-Fade into Story-

Natsuki walked into a bar at the corner of Sakura Street and Fuka Avenue. The raven haired girl should have been a junior or sophomore in college but she had never attended a university. She just roamed the city of Fuka in look for a place to wallow from the guilt of loosing the one person she really called friend. Natsuki had realized far too late that she loved Shizuru Fujino and the door slamming in her face the three years before would be a reoccurring image until she washed it away with alcohol and drugs. However the raven haired girl had earned herself her last get out of jail for free card. Her long time confident or informant, Yamada, had died under some tragic circumstances. Natsuki did not believe the man was dead; he had just pulled too many jobs and the authorities finally caught up with him.

The smoke fill the upper airs of the enclosed bar as the young woman wafted through the mist of second hand smoke. Sitting down at the bar Natsuki sighed a heavy sigh and heard the bar stool next to her move.

"You have been sighing like that for the last two weeks you've been here." A female voice said yet it had a much accented edge to it. Natsuki glanced to her left and leaning against bar and resting against the stool was a woman about Natsuki's age, maybe older, holding a glass of straight vodka. The woman had long unrestrained brown hair with flecks of gold and various shades of browns and reds. Natsuki slowly absorbed the image some more realizing this woman was wearing what appeared to be feminized slacks that fit very well with a form fitting buttoned blouse and jacket. The woman appeared to be in control and commanded a strong confidence. The woman smirked and looked down and looked back up. Natsuki stopped gawking and tried to make up for it by acting smug.

"Yeah, so what? You've got a problem if I sigh or not…you damn weirdo!" Natsuki grunted.

"Oh…nice attitude change there little one." The woman sighed in return. "You've had it tough." Natsuki glanced to her left catching the expression upon the woman's face. The woman was not Japanese. She was a western and from the way she carried herself she had to be American.

"And again, so what?" Natsuki attempted the tough act again.

"Listen…I know you've had it tough. I just happen to, uh, ha, work about these parts, and I've noticed you." The woman said sitting down. "You've been into a lot of dark stuff and you're coming out of it, but are having a hard time finding a living again?" The woman smoothly said propping her elbows on the counter. Natsuki didn't say a word and just nodded. "Okay, well you seem like you need help and I hate to say it but you seem like the type who has a hard time getting work of any kind. You just need the right connections. You should do what I do?"

Natsuki looked up and gasped. "I can't become what you are…you must be a professional! I mean look at how you're dressed. Plus you're foreign." Natsuki blabbered on.

The American laughed a hoarse laugh and wiped her eyes. "Woah, I dress this way for my costumers. They like this look it is a feminine touch on what men lack." The woman said and then took a sip of her vodka. Natsuki still had a puzzled look on her face and the woman sighed. "Can I ask you something really personal kid?" Natsuki shrugged and nodded and the woman raised her eyebrows in response.

"I will take the shrug as 'I don't care' and the nod must be yes; either that I'm getting bad at reading people…anyhow. You've had sex before???" The woman asked leaning in forward to Natsuki almost whispering. Natsuki blushed and turn a dark red and looked around supposing people at the bar actually cared.

"Yeah…does it matter that I've had sex with a man or a woman?" Natsuki asked back.

"Both?" The American woman asked back getting a nod from Natsuki. "Okay, I guess I can tell you what I am. I'm an escort; aka a higher end hooker." The American laughed half heartedly. "There is an upside to being an escort though. I'm a really expensive one. Everything I own is thanks to my fairs." The American woman winked as she finished off her vodka. Natsuki didn't really know what to think but her mind omitted the thoughts stay in head part and just flittered to her mouth.

"Didn't you want to be something else? I mean, you must have come here for soemthign else? Right? Not to sell yourself?" Natsuki said stumbling on her words and the women looked at her and nodded at the bartender who refilled her cup.

"I came here; to Japan that is after I ran away from home when I was eighteen. And I think that was about four years ago." The women said as she fixed her eyes to the clock on the walk behind the bar. "I came here in search of a job in the Japanese entertainment industry. I was so close to getting to it…I believe. One day, I woke up and I walked into the agency and found myself out of money and with no way to make it and I was still wearing my nice interview clothes as I walked into a bar and I leaned against the counter looking lost. That's when it happened. A woman whispered in my ear, in English, 'I want you to come home with me; I'll pay you handsomely.' I was so distraught that I didn't care and I did it." The woman gulped down her vodka. "It wasn't selling myself at the time more like much needed 'feel better sex with a bonus' , but I guess you could say it is now. I'm covered by many of my richer fairs' medical insurance. I've been sent plane tickets to be with them; anywhere in the world." The woman said again in lost voice.

"Doesn't it get lonely?" Natsuki asked. The American shook her head at the bartender and looked back into Natsuki's emerald eyes with her dark auburn brown eyes.

"Not if I think about the one person I fell deeply in love with. Yeah that in itself is sad and makes everything I do empty. But don't get me wrong, the sex is great. I swear if I didn't like the sex I would have quit ages ago. But yeah, it is lonely, but I make an earning this way. I have had plenty of outlets too. I'm just waiting for the right fair that has the right husband with a nice corporation I can work for." The woman's logic made sense to Natsuki on a very practical wavelength.

"So, you think I could do this escort thing?' Natsuki said shyly. The women turned to face Natsuki and put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"You are very beautiful and so, so, je ne sais quoi…" As the woman said that two of her fairs who were well aquatinted with each other walked in together. The woman smiled slyly at Natsuki. "I'm going to get you one of my fairs. They are only ten years older than us, but my god they are so hot."

"How do you plan to get them interested in me…oi you are getting to close to me….mmmm" Natsuki found herself lip locked with the American who was now standing from her chair slowly wrapping her arms around Natsuki's body. Natsuki was slightly light headed but went with the feeling and kept kissing this odd woman who promised her a way to get into a rather questionable career. As the kissing progressed Natsuki heard some giggling from behind her and the kissing halted. The American and Natsuki both looked to their sides and there were the two fairs blushing and grinning.

"Ms. Adams, who is this person you're with." The first fair pouted teasingly.

"Yes tell us. Another costumer? Or…." The second fair said lustfully as she got to the word 'or'.

"You're exactly right Mrs. Takedo. This is my girlfriend. She's also an escort." Ms. Adams smiled and Natsuki was still flushed from the kissing as the women almost glowed from that information.

"And the two of you aren't offended by your jobs?" The first, still nameless, fair asked.

"Of course not Mrs. Gouda, we find that it makes our personal sex lives much more intense because its lots of 'make up' sex, 'angry' sex, 'I miss you' sex, and my personal favorite 'I'd rather fuck you' sex. The way my girlfriend works in awesome though. She acts like she never done this before. Like she's a virgin and she is ashamed of what she's doing." Ms. Adams continued and lightly kissed Natsuki's cheek which caused the young woman to flare red again making Mrs. Takedo and Mrs. Gouda giggle.

The two women seemed taken by the new blood, but they went off somewhere to talk. Ms. Adams then turned to Natsuki and smiled. Natsuki didn't know what to do. She pleadingly looked to the American for answers. The woman gently leaned forward and kissed Natsuki on the lips once more. Natsuki did not return the kiss that time but stared at Ms. Adams.

"They are choosing who gets who, and don't worry the way I explained you should be great for you. You'll get use to it eventually and then adapted hopefully by then you'll have your way out." Ms. Adams looked up and saw Mrs. Gouda waving to her. "Well, I have to go. See you around, sweetheart." Ms. Adams winked at Natsuki and walked away. Natsuki stood there watching the American escort leave and watched Mrs. Takedo walking towards her.

"Well, darling, we married women like to go by a last name basis. So I am certain you aren't another Ms. Adams." The woman teased and Natsuki blushed.

"No, ma'am, I'm Kuga. Just Kuga, no Ms. needed." Natsuki said relaxing letting her voice flow naturally.

-Pause-

"OH MY GOD! NATSUKI!" Mai slammed her hands down on the table and leaned forward. Natsuki's eyes got huge in response. "YOU DID NOT DO IT DID YOU? DID YOU?"

"_I'll have another please…_" came out a slurred voice by Natsuki which sounded strangely enough like a drunk Shizuru. Natsuki looked over to her side and realized Shizuru had started hitting the liquor hard when the story went to her physical details and actions. Natsuki shook her head and looked back at Mai who was soon joined by Nao.

"Yeah you stupid dyke. Tell us….did you do it?" Nao pried.

"Yes, I did. There was really GOOD money in it. But the sex was empty. Felt great." Natsuki said with absolute honesty. "So shall I continue?"

"Yes please do…" Mikoto said with glimmering eyes.

-Fade back into Story-

Natsuki found herself in a new form of living. The lifestyle was not to her exact pleasing but she was at the mercy of her "job" as she rolled over on a nice cushy bed. Natsuki slowly sat up because she had been waiting for awhile for her first customer to finish arguing with her husband. The husband actually came home early and the wife managed to get to him before he could get any further. The yelling was getting substantially louder which was why Natsuki had sat up in the first place. The raven handed girl was now approaching the door hearing the man furiously yelling at his wife, Mrs. Takedo. The argument seemed to be stopping from the sound levels that were dropping until Natsuki heard a firm slapping sound and a body come crashing down.

"You stupid bitch! You do what I say! Get UP! GET! UP! You little tramp! Fine I'll just kick you AROUND!" The husband roared and Natsuki came bursting out of the room in a full charge and tackled the husband to the best of her ability. Natsuki had it planned out in her head what she was going to do. She had to make it seem like she broke in while she pounded the living day light out of Mr. Takedo. The wife watched, but not in horror. Her mouth was gapping and a hand attempted to conceal the look. She appeared to be blushing and her chest owas heaving at the furiousity of Natsuki's strength and shear ability to take down someone bigger than herself. When Natsuki had sufficiently beat the husband she flipped him over plucked his wallet out and took the free bills in there. Then she walked over to Mrs. Takedo and quickly looked back and made sure the husband was coming to and she forcefully made Mrs. Takedo stand. Once she was standing she forced Mrs. Takedo into the bedroom after shouting "The jewelry. NOW!". The door slammed behind her Natsuki let good and whispered, "I'm sorry…are you okay."

Upon saying those simple words Mrs. Takedo quickly pushed Natsuki against the door and kissed the young woman as if she was rewarding the deed just done. "Oh Kuga, I don't think anyone has done that for me before. God, this is too bad that you have to run before my husband has to call the cops on you. I could really just fuck you so hard right now. Ms. Adams is a lucky girl. I'll let her know that you'll be showing up in jail shortly. I'll have her bail you out." Natsuki blushed at the words coming from Mrs. Takedo's mouth and was about to say something else, but Mrs. Takedo silenced her. "Now I have to regretfully let you know I can't ever be a client of yours again. You understand?" Natsuki nodded as Mrs. Takedo pointed to the way out. Natsuki ran out and about three hours later Natsuki found herself in a jail cell again.

"_This is not what I thought was going to happen. How can this be a god thing!? Where is this so called bail? I'm starting to freak out. I swear I spend a lot of time in these places. God, I know who'd be sorely disappointed in me right now…."_ As Natsuki's thoughts drove on the jail keeper walked up and opened up her cell.

"Get out, you little thief…your girlfriend is here to save you." The jailer said with a disgusted tone. Natsuki gawked at him for a mfew seconds and then just walked on out. Once outside of the police station Natsuki looked around and saw Ms. Adams. Waiting for her by a fancy car. The American grinned and opened up the passenger door to welcome Natsuki. Natsuki cheerfully walked over and sat down in the car. Ms. Adams went around and sat down in the driver's seat looking at Natsuki as she started the car.

"Now I was certain that I would never see you again, but fate must have a reason for bringing you back to me." She started driving and laughed a bit. "You are something else though; a hero and a hot chick. That is a really nice combination, Kuga." Natsuki grinned upon hearing her name.

"Uh, where are we going???" Natsuki questioned as she looked outside of the moving vehicle.

"Oh, I figure you have no place to stay so I thought you'd come home with me, okay?" The American said in a straight forward voice. Natsuki didn't say a word, but went along with the offer anyways. She was tired and sore and needed somewhere nice to lie for the night. It had never occurred to Natsuki she was in for an interesting night.

Once reaching the top floor Natsuki realized that the entire top floor was the American's flat. Ms. Adams turned around to see a very daunted Natsuki slowly waltzing into the apartment. The American woman snickered a bit and gently grabbed Natsuki's arm and pulled the young one to her bedroom. "I'm going to lend you some clothes okay…" Natsuki didn't really respond because she was still too busy absorbing the items when she felt her jeans come undone.

"HEY!" Natsuki backed away quickly and Ms. Adams was standing there still in the same position grinning. "Oh, my bad…I'm use to doing that for my costumers. They like it when someone undresses them." Ms. Adams said and Natsuki nodded as if she was taking mental notes.

"Well let me get the clothes and lay them out for you to wear. You can share this ridiculous super full size bed with me, and trust me there is room enough for the both of us and maybe five other people with rolling room" again Ms. Adams and her total honesty. Natsuki had no issues with that honesty. It was something Natsuki secretly enjoyed.

-Fade out-

"_Natsuki….Natsuki…I wanna go home..I need…too..uh…go…home."_ Shizuru slurred into Natsuki's ears and Mai just sighed and nodded.

"God, Fujino…it isn't like Natsuki warned you. Stupid lesbian." Nao grumbled. Mai looked over at Nao and grinned cryptically.

"You were enjoying the story…weren't you." Mai pried as Natsuki stood up draping Shizuru's arm around her shoulder.

"That is new…you should investigate that Mai." Natsuki chortled.

"Fuck…" Nao grunted.

* * *

Mini Feed

-Kara yawning-

Nao: Why and the hell am I here?

Shizuru: -glowing eyes- Yuuki-san...we have unfinished business

Nao: -big eyes- Fuck

Natsuki: Damn Shizuru that ended ages ago, right Kara...OI DUMB AUTHOR!

Kara: -nods-

Shizuru: -totally ignores Kara and Natsuki-

Nao: -runs-

* * *

Oh hey...review and I will reply! 


	10. Chapter 10

Racer Chapter 10

Night and Day

It wasn't too long before Natsuki found herself in great pain as she struggled along with Shizuru's dead weight body. It wasn't that Shizuru was heavy. Shizuru was in great shape and it helped that they were an "active" couple so they really never worried about much.

"Mou, Shizuru. You can help me out a little can't you?" Natsuki said as her knees started to buckle. Shizuru wasn't responding and Natsuki was halfway through the house when she gave up. The futon were still out and Natsuki slowly lowered Shizuru against the futon and went down right by her. Natsuki sighed and grimaced a bit as her thoughts lingered on.

_Ne, Shizuru? Does it bother you that much to hear about my life without you. It wasn't like I planned it. And I can't say you are to blame for it either. It was tough. It was so tough. I'd come home after my nights out with my fairs and cry or go to the bathroom and throat up. I never wanted it, but I got use to it. I had almost forgotten you. How could I have ever let that happen? Forgetting you. My most important person. _

The night was still young but the two women in the room that was full of pleasant and unpleasant memories no longer were as young as they use to be. The damage Natsuki's body had undergone during her six years apart may have taken more then tens years from her already probably short life. However the raven haired woman managed with what strength she had left to cover Shizuru and herself up for the next day.

A winding atmosphere tumbled throughout the house as the two women dove into slumber plagued by actions they had yet to confront with each other. Their minds became temporary prisons as sleep brought them into dark dreams and nightmares.

-Shizuru's Nightmare-

Running endlessly through the forest of confusion it seemed, that Shizuru was looking for someone and something. The darkness however followed her with voice from within the darkened misted. The shadow beckoned her demons as she screamed a painful scream. Her body was contorting under the power of some force unseen.

"NATSUKI!!!!!!!!!" Shizuru screamed hopelessly falling to her knees at the opening of this forest with hazy sight she sees a silhouette of a woman too far.

Shizuru extended her hand before her digging her fingers into the dirt dragging herself towards the light she so desperately wanted to be in. The silhouetted figure has taken notice of her and started to run towards her. Shizuru glanced back and the shadows seem to shy and back away at the figure that is running near. Shizuru looked back and the figure is becoming clearer; Natsuki. Shizuru balls up as pain racks her body once more and her finger tips become claw-like and she feels as if her teeth have become fanged and her head is adorned with demonic horns. Shizuru sense in that body are no longer there but she is actively watching not able to stop the events before her as the darkness plunged forward slowly engulfing her and destroying Natsuki.

"NO!!!!!!!!!"

-Natsuki's Dream-

The race had been going on forever and Natsuki found herself oddly bonded to her bike. She could not escape it. She could only go faster around the track which was the size of Japan. It was terrifying because she was going so fast she swore she had down a million laps but she was not certain how long she had been there. She kept talking into her helmet microphone but would only hear the cackling of a man's voice.

"Who are you damn it? Where is Shizuru? Where is She?"

"Mwhahahahahahahaahahahhahahaha…."

"You think you're funny asshole! Wait until I find my way off this track and I'll drive this Ducati up you ass! Let's see you laugh then.!"

The man's voice stopped and then the track started to dissolve behind Natsuki making her wonder where she was going if she was on a track anymore. Natsuki felt a difference in the bike and realized she was on _her_ Ducati and the suit she was wearing. This is was herself from her high school day but with the knowledge of everything from before. The track had disappeared and she was at Shizuru's dorm. In front of her door holding a katana was Reito who was possessed by the Obsidian Lord.

"You're dead! Damn it Mai killed you!"

"HAHAHAHA I exist within all the Himes still. I will destroy you in your sleep by killing your most important one myself. So goodbye NATSUKI KUGA!!!!"

"SHIZURU!!!!!!!!!"

Natsuki screamed out Shizuru name and thrust her hand to her side and within her hands appeared her elements they seemed darker with a crimson lining and Natsuki fired wildly hitting Reito's body countless times.

"How…do you have this power still?! I control this dream world…it is not possible!!!! You cannot save her… this shouldn't be happening."

"Don't you dare touch Shizuru! You will be stopped again. I swear it!" Natsuki said as if she had been teleported over Reito body. "Die!" Natsuki held both of her elements out in front of her and fired her killing blow but Reito dissolved and a new mechanized beast appeared to the side of the building holding an executioner axe.

"DURAN!!!! Load Diamond Cartridges! FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-end-

Natsuki eyes slowly opened to the daylight and the heaviness of more covers and hand caressing her forehead.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki slowly took in the image of her lover realizing Shizuru had tears pouring from her eyes. Natsuki tried to sit up quickly and felt the pulse of her knee bickering at her but she fought it. Shizuru put her hand over her mouth and began cry even more as Natsuki slowly grimaced. The night had been tough on them and Shizuru was not acting like herself. She was but she seldom got so emotional.

"Natsuki…what did you dream about last night?" Shizuru said through her sobs.

"I had a very odd dream, but I want to know why you are crying so much." Natsuki sat resting her hand on Shizuru's lap.

"You shouted out in your sleep. You said 'I will not lose Shizuru again! She's my one true love damn it!' " Shizuru said smiling. And she pulled Natsuki to her. "Natsuki…you will never lose me. Not even in death…I will always been yours and…that's all I need to have to survive."

Natsuki smiled and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and giggled. Shizuru pushed Natsuki back and pouted. "Mou, Natsuki I'm trying to be romantic."

"I know." Natsuki laughed as Shizuru slapped Natsuki softly. "I love you."

Shizuru couldn't help but blush and pushed Natsuki down against the futon before saying. "Nat-su-ki…" Natsuki got a puzzled look on her face as Shizuru rested her body back down beside hers.

"What?" Natsuki wondered. Shizuru kissed Natsuki's cheek and whispered to words into Natsuki's ear.

"Dragon breathe…" Natsuki gritted her teeth together and quickly got up and stormed off to the bathroom hearing a laughing Shizuru in the background.

The two finally surfaced from the house in Fuka and decided to take an old means of transportation to the academy. The roar of the engine made the two sigh as they soared down the old paths Natsuki would take to the campus. She cut and dodged through the traffic to see if Shizuru did the same thing still. Shizuru never liked Natsuki's recklessness but since she was a passenger on the bike she couldn't do much about it. All Shizuru could ever do was hold onto Natsuki tighter which always was a secret delight so Shizuru found herself driven by instinct and memory as she tightened her grip around Natsuki's waist feeling the muscles constricted upon receipt of this gesture. The Ducati slowed as the traffic let up and Natsuki took one last turn and parked her bike in the forest by the school as if following the same instincts Shizuru was. The sunlight flittered gracefully through the canopy of the treetops spotting the two lovers with light as they emerged from the forest to walk out towards the green which was populated by a wide array of students eating their lunches.

Eventually the two found themselves in a familiar situation from their last story encounter as they sat down in Mai's office in the Headmaster's mansion. The seats were still neatly positioned as always and the desk was covered in messy paper work with at least three mugs on the desk. What the mugs contained was beyond the two women as they wait for Mai to leave the hallway. The student council president was trying to get a free day for the students so they could have an assembly to discuss the mystery of Fuka Gakuen. Mai laughed out loud when the girl valiantly protested that there was once a battle of some kind at this school that occurred about seven years ago with nothing but 13 girls. Natsuki and Shizuru listened to the girl continue her argument when she went silent.

"What's wrong Yumiko?" Mai asked. The girl breathed in sharply and Natsuki and Shizuru heard her take a step back.

"Gakuenchou?" Yumiko almost whispered with fear.

"Yes?" Mai responded with much concern.

"Didn't you graduate from Fuka Gakuen and the University?" Yumiko said softly. Mai laughed.

"Yes I did and I graduated from high school about 7 years ago too." Mai hinted something in her voice as if to tell Yumiko she was busy. The student council president finally understood and the sounds of her feet could be heard echoing throughout the large mansion. Mai finally walked back in and sat down across from the two near Mikoto.

"Can you believe that?" Mai sighed looking at Mikoto.

"Do they ask about the incident often?" Shizuru asked Mai and Mai just nodded.

"Well, enough about that past. Who wants me to continue with my past?" Natsuki said with a joking tone.

-Fade into Story-

There was enough room for the two of them, but it didn't stop the American woman from attempting to seduce Natsuki to sleep with her. The way she went about it was quite interesting. She led Natsuki into a false sense of security and got closer to her by the second. Before Natsuki knew it she was pinned underneath this woman who aided her in becoming a "for hire gal". Natsuki was intoxicated by the amount of lust coming from this woman. She felt weak every time they kissed. The kiss wasn't passionate at all it just defined the word hot. There was something exciting about how this force in the bed was making Natsuki feel less and less violated. Natsuki did manage to get control but she was lust drunk and it took was the American saying one thing.

"It going to be empty, but if you want me go ahead because I know if I get back on top I won't take no for an answer." The way she said crawled right through Natsuki skin and burned her blood making her blush because she did want to go on and she did.

-pause-

A sound could be heard throughout the mansion followed by two simple words.

"You bitch!" Shizuru said at a full stand after slapping Natsuki square across the face. Natsuki didn't bother to rub the sting from her face and just stood with Shizuru. Shizuru turned around and head to the door and Natsuki walked right after her grabbing her forcefully by the arm dragging Shizuru off to the side of the hallway. Shizuru slapped Natsuki other cheek and Natsuki grabbed the other arm and pinned her lover against the wall.

"What's wrong with you? Do I have beat me tattooed on my forehead or something? Shizuru? I warned you. Do you think I was in my right mind. My body was suffering from lows of withdraw and that is no excuse, but I couldn't find you. I didn't want you to see what I had done to myself. I was pathetic and lost. I had no money. I was poor. I had NOTHING DAMN IT. I only had my memory of you and I'm sorry but that couldn't keep me warm, feed me, cloth me, make love to me, and it didn't even make me happy. However that isn't the case now! I love you. Why do you always fall into doubt? Shizuru, I love you so much you silly woman." Natsuki said the last part in a soft whisper as she pressed her lips against Shizuru to kiss and as she parted Shizuru turned her head to the side.

"Can you kiss me like the way you kissed her?" Shizuru said in an ashamed voice. Natsuki sighed.

"No, I can one better. I will kiss like that but with the correct emotions. The ones I always wanted." Natsuki said right before kissing Shizuru igniting a fiery passion in her heart that had been seeding its jealousy for Natsuki.

The two finally came back in the office with one goal of leaving. Natsuki walked forward and looked at Mai.

"Listen Mai, no more story. It's to hard on Shizuru t hear and I'm not going to spend time away from her to tell you stories that she does appreciate me telling. We'll be going now. See you when I see you next!" The two lovers left leaving the other two sitting there bewildered but content.

TBC

Volk's Question Corner (It's back!!!!!!)

-Kara walks in with Shizuru and Natsuki and Volk playfully waves and blows kisses at them-

Kara: -glares- Okay, have fun girls. –glares at Volk again- Don't molest my actors!

Volk: -sweat drop- What give you the idea that I'd want to do that?

Kara: Just you wait! I'll get another Corner talkie!

Shizuru: Ara, why don't we start the interview?

Volk: -grins- You're right Ms. Fujino…

Shizuru: Call me Shizuru.

Volk: -extreme grin- Okay, Shizuru –feels death glares from somewhere-

Natsuki: Let's get this over with…I think that stupid author is right…

Volk: Why thank you for saying that Natsuki.

Natsuki: Huh?

Volk: Exactly! Now for my first question. Hehehe only two today. That should be enough. So, do you think that the characters/actors that Kara Papas work with give her enough respect?

Natsuki: Like that baka hentai needs any respect –crosses her arms- making me into a hooker… -rants on-

Shizuru: Ara, ara, I believe I give Ms. Papas more than enough respect. Especially when Natsuki isn't around because I know she wouldn't approve. –Natsuki is too busy bitching to herself about Kara-

Volk: Do tell about this respect thing you have with Kara. –Shizuru whispers into Volk's ear- Oh my, you don't say. I'd have to say that's more of you forcing yourself on the poor woman Shizuru.

Shizuru: -acts innocent- Is it?

Natsuki: I'm done.

Volk: Okay! Next question! If you can kill one character in Kara's FF(every story), which one are you two going to choose? By the way, you can't choose Kara.

Natsuki: Damn it!

Shizuru: That's easy Volk. –voice has gone singsong-

Volk: O.O it is?

Shizuru: Yes…I'd kill Nao. In every story.

Natsuki: Mmmmhmmm….Nao is the perfect victim…

-Elsewhere in the world a TV is turned off-

Nao: Fucking weirdos! STUPID AUTHOR!

-Back to Volk's Corner-

Volk: can I hug you both?

-Shizuru and Natsuki shrug and nod-

Volk: -naughty hand start groping Natsuki's and Shizuru's butt-

* * *

LOL I totally did not read through this chapter after writing it because I had been working on many other things too. Review! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I cannot tell you how horrible I feel for not giving my stories the time they need. This current school semester is really killing me. And to top things off I just got told I have no life by someoen very important to me. So, I add to my "no life" antics by posting the most recent chapter of Racer!

Disclaimer: Just in case you didn't know I don't own Mai Hime or anything related to teh Super Biking Racing League.

Racer by kara papas

Chapter 11 - Sweet Decay

How to deal with challenging notes of the past and the secrets of a loved one finally found in the laspe of seven years. The ideas that plagued the mind of Shizuru Fujino over and over again. Her delicate yet jealous heart knew too well that the sensitivity of her other half far exceeded what most people had seen. True she could be cold and so very distant at times, but she was a person ruled by emotion and it drove to episodes of entangling self hatred. The raven hair racer had such a deeply seeded hatred of herself. Shizuru often thought that her action from her days in high school would drive her to such boundaries, but she was wrong.

The ability to not care about anything unimportant to her was so strong that Shizuru walked along the metaphorical course of a battlefield leaving body after body behind. An equal for the self hating half that always would be by her side from that point onward. She, Shizuru Fujino, only had her reflection to stare at as she looked on from her VIP room. Another race, another country, and so much guilt between the two since they last left Fuuka.

-flashback-

"Not a word Mai. Not a fucking word. She hasn't talked to me. I...I..don't know what to do. What?" Natsuki's voice cracked upon hearing the other woman's voice on the phone.

"I said, isn't she in the other room? Have you no tac? Decency? Natsuki you have to be honest with her. Just lay out all your sins, sort of speak." Mai sighed.

Natsuki paced back and forth with her hand against her forehead. "You don't get it do you?" Natsuki's voice was low and broken. Lsying out the sins seemed like a great course for most people, but the darkness of some sins were just too great to go ahead and openly share. The racer stood in the room waiting for response. The door to the room Natsuki was standing in slowly creaked opened and Natsuki turned her head around seeing her Kyoto beauty leaning against the door frame.

"We can finish this conversation later, Mai. I have to go." Natsuki smiled weakly and looked to Shizuru whose face remained emotionless in that stoic stare that left chills across Natsuki's body.

"You have a race tomorrow. Go to bed." Shizuru said as sweetly as she could before turning away neglecting or just avoiding saying the three words Natsuki missed so dearly because Natsuki wasn't strong enough to say them herself.

-end flashback-

The race in [country seemed to be personal this time. Natsuki Kuga had been slowly but swiftly rising through while at the same time challenging another rookie from America named Chris Goddard. Chris stood about five foot seven inches and was primarily a woman. Natsuki liked to joke in previous races which the young rookie lost at while in the locker room making sure the rookie was in hearing distance. Shizuru would constantly berate Natsuki for doing such a thing, but Natsuki was playing a game of reverse psychology on the rookie. Natsuki was egging the rookie on to become a better racer. Natsuki didn't have quite the same encouragement going into racing. She had a bad manager and her lifestyle hadn't cleaned up yet. The new rookie was all set. Chris was backed by some CEO who just wanted to play around witht heir investments and since they were playing around they needlessly got the best help for this rookie. Natsuki was slightly envious of Chris's start, but in the long run Natsuki was happy with where she was at.

The retrospect was the thought "I'm fine where I am at" , but in current running's Natsuki was not doing so well. She was not too far from actually breaking into the top three in this race, but new rookie wasn't so keen of Natsuki getting far ahead. Natsuki's bike had been giving her pit crew some troubles in the last race and the classic Ducati rot outs were starting to show. The Ducati Corporation made great and stunningly beautiful bikes but there was always some long term technical error with them. Natsuki never really knew that because she went through bikes like a junkie on crack when she previously road them.

Chris on the other had was taking major chances with the bike manufacturer she was licensed by. Chris was testing a new experimental line of bikes made by Harley Davidson. She was going for the all American kick, in more ways than one. Chris was physically an extremely beautiful tomboy, straight, dirty blonde, grey –blue eyed, and super Christian girl from the mid-west in the United States of America. So this tomboy decked out in red, whites, and blues for her biking suit looked like an Maerican flag straddling a bike while out racing the track, and this so called American flag was riding Natsuki Kuga as best as it could.

The grey blue eyed blonde shouted angrily into her mouth piece inside her helmet to quiet downt he voices of her team. "I don't care if my bike hasn't been tested at this speed! I don't want that fucking dyke to beat me again!" Her team was left silent by her viciousness and the crew chief of the Chris Goddard contacted the manager who just happened to be the CEO who made the investment.

"Ms. Taylor, we have a problem. I think you should talk to the manager of Natsuki Kuga. I think Chris is going to attempt an accident against that racer." The voice of the chief was very straight forward and only a 'hmph' could be heard through the end. The CEO's lip curled just a bit as she headed down the hall to the Fujino Corporation's VIP room while a thought lingered in the CEO's mind. _I wonder if this Natsuki Kuga is the same Kuga I knew from Japan when I visited there. This should be interesting._

The CEO gently knocked on the door wondering if Natsuki Kuga had an entire team from the infamous Fujino Corporation, but she was only invited in by one simple voice.

"Excuse me, was that Kyoto-ben I just heard?" Ms. Taylor asked. Shizuru looked over to the figure standing in the door way and blushed a bit at hearing the responding voice that came to her in English.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. It's a bad habit of mine to instantly assume only Japanese speaking people would come in here." Shizuru said back to the woman in English as she walked over to the door.

"Think nothing of it, Ms?" Ms. Taylor eagerly awaited the response of the Fujino Corporation's Manager.

"Shizuru Fujino…"

"Ms. Fujino…ah, very nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Chris Goddard's manager from Spectacular Arts; Tiffany Taylor." Ms. Taylor said sweetly as she slowly thought of a way to figure out if Shizuru's racer was her Kuga. Shizuru walked Ms. Taylor into the room and offered her a seat by her as they watched the race together right as Natsuki and Chris soared on by. Shizuru sensed in that moment something must have brought Ms. Taylor to her and her body became tense as she looked to the view monitor which was focused on only two of the racers in the entire race; Natsuki and Chris.

"So why have you come here to see me, Ms. Taylor? Does it have something to do with your racer's belief system? Or has she decided to do something you can't control?" Shizuru said out loud as she kept her eyes fixed on the monitor noticing how close Chris was getting to Natsuki. _Natsuki…I know I haven't said it…Natsuki…please look out…Natsuki._

"You're pretty sharp Ms. Fujino. My crew chief told me that he is worried that Chris is going to try and created an intentional accident. And I'm sure you know what that means. Chris will come out of that accident with hardly any injuries and Natsuki could very well be killed. I need you to contact your racer immediately. Chris is testing the breaking limits of that bike and she won't stop until she believes she's righted the wrongs done to her." Ms. Taylor said straight watching Shizuru pulled her walkie talkie from her waist.

"Patch me into helmet, now." Shizuru said sternly gulping and taking one last deep breathe.

The sounds of labored breathing could be heard from the speaker as a voice followed. "Shizuru, I'm kind of in the middle of race right now….this better be important." The husky voice replied and Shizuru smiled a bit at the cockiness of her lover.

"Natsuki, the manager of Ms. Goddard is with me and she thinks Chris is trying to attempt an accident to KO you from the racing scene forever." Shizuru said as if this was a normal topic of conversation.

"Oh, really now…." Natsuki panted in response and continued on. "Well I've done that before and it wasn't too fun. I'm sure you can commiserate with me on that Shizuru. I'll try to speed up. Stay with okay." Natsuki panted one more time in the mouth piece in her helmet.

Shizuru eye's remained fixed on the monitor watching every last movement that Natsuki made. The blue haired racer appeared to be trying to increase her speed, but something wasn't right. Natsuki often did things in these races that were unheard of but attempting an acceleration without accelerated was definitely a new one. Shizuru frowned at Natsuki attempt and grimaced at the amount of distance Chris had made since then.

"Natsuki, you are suppose to speed up, not let the crazy American girl get you." Shizuru said in a chiding tone.

"Soemthing is wrong Shizuru…what's going on?" Natsuki voice sounded slightly frantic which caused Shizuru to become just as frantic.

"What do you mean something is wrong?" Shizuru quickly responded.

"I can't break. I figured if it is so important for her to win then I can bomb this race, but I can't break…I'm going to have to let Chris crash into me. Is that okay with her manager?" Natsuki panted realizing she was running out of time as she riskily looked back to see where Chris was losing some control on her bike bring the two ever closer.

Shizuru looked at Ms. Taylor who just nodded to Shizuru with a smile on her face. Shizuru was disturbed by the joy across Ms. Taylor's face, but told Natsuki it was a go ahead. With that done the tawny haired woman focused her thoughts on the kind of smile Ms. Taylor had on when it hit her. Ms. Taylor recognized Natsuki's voice which means they must have know each, but by different names. Shizuru quickly looked back to Ms. Taylor who simply said.

"It would be dreadful if the wonderful body of Ms. Kuga's got hurt. I imagine she is in much better shape since you became her manager." Ms. Taylor said with a morbid bit of joy.

Right that instant Natsuki swung her bike to the further most lane far from the other racers in hopes that Chris would be smart enough to drop her vendetta. Natsuki pulled into the grassy knoll along the track And jumped from her bike as best she could crashing against the ground. Natsuki finished her long roll in the grass hearing her bike crash in the distance while staring off into the sky. _This is not how it should be. I should have stayed on that bike and gone through with it. I should have…._

"Natsuki!" A distorted voice rang into her ears. "Natsuki, the canceled the race. And they will take the current standings from the last lap as the winning results."

"Shizuru….that's nice and all, but am I going to get an ambulance or something?" Natsuki groggily said right as the ambulance pulled up. "Oh wait…never mind, they're here."

* * *

Mini Feed

Kara: -frowns-

Natsuki: -also frowns-

Shizuru: -sips tea-

Kara: This by far is the poopiest I've ever written.

Natsuki: yeah

* * *

All those who agree say "I"! and on another note. I had a message convo with someone about my other story Meine Liebe. They have requested that I write out the battle where Natsuki loses her life. Anyone else want this?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I figured I might as well post this chapter. I had intended for it to be longer, but I cannot go without giving a chapter on this story. It's been awhile since I updated this last. Make sure you reread the previous chapter. I apologize for not updating sooner.

--

Racer by kara papas

Chapter 12 – Twist and Turn

The ambulances sirens and flashing lights completely sparked the racer's mind as she groggily waltzed to the paramedics who didn't exactly know what to do. Typically the racer would be out cold after an accident like the one Natsuki had been in, but then again this girl had a track record of accident that event he racing board knew nothing about. Natsuki grumbled to herself about the reaction time of the paramedics and started to wonder if they were more than a simple hallucination. _This is something new. Did I land on my head or am I dying slowly? This doesn't make any sense. I just need them to drop me off at the locker room. I know Shizuru will be able to predict this…ugh god I hate rookies._

"Ms. Kuga!" The paramedic kind of shouted making Natsuki reeled back as she took her helmet off dropping it to the ground.

"Hey, do me a favor…" Natsuki said as she felt the paramedic help her to the ambulance. "…you are too fucking loud. Shut up for a moment." Natsuki grumbled as she finally got inside the ambulance.

"Listen, we've got to take you to a hospital. You're body is in an incredible amount of shock right now. I'm amazed you didn't hurt yourself badly." The lead paramedic said as he watched Natsuki get as the doors shut.

"Let me tell you what you are going to do for me. You are going to give me some morphine and take me to my locker room. Understand." Natsuki said in one simple breath. The lead paramedic grimaced but nodded and the other who sat in the back with Natsuki was horrified.

"She's out of her mind! You need to…" Natsuki grabbed the paramedic by the collar and death glared him.

"Give me the morphine and shut the hell up. If I go to the hospital now they will open my leg up and I will lose the ability to walk for about three months or more. I'm not ready to give up yet." Natsuki puffed. _The things I do to keep racing. God, I hope I can pull this one off._

The ambulance finally stopped near the locker room and Natsuki walked out into the cold white hallway leading to this faculties'' locker room for women. Natsuki had become accustomed to a unisex locker room because it was unusual that there would be a woman in this sport she actively was apart of now. There weren't many female racers outside of herself, that new rookie, and the ones that never qualified into the major races. Natsuki pushed the doors open walking normal thanks to the amount of morphine they gave her. As she walked in she heard the sound of a locker door slam right as she opened hers.

"You fucking bitch!" echoed in and around the rather vacant locker room. And to Natsuki's left stood a very pissed off American racer; the rookie. Natsuki laughed a bit at the boldness of this girl to stay behind to bitch fight with her.

"You are one stupid little girl. Do you know that? Now what seems to be the problem." Natsuki said in her low husky voice as she unzipped her racing suit.

"God damn bitch…"Chris growled as she stomped towards Natsuki clenching her fists as two other women walked down another adjoining white hallway to the same locker room.

Shizuru slowly walked down the hallway with Tiffany at her side. The Kyoto woman had no idea what to think of the American CEO playing "racer enthusiast". Ms. Taylor had something about her that Shizuru couldn't quite place. The woman was hidden behind a very good wall that not many people couldn't see through. Ms. Taylor had a smile on her face when she stopped and tapped Shizuru shoulder making Shizuru stop.

"Can I ask you something?" Ms. Taylor said with the slight hint of arrogance lingering in her inflection. Shizuru looked down the hallway and back to Tiffany and back again one time before nodding her head never once opening her mouth. "How long have you known your racer, Ms. Kuga?"

Shizuru's lips quirked about the caliber of the question and smirked thinking about how she should respond, " Natsuki and I have know each other since she was in eighth grade. Childhood best friends you could say, but we lost touch when I started college. That was quite sometime ago however." Shizuru said prompting the two to continue in a slow stride to the locker room.

"So is that it? Best friends, nothing more between you two. Do you know what she did during your years apart because I know for a fact you are not her first manager and she has only been under Fujino Corps for three years now?" Tiffany said as if this was ideal chit chat between the two. Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed and she was about to reply when tiffany her heard a loud banging sound followed by grunts and shouting.

The two managers pushed into the double doors of the locker room and stood before their racers. Chris was changed out of her uniform and was in casual clothes, but pressed against the other row of lockers opposite to that of Natsuki's locker. Natsuki was still in her racing uniform with it zipped down to her navel. The collars of Chris's shirt were being contorted and stretched by Natsuki's hands as she forcefully held the American against the lockers seething with anger.

-flashback-

Chris stomped over to Natsuki who remained focused on sorting out her casual clothes from her locker after making her cocky response to Chris's glowering statement. The dirty blonde stepped firmly down with her right foot shifted her hips and tightened her left fist and punch the open locker door into Natsuki side knocking the already injured woman further into the small metal box. Chris kicked the door shut a few times on Natsuki making sure she heard the sound of metal bouncing off flesh until Natsuki fought back. The door kicked back and Chris's left fist contacted it again but the door did not budge causing the girl's skin to peel upon contact. The girl reeled back cursing and the door slowly closed back to the row revealing a much ticked off Natsuki.

"What the hell is your problem your homophobic cunt!" Natsuki seethed as she limped towards Chris. The dirty blonde only charged towards Natsuki this time for a frontal attack. The raven hair racer sighed as she had been attacked in this fashion so many times before by countless men and women during her player and escort days. Natsuki moved her head to the side and grabbed the girl's collar and slammed her into the locker room using her leg strength despite the amount pain she was in even though she was under heavy medication from the morphine.

-end flashback-

Natsuki's teeth bared in a vicious sneer to the other racer slowly faded away as she felt Shizuru pull her away and walked her back to her locker. The other women grabbed Chris and they went off to the corner of the locker room where Chris was submitted to a harsh talk down by her manager. Meanwhile Shizuru and Natsuki stood in front of one another barely two feet apart. Shizuru hands rested just below Natsuki's navel and Shizuru finished unzipping Natsuki's uniform. She slowly let her eyes trail up her lover's body not once ever looking directly into Natsuki eyes. It was the first time they had actually been this close to each other in weeks and Shizuru's breathing was slightly unsteady and Natsuki was already unsteady and it was shifting to another set of unsteadiness upon the touch of Shizuru's fingers. Shizuru's red eyes landed on Natsuki's lips as her hands landed on Natsuki's shoulders pushing the uniform from either shoulder.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered letting her hand gently brush Shizuru's chin making Shizuru look into her eyes. The green and red orbs stared deeply into each other as the distance between their bodies had almost closed. The two were about to kiss right as Chris zoomed by.

"YOU GOD DAMN LESBIANS!!" And the locker room echoed the angry sentiment and then was only left with the sound of heels slowly clicking passed them. Shizuru quickly backed away and Tiffany smiled at her and paused to take a good look at Natsuki. The American CEO, also racing enthusiast, grinned upon making eye contact with a rather daunted Natsuki winked and walked away. Shizuru eyes went widen as Tiffany walked out from the locker room.

"Natsuki could only stand there in dead silence completely lost for thought muttering her name out loud. "Tiffany…" Shizuru jaw then hit the ground she quickly left in pursuit of Tiffany.

Tiffany was slowly walking down the hallway laughing to herself about the expression on Natsuki's face when Shizuru finally caught up. The tawny hair cloaked Shizuru's exhausted face as she gasped for Tiffany to stop. The American slowly turned around and saw an exasperated Kyoto woman staring at her with extreme contempt.

"How do you know MY Natsuki?" Shizuru huffed making Tiffany's eyebrow raise.

"I was a client of hers back before she was a racer. I guess that's when you were in college and she was huffing it out the best way she could." Tiffany responded void of emotion, but very active in thought. _Oh crap, this woman is livid! God Tiffany why don't you tell you screwed HER Natsuki. Let's see this Japanese chick go Grudge on my ass._ Shizuru had no response for Tiffany she just stood there and she looked back at to the locker room and back at Tiffany. "Why don't you come to the dinner they are holding for the company owners. We can chat there. The story is much more complicated than you know. Please don't think too hard on this. The things we do in the past don't make us right? I always tried to tell that to a really odd writer friend of mine." And with that Ms. Taylor slowly turned the corner and left Shizuru mad with thought.

Shizuru stood out in the hallway for what seemed hours which only was about a few minutes when Natsuki came tumbling out looking for Shizuru. The blue haired wonder staggered to her distant lover and barely tapped her shoulder making the tawny haired woman jump. Natsuki grinned at Shizuru reaction and grabbed her by the elbow and the two walked out to the parking lot. The stray bits of asphalt ground against the soles of their shoes as the two remained silent to their rental vehicle. Shizuru was busy looking out in front of herself and Natsuki was far too focused on the fact her morphine had worn off. The toll of events had caught up to either of them and they were beyond normal stress levels. Shizuru climbed into the driver's selt, buckled in, and waited for the sound of another door slamming to start the engine to go. If silence could kill Natsuki and Shizuru would truly be the top assassins of the world at that very moment.

Sure enough as the two returned to their hotel Natsuki pulled a separate room key from her jacket pocket and placed it in an adjacent door lock to Shizuru's. The two never once said a word to each other, and they never tried. Sadly, it looked all synchronized as the doors unlocked, opened, and closed. As for went on inside each room was unknown to the observer. Shizuru quickly walked over to her personal luggage and found her private cellphone and immediately dialed the number of the most unlikely individual; Midori Sugiura. How long Shizuru had confided in Midori was left to anyone's imagination. The combination of the two even being able to stand each other was unknown. The two women both had very hard to read personalities. However Midori was infamous for one personality trait from excess drinking. Shizuru's college days may have led her to discover that as Midori had come back to Fuka from her hay days with her old professor friend.

"Midori…I have to tell you something." Shizuru slowly said into the phone wondering the condition of Midori.

Somewhere in Fuka at some random bar sat Midori with her old classmate Youko. Midori drunkenly stared at the phone with much content as she heard Shizuru's voice come from it. Youko was too busy pouring herself another glass of sake to really care and the number of bottles by the two could make anyone wonder if the blood in the women's veins hadn't turned into sake. Midori violently laughed at the air around her and walked outside of the bar to hear Shizuru a tad clearer.

"Shizulru…y caun hea' 'ou nou." Midori slurred. Shizuru sighed at the other end making Midori frown. "Y knou Y'm dlunk. But Y'm hith Youko, kay?"

"Mmm, Midori, I will call you tomorrow." Shizuru said hanging up as she rubbed her temples. The red eyes slowly glanced over to the door that adjoined the two rooms as if she was sensing some strange pull. On the other side of the door was Natsuki. She was leaning on her adjoining door. Saying nothing but thinking everything she could or wanted to say. _Shizuru, it's not what you think? No that won't work. God, I just want to be with you. Why does everything seem to be getting in the way now? It's like I ran out of my good fortune. Do I have to buy a good fortune ticket or something? And why the hell was Tiffany there? I hope Shizuru isn't wigging out on me again. Shizuru…oh god…I miss you._ As Natsuki shifted her weight from her bad leg to her good leg she heard a knock on the door. The green eyed women looked to the lock like it was an obstacle of the most offensive nature. She quickly undid the lock and opened the door with that classic Natsuki desperation look. Shizuru was standing there with her hands on either side of the door frame with her chest out in front of her and eyes cast off to the side avoiding Natsuki's.

"We have…four hours until the dinner. Would you like to come in so I can take a look at your body? For your injuries…I mean." Shizuru said trying to remain void of emotion. Natsuki really didn't hear a word she said as her mind was preoccupied with Shizuru's lips; especially her bottom lip. The racer knew the habits of her lover well. Shizuru had been disturbed by something and Shizuru always would bite her bottom lip to attempt to remain focused on something else. Natsuki instinctually nodded as Shizuru backed up into the room.

"Take off your clothes.." Shizuru said in an almost weak tone. Natsuki stood by the bed and she shook her head which would make Shizuru come over. She hoped it would, at least. Shizuru sighed and walked over to Natsuki slowly snaking her arms around the racer's body pressing her chest to Natsuki back and rest her head against a shoulder.

"Shizuru…I…" Natsuki looked for words to say as she felt the unsteady beat of Shizuru's heart and the staggered breathing. Shizuru took a deep breath and held on tighter. The way the two were was intense as their tensions just kept rising; like they hadn't done anything as bold as even holding each other before. It was how much a divide Shizuru's jealousy had made their relationship become. It was the awkward silence of everything as the sounds of hands against cloth were made. Shizuru was not trying to trick Natsuki into letting her guard down as she reached around unbuttoning and unzipping Natsuki's pants. Natsuki's breathing was starting to stagger a bit as Shizuru kept pushing forward with her motions.

"Natsuki…I've wanted to touch you so badly. God, it has been killing me. The distance I've made…" Shizuru said pushing her hand into Natsuki's pants. Natsuki gasped upon Shizuru's focus of where she wanted _feel_. "I've just wanted to feel you….taste you…so badly. I want it, and yet you aren't that girl I wanted…lusted for in high school. I am realizing this so slowly." Shizuru pressed on with her ministration making Natsuki bite down of her lip. "It doesn't mean I don't love you. You're just not so innocent. It's intimidating that I don't have the control of you anymore."

Natsuki's hand went down against the bed as she realized her bottom lip now that her face was starting flush badly as she wanted to speak up only gasping more. Natsuki steadied herself from this odd balancing act of one hand as she reached into where her pants were giving from the movement of Shizuru's steady hands. Shizuru felt the hand over hers indirectly. Natsuki again attempted to speak. "Shiz..uru. You've got complete control over me now. Just…not in this position let take my clothes off." Shizuru wouldn't abide Natsuki wish at first until Natsuki broke from her own frustrations. "God…uh…Shizuru…please. I want to touch you too. Please. I haven't ever admitted. I need to…I just do."

The two finally found their way back to each other in a gentle fashion just as before, but this time the roles went back to the way they had been. Shizuru retained her dominate ways and Natsuki was the bashful girl she had been in high school. It was more like they had to reestablish the link between each other in the hours before the dinner. Shizuru bathed Natsuki with lusty looks of insatiable love, making the blue haired women blushed several hues of pink and red. Shizuru was tentative to every last detail she had missed out on or that she had taken for granted. The acts were simple but provoking enough as Shizuru cupped one breast as she teased the other with her mouth. The way her hands caressed every inch of Natsuki's body with the extra attention to be careful to the injuries.

"So beautiful…" Shizuru said as she lay beside Natsuki, her red eyes locked onto Natsuki's green eyes.

"Shizur…" A finger landed on Natsuki's lips before she could finish and the biker blushed once more feeling a hand trail across her curves. "Mmm, Shizuru…I love you."

--

Mini Feed:

Natsuki: Stupid author! You should still to a schedule.

Kara: -passed out-

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki...I think Kara hasn't recovered from the 42 hours thing.

Natsuki: I don't care -pokes kara with a stick- get up!

--

LOL yes my life is spent with getting poked with a stick. Oh I had an odd idea. If I setup a paypal account and ask for one dollar from each reader how much money do you think I'd make...I'm guessing 12 bucks. LOL


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Oh boy, I had to cut this chapter short for the time lapse I've given ya'll. I apologize for not writing. I'm coming in and out of pretty interesting events in my life.

On to the fiction!

* * *

Racer by kara papas

Chapter 13 – Dessert before Dinner

The two women were still at the hotel and the four hours they had before the dinner passed very fast as the two just busied themselves with each other. Natsuki's lips locked with Shizuru's with soft gentle movements as they parted lips for steadier more intense actions driving muffled moans from the Kyoto woman's mouth. Natsuki smiled slightly as she pulled her lips from Shizuru's making eye contact with her. The way the two stared at each other now and how their unclothed bodies lay side by side, legs interlocking, bodies firmly pressed against each other, and arms tightly wrapping in an embrace. They had fully realized they had run out of time, but to be together like that once again was something so precious.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered with a slight hint of exhaustion.

"Mmm," Natsuki hummed as she kissed Shizuru one more time. Shizuru's face pinked at the affectionate action from Natsuki.

"We're late. So terribly late." Shizuru pouted as she pushed off the bed staring at Natsuki's body as the raven hair woman rolled on her back. Natsuki's body was really quite impressive for the quality of life she led from her end of high school days to her racing days. Now she physically reflected it in her toned musculature and skin. Shizuru sat on her knees by Natsuki and ran her finger tips below the racer's navel to the right leg and barely touched around the bruised skin. The heat that surged from the skin and the sounds of air being sucked quickly through teeth to her right told Shizuru more than enough.

"I know…I know…the knee brace and cane." Natsuki said as she pushed off the bed. Shizuru cupped Natsuki face and ran her thumb over Natsuki's bottom lip lovingly looking at the damage done to it. Natsuki sighed. "I can't do much about it."

"I can…" Shizuru leaned in and kissed Natsuki's bottom lip placing her hands on either shoulder of the racer. Natsuki didn't really fight off the attention, but Shizuru pulled herself away and off the bed. "We're expected to be there anyways…"

Natsuki blinked several times with her lips partially puckered still before pouty a bit.

"And who is expecting us? Can't we just take a rain check and stay in?" Natsuki bickered as she went to get dressed.

"That former _client_ of yours invited us to come so we could discuss your and her story." Shizuru said in a mumbling angry tone. Natsuki limped on over behind Shizuru and kissed her shoulder.

"Trust me, with Tiffany it's nothing to worry about. She's just my little moon freckle." Natsuki giggled before sitting down in a near by chair with thud and a groan. "Will you be a dear and help me with this brace?" Shizuru turned around in her lacy lingerie with a doubtful expression on her face and she walked to Natsuki to secure the knee brace properly. Natsuki extend her leg and the brace clamped on.

"Did you sleep with her?" Shizuru said helping Natsuki to her feet and helping her slip into her pants. Natsuki sighed. Shizuru walked over to the hanging shirts that belonged to Natsuki and threw one at her as Shizuru when to put on her business suit.

Meanwhile Tiffany Taylor walked about the bustle of the dinner party. She was making her way from each company representative or CEO to apologize for her former racer's maladjusted ways. Ms. Taylor had not been present at one of these Super Bike Racing after parties before to represent her interest as an owner before. The young American CEO didn't want that incident to be her defining mark into the other owners' minds. The odd thing was there was an occasional owner here and there that would confess some oddity to her before she could start her own apology, and it always happened right as she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany Taylor. I'm the manager of the racer who…." Tiffany said in her slightly rough voice as she shook the hand of the other owner when the owner cut her off.

"You know Ms. Taylor I had to give you some credit there for what you had that racer of yours do to that damn Kuga. I swear that Fujino Corporation had a trick up their sleeve with that damn dyke couple. To be honest you did what some of the other owners have been planning on anyways. We've always wanted that Natsuki Kuga out of the game. She steals the spotlight from our men and she is actually a very good racer. So I congratulate your handy work." The other owner said lean forward bathing Tiffany with his beer drenched breath. Tiffany pulled her hand from the man as she raised one eyebrow smiling sardonically.

"If you had not been such a pompous ass, and had let me actually speak you would have found out I was here to apologize for the actions of my former racer you fat bastard. Have a marvelous evening." Tiffany said insulting the other racing enthusiast and went on her way.

Tiffany continually mingled and would find herself wondering back to her table. The tall brunette was beginning to wonder whether her old friend and her manager were coming or not. Tiffany stood in front of her table in a nicely tailored business suit skirt combo that conformed to her figure in the perfect manner. The suit was mainly two colors, black and red, which were definite power colors for any executive of a company and they just intensified the mysterious aura of this statuesque woman. The jacket of the suit was tailored at the bust and towards to waist to accentuate curves. It helped that the skirt was black and the blouse was a rich red. It made a statement about this CEO.

However the expression that was across the face of this CEO really added on to that mystery she had about her. Tiffany was not pondering the meaning of universe though as she stood at the table. She was replaying the events of the day in her head and also thinking of how she got to where she was in life. The company that she led was a company she built from the ground up, and the company had a sudden succeed which made her a multi millionaire. With that sudden success she had money to play with and playing with it is exactly what she intended doing like investing in something completely random; super bike racing. Just like many random things in her life this evening wasn't entirely turning out the way she wanted especially since she had an added item to her current wardrobe—an eye patch.

-Flashback-

The American CEO didn't know whether to be sad or proud of her soon to be choice. However Ms. Taylor didn't take incidents like Chris's lightly. Her first time in the sports world as an investor and an owner and the young CEO had to pick the old stereotypical female Midwest American bigot. Tiffany remembered when she met Chris she told the young girl that world was much more expansive then the town the dirty blonde came from. The words were simple and easy to say, but they were too simple and perhaps that is where Tiffany got off track.

So Tiffany had asked the league for an office that she could use for a private and very serious meeting between her and her racer. The league provided her one that oversaw the race track that the race was at earlier. The black haired woman sat down at the desk and swiveled around in the chair to face the track. She had to keep herself occupied while waiting for Chris to show up. Tiffany was grieved by seeing the track from her tower like position.

The track was a nasty reminder of the events from earlier. Tiffany admitted ti herself she had been in her fair share of nasty car accidents and those had their pros and cons too, but a motorcycle accident was another story. The media today allowed people to see accidents of all kind, Tiffany remarked to herself but this was entirely something else. Motorcycle accidents are quick ticket rides to death and racing accidents are just idiots seeing who can die first at times. However this accident today was more or less a high speed murder plot. How Natsuki's body impacted the turf off to the side of the actual tracl was horrific. The damage to the course was still there. All the torn up soil and smear marks across the track and dirt leading to the turf. It was just horrible.

"Intolerance has cost its fair share of life…" was another thought echoing in the mind of another woman walking down the hall to the office. Chris was aware she did wrong, but her twenty year old mind wouldn't let her pride slip. She pushed into the office letting the door slam a bit. The jarring sound only made Tiffany turn around and stare at the young racer.

Tiffany let out a deep sigh as she looked the girl in the eyes. The expressions on either of their faces were hard and fixed. Chris stepped forward to the desk and put her hands down.

"I won't do it again. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." The young racer said with sincerest sounding voice and somehow the words still sounded forced as Tiffany shook her head.

"You're right it won't happen again." Tiffany said in a straight low tone.

Chris raised an eyebrow to hearing those words accompanied by that tone. She wanted to hear those words but not like that. The words were normally carefree sounding followed by "I'm giving you a second chance and no more mess ups okay?" The tone that rang out of Ms. Taylor's mouth was more like the ominous tones of "the real world has a set of rules and your actions do have consequences."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Chris said with an indignant tone showing signs that she had already put tow and two together.

"It means you're fired." Tiffany said and pushed a legal sized envelope to Chris across the desk. "This has your severance pay, plane tickets to you home town, and a filled out registration form to a local college."

"Is this it! I mean I'm the best out there and you expect me to just take this shit!" Chris spat while looking at the envelope.

"You're lucky that you are getting anything at all. You could ne in jail right now. Don't you have any idea what I went thru to make sure you could actually go back to the USA with no hassle? And don't go assume that you are the best. Titles like that are earned. Plus, you have smeared the American image with your over the top murderous bigotry! Now get the hell out of here!" tiffany was standing at the end of her speech. Her hands were against the desk as she leaned forward to get her point across even more.

Chris's brow knitted as stood with either hand at her side looking at the ground. She lifted her head to make eye contact with Ms. Taylor before making one last defiant action.

"You're nothing but a lesbian bitch anyhow!" Chris said through her teeth as she quickly lashed out, punching the young CEO in the face giving Tiffany one hell of a black eye."

-end flashback-

* * *

Omake

Natsuki: She's just my little moon freckle.

Tiffany: -sneezes at dinner party- Someone's talking about it...I they are.

Shizuru: -mumbles- I can kick you to the moon and then you'll be a freckle.

Kara: -shakes her head- Sweet gum drops...

Fangirls: BURY HER IN A DESERT!

* * *

Oh yeah random. Just like my life.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N : Well, long over due...and yes short...very very very very short. I apologize. But I am in school and working at school too. I wanted to post at least something to let you know I am still thinking about you guys. Here is a the short unfinished 14.

* * *

Racer by kara papas

Chapter 14 – The Eye Patched Business Woman

Hand in hand, the couple Tiffany Taylor had been patiently waiting for arrived. Shizuru Fujino entrance at the dinner with her racer made some heads turn. The knowledge behind the relationship between the two was merely hearsay in the racing community and corporate community.

The tall CEO's back was turn to the eye catching couple slowly approaching her. Tiffany was typically not someone who would care about being stood up, but this was formal occasion where she reserved a table. It was just down right unforgivable that Natsuki would stand her up, but then again there was that manager of Natsuki's, Shizuru Fujino, who seemed more than a little unstable. _Damn, why are all the hot ones taken and nuts?_

"Tif, I'm sorry we're late." A husky voice groaned with major exhaustion hinted with pain.

Tiffany turn around to see Natsuki supporting her body weight on a cane while still appearing to be a dashing and equally hot as any woman in the room outside of Shizuru beside her. However, Shizuru had the most interesting expression on her face upon seeing "one eyed" Tiffany Taylor. Natsuki was giggling to herself and finally walked over to peek behind the eye patch.

"Oh! That is one nasty black eye, Tif." Natsuki said releasing the eye patch before Tiffany gave her a black eye. Shizuru sat down at the table watching the two before speaking up. The eye patch screamed a interesting story and Shizuru honestly believe that she could handle hearing such a story from Natsuki outside of the fact she already knew Natsuki's relations with Tiffany Taylor.

-flashback-

The drive over was more than your average drive because Natsuki found herself a passenger in her own car as Shizuru carefully drove with a look that could melt lead. Natsuki grimaced as she shifted in her seat. Natsuki needed to clear things up with Shizuru immediately before Shizuru jealousy went to psychotic killer from the old days.

"Shizuru...let me explain my relationship with Tiffany, okay." Natsuki sighed and received a muffled hmph sound from Shizuru. Natsuki sighed again. "Fine, you'll just have to listen to it then."

"It is true Tiffany was like a client of mine. I actually picked her up at a bar. She seemed to be lost and I had felt that way myself many times when I was younger so I approached and found out she really was about as lost as they got. She was an American in Japan. Luckily for me, I learned how to speak English."

Shizuru's eyebrow rose at Natsuki tone of voice. _Seems to me she got more customers as a result_.

"I ended up buying her a drink and sat down with her chatting discovering more about her, as it was one of those trades of the job, you know. She was a freshly graduated student armed with a graphic design major and enough money to travel where she wanted, but no idea what to do. She was obviously intrigued by me and complemented me about once. So I told her my line of work upon which I got very interesting response 'Really!' and 'How much?' followed by laughter. She knew I was being honest. So I asked her if she wanted to leave the bar and again I received an enthusiastic 'hell yeah'."

Shizuru's face now had a voided expression on it as if she was trying to visualize the meeting between the two. The story seemed pretty steady, but Shizuru knew that there had to be some form of sex involved and it was coming up very shortly.

"So, we went back to the flat that I was staying at, and it had turned out that it was her first day in Japan and she had brought nothing with her but herself, her passport, and money. So I being the charming woman that I am decided to let her stay at my place for the interum. I needed a vacation from screwing and professionally dating. Tiffany was my outlet although I had the feeling that the first night wasn't going to be day one of my vacation time."

After hearing that Shizuru finally opened her mouth just to say one thing. "You had sex, don't go into detail please." Shizuru sounded very annoyed but no one would blame her. Natsuki coughed a bit upon the sudden response.

"Well, yeah, there was a moment of sex, but it was, uh, not like the other women I served, you could say. Because we stopped in the middle of it. In an instant we had felt something off. It's like me and Mai. I could never have sex with her. She's my friend, and in my heart of hearts I could feel that from Tiffany. So there was nothing between us although she stayed with me for almost a month."

"A MONTH!" Shizuru said as she violently turned the steering wheel to the right making the car fish tail as it too turned to the right. Natsuki hands found their way to areas to grab in the passenger seat. Here I thought this was going to be a boring drive. _I better remember to piss her off when she's driving more often. At least the drives will be intense. _"And you two never tried again??"

Natsuki laughed as the car rolled into the parking spot. "No, we lived together like friends during that time. I really missed her when she had to leave, but I ended up giving her an idea she could pass up."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have returned at the worst time ever. I'm in the middle of finals. Yeah...I am and I'm writing again. Big freaking eh.

enjoy.

disclaimer: don't own Mai hime...sunrise does

Racer by kara papas

Chapter 15 – Racing Time

A sizable amount of time had pasted since the dinner and the meeting with Tiffany Taylor. The seasons shifted as they alsways do; always struggling to outlast the other until the bitter end. In fact everything had its own type of season for the lives of the lover herald by so many. The last broadcasted Superbiking Race Championship made head way when Natsuki won first place. However it wasn't the fact she was a female in male dominated sport. The mere fact was the extremely broadcasted display of affection Natsuki received and resiprocated as she was awarded her trophy. The two lovers connected in such passionate kiss that it left the broadcasters proceeding over the broadcast tongue tied and cross eyed.

It wasn't until their return to Fuuka did they realize what a publized event they had made. Mai spent most of her time off work sitting in the house Shizuru had purchased from the old days. The very bubbly headmaster sat in the garden admiring the cherry trees. She came over constantly trying to rip the story from the two, but to no avail. Natsuki had grown somewhat sick of the job of storyteller and Shizuru was pretty much in the same lot. The phone line in the house had been disconnected and Shizuru tossed her cellphone along with Natsuki's.

"Ne, ne, Natsuki you know I won't give up." Mai said in a pesky tone sipping tea. Natsuki sighed and glared. It must have been a month since the race and now she was done for a few seasons and just wanted to relax without hassle. The fact had been mentioned to Mai on countless occasions, but the busty woman would always come by. Natsuki could enver deny her friend entrance to her home.

"You want a story, right?" Natsuki said as if she were defeated finally and Mai nodded. "I'll tell you about an incident that occurred at the dinner party from last year." Mai leaned in showing her interest and Natsuki knew Mai had pushed aside the other wanted story.

"Well it involves communications between Midori and Shizuru AND why drunk japanese women should never come in contact with American lesbians....."

-Fade into story-

The night of the dinner party had ended in a fairly decent manner for most of the party goers. Natsuki and Shizuru left slightly peeved but for reasons they never really wanted to come to terms with. Tiffany Taylor had told some of the history she had with Natsuki to Shizuru, and the Kyoto woman kept cool until the sudden arrival of a drunken loud mouthed brunette. Of course this was none other than Midori.

"Hey, yankee!" Midori hiccuped. "Stop wrecking my friend's love life."

"...who is that?" Tiffany asked calmly. Natsuki's hand went to her forehead.

"Midori..." Natsuki sighed.

"Why should I?" Tiffany egged on the intoxicated woman which ran shock through Natsuki and Shizuru's minds.

"Why? WHY? Because I am a soldier of love and justice. Love is meant to shine on those worthy. And it is the beauty of that shimmer that touch those two. AND YOU....are smearing that shimmer with your lusty ways. And I, Midori Sugiura, will not let such an injustice to go down!" Midori said as she stood square in front of Tiffany.

Tiffany laughed for a good bit before calming down to speak again. "Oh wow, you're really cute."

"Oh, you're a superb tactician! You're trying to woo me in, but I won't be fooled by your american accent, nice body, sexy rough voice, and that really cool eye patch!" Midori said with her face in a slight blush that was obviously not from the alcohol.

"Oh, hey, now I'm not trying to woo you or anything..." Tiffany was about to explain herself when Midori cut her off.

"Oh but you are! Now you're using your keen intellect to confuse me and make me feel guilty for blaming you for your seduction methodology! I won't give in. The temptation may be great, but I'm a soldier of love. I cannot submit to the lust you are trying to make me feel."

"Natsuki...I'm so sorry." Shizuru whispered as they watched on.

"This is awful." Natsuki gasped.

"I like it." Tiffany laughed. "She's working herself up."

Midori was lost in her own world as the other talked in passing whispers when she finally threw her hands in the air. "THAT'S it! As a soldier of love...I shall sacrifice myself to your lusty ways to protect the relationship of my dear friends. I want you to ravage me until you are satisfied and make me stay with you if you ever think you might be tempted into lusty thoughts for those two again. I know...I know...at times it can be difficult, but I give in to your will."

Total silence befell Natsuki, Shizuru and Tiffany as Midori plopped straight backwards to the ground making a loud enough thud to make people turn around and look. Aghast Tiffany walked over and helped Midori up who was still conscious in some fashion.

"So...I see you're going to take me here..." She drunkenly slurred and Tiffany laughed.

"Hell no..." Tiffany said as the two stood side by side. "Maybe when we get back to my hotel room." Tiffany whispered and Midori grinned evilly over her shoulder at Shizuru.

"Ara, ara, it seems Midori-chan planned this." Shizuru said in a calm tone. "Mmm, going back to the hotel sounds good to me too."

-Fade out-

"Oh my god...she didn't really do that did she?" Mai said in a tone very similar to that of her students at Fuuka. Natsuki sighed and dropped her head. "That explains why she missed her meeting with me last week."

"What?!" Natsuki's head popped right back up as one of her eyes twitched uncontrolably.

"Yeah, I'm going to hire her to teach at the university section of Fuuka." Mai said as she poured herself some more tea. "I need a history professor and no one wants to teach at Fuuka University because they are scared that the school might explode. I've had such a hard time hiring people. The only reason I have teachers for the academy period is because they are the ones that Fumi hired...plus they have tenure." Mai said in an almost inaudible mumble tone.

"So, Midori back at Fuuka. What kind of history will she be teaching?" Natsuki asked, but soon noticed that Mai was gazing past her. Upon checking where her friend was staring Natsuki could only be stuck in that longing stare too. The scene before her was heart achingly immense as the horizon became overrun with hues of reds and oranges framing the figure of a elegant woman clad in only a purple yukata. Her chestnut hair draped easily over her shoulders and flowed to the middle of her back. Mai cleared her throat and Natsuki just made a hum sound in response.

"You two are so perfect for each other." Mai sighed as she came to a stand which caught Natsuki's complete attention. "I'm going to go now. I've been here too long and forgot that you actually are on extended vacation." Mai paused again when she realized Shizuru was looking over their way. Mai just waved goodbye to Shizuru and Shizuru simply responded with gentle smile. "Bye Natsuki."

Natsuki just nodded and looked back to Shizuru whose gaze was now locked onto Natsuki's gaze. A swell of emotions hit Natsuki as her chest heaved at the site of Shizuru. The moments like these seemed as if the two had not seen each other in years, although the fact they were very much in contact everyday. Natsuki's mind began to race with a fear; how much time do we have? A constant worry that buzzed in both their hearts. This worry intensified that incredible love.

Natsuki soon broke from her seated position and walked briskly to Shizuru's side. The way her heart pounded as she moved closer made her laugh a bit. Shizuru smiled and normally she would tease Natsuki, but she knew exactly why the racer was laughing. Ever since the last race Natsuki felt more like herself from the old days minus the insatiable urge to destroy the District. The innocence of the way they were together was easily smeared by the desires that almost literally wafted from their bodies. The way they looked at each other was evidence of that simple fact. The lust written in their eyes and tension of their stances.

Shizuru softly caressed Natsuki's hand before taking it completely into hers watching Natsuki's every reaction. At first touch Natsuki's chest heaved with a deep breath. Her lips parted to draw the air in slowly, but intensely. The exhale of her breath was just as intriguing for Shizuru as it was uncontrolled and staggered. Every last staggered breath could be heard with sigh that caused a chill to run up Shizuru's back making her grasp Natsuki's hand.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki whispered in her husky voice. Shizuru smiled and placed a finger at Natsuki's lips making the racer blush softly.

"Shhh..." Shizuru shushed Natsuki as she led them back into the house through a sliding door. The same door that she exited to find Natsuki asleep back then. The time she stole a simple chaste kiss. The two always remembered that, but in a fashion they both could live with now. So they both found themselves in the bedroom sitting on their traditional futon. Natsuki face was completely red now and Shizuru's cheeks were flushed as she leaned in and kissed just the corner of Natsuki's mouth and then it was followed by a supple kiss on Natsuki's lips. Shizuru was being tease again, but in a way that Natsuki didn't mind as Shizuru kissed her again. This time the kiss had a little more vigor in it, but the slow nature of it was breathtaking. Shizuru sat back and Natsuki had a slightly puzzled look on her face. She soon realized what Shizuru wanted as the chestnut brunette's hands went to the bottom of Natsuki's shirt, and Natsuki's shirt was then discarded to the side.

"Shiz..." Again Shizuru placed a finger against Natsuki's lips and shook her head smiling. The red eyed beauty placed either of her hands to Natsuki's shoulders and slipped the bra straps to the side while sliding her hands down Natsuki's arms. The sensations of skin against was enough to make Natsuki's mind spin with uncontrolable needs, but she was lost to attentive looks and hidden aspirations inside Shizuru's eyes. As Shizuru unclasped the bra she planted a few kisses against Natsuki's neckline making the blue haired woman gasp from the contact slightly satisfying the racer's growing needs. Natsuki lay flat against back now lifting her legs as Shizuru removed Natsuki's jeans revealing her sexy red french cut panties. The way they exposed the racer's hips was intoxicating enough for Shizuru who was running her right index finger along where the clothe met the skin. As if commanded by the increased breathing of her lover Shizuru lowered her body brushing the silk of her yukata against Natsuki's body.

The racer's arms wrapped around her lover's body as their lips met. Shizuru kisses were met by trembling lips and strong embrace encouraging her to go further. The chestnut haired woman responded to the silent urgency as she open mouth for an even fiery kiss than before as her tongue and Natsuki's overlapped again and again. The two caught breaths when they could as the heat kept building. Natsuki's hands traveled down to Shizuru's hips pulling the silk fabric up so she could reach Shizuru skin though her skin was just as silky as the yukata that Shizuru was wearing. Shizuru feeling her lover's efforts quickly resolved the issue by removing the obstacle revealing her naked form.

The racer's face flushed to a deeper red as she gazed upon Shizuru's body. Shizuru lingered a bit longer on her knees before Natsuki as the racer's hands carressed her bare thighs. Shizuru's eyes shut so she could take in every last feeling of Natsuki's hands. She could feel the pressure of each digit and how Natsuki would shift her hands position so her thumbs would move along Shizuru's inner thigh.

"Shizuru, don't tell me shhh now. You've made your point." Natsuki said in very sensual husky voice making Shizuru's eyes open quickly as devilish smile came to her face. "I've never wanted you to touch me so badly. I want you." Natsuki shifted so she could get on her knees to hold Shizuru closer. Shizuru ran one hand through Natsuki dark tresses before gently tugging on them making Natsuki lean her head back exposing her throat. Natsuki soon gasped as Shizuru's lips and tongue assaulted her throat with the most attentive kisses and her free hand kneaded her a breast. Natsuki would not let this attention to her body go unrewarded,but the overwhelming excitement from each touch was throwing her mind into a mess. Natsuki never felt her body hit the ground as her mouth hung open moaning from every touch that got closer to that very damp region of her body. Soon Natsuki felt all control in herself go as two fingers entered her massage her inner walls in a fashion they had never had before. The feverish pants coming from herself made Natsuki wonder if this was really her, and it hit her when Shizuru final spoke.

"Natsuki, I love you. I've always wanted you like this. Helpless to my touch. Like you were back then, but I would have never done it unless you said you want me to." Shizuru purred and Natsuki panting moan only grew harder as Shizuru's palm pressed hard upon each return.

"What......about.... mmmm... you... Shi..zu..ru." Natsuki attempted to speak through her moans. Shizuru just shook her despite how badly she wanted her body to be touched. Natsuki threw head back feeling her body starting climb as she started to grind herself and buck with Shizuru's hand. Sweat beads ran down Shizuru's back just as they gathered across Natsuki's entire body as she praised Shizuru repetitively towards the end as she finally climaxed.

* * *

Mini Feed

Natsuki: YOU ENDED TOO SOON

Kara: and obviously can only write in caps for you

Natsuki: PERHAPS I'M JUST PISSED

Kara: Yeah you could be

Natsuki: STUPID AUTHOR.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So magically I have time to write again. Don't ask. Just be happy I've returned. Please do recap from last chapter. hehehe

Disclaimer: yada yada yada Sunrise owns Mai Hime Characters

* * *

Racer by kara papas

Chapter 16 – Race to Death

The racer stood by her bike on an abandoned race track in the wee hours of the morning. The sun filtered softly across the horizon as the sun beams broke across the landscape. Stray rays of light reflected the beautiful emerald of the racer's eyes. Her face was crossed with a multitude of emotion as her arms tightly crossed in front of her chest. All her thoughts were saturated with images of Shizuru, and the night before. The racer woke before her lover did which was something she normally couldn't do after a night like that. The raven haired woman simply awoke to the most breathtaking sight she had ever seen from Shizuru. There was a glow about her lover, and for once no hint of tortured pain hidden by a mask of sleep. Natsuki knew all of Shizuru so there was nothing that the crimson eyed goddess could hide anymore.

Her biking suit was not the same uniform for the Superbike Racing Federation, but a simliar one to her days back in high school. In front of her was her personal bike which the guards did not question as she drove up. After all Natsuki was the champion of the last major circuit of races. She stood now to just feel the rush of the engine in an area she drive with unrestricted speeds and no one to watch over her. The idea itself was bad. She had a procedure coming up to fix her knee for a temporary amount of time, and that would destroy her abilities as such to truly enjoy life the way she longed to. A life without restrictions. Yes, Natsuki thought that extremely reckless driving at speed that could kill if one where to crash, she thought it was a great release. So the biker tied her raven hair back and place her favor helmet on. The revving of her engine set her heart a flutter and flashes of the previous ran across her body.

_Mou, Shizuru you can scar a person in two ways apparently. Gomen_

The bike set off as the slumbering goddess awoke in a lonely bed. Shizuru hand went to where Natsuki lay and was met by a piece of paper. "I went to get a rush. - Natsuki" Shizuru smirked as she rose from her peaceful place. The night alone was not just Natsuki's as Shizuru's lover would not idly let herself have the best night ever. Shizuru grin with delight as she stood letting the sheets cascade to the ground revealing her naked body. Natsuki never once would leave any marks on Shizuru's skin as it was a prized possession of the pure texture. However for Shizuru her body had been brutalized and ravished; of course this not in negative context for Shizuru. The wicked kyoto woman had often fantasized about ways the two could be more adventurous. However now was not the time for idle dirty thoughts as the chestnut haired woman often had about her lover. The kyoto born woman had to rush to the track to make sure Natsuki didn't kill herself as the Superbiking Federation was going to have a new season just within time for Natsuki's complete recovery.

As Shizuru finished her morning routine the door to her home resounded with a huge crash. Shizuru head spun to the direction of the sound. _If only I still had those damn powers. Where is Natsuki Desert Eagle?_ The crimson eyed woman knew this house better than anyone else as she quickly rushed through the corridors to the location of her only defense. She did not know who had crashed through her door, but obvious it wasn't a friendly person with cupcakes greeting her. The sounds of a furious steps and slamming of hands on the wall with low mumbling could be heard by Shizuru. A man was in her home, and wasn't looking to steal something. This man knew she was here, but perhaps they were looking for her and Natsuki. There was always a chance of the past coming back to haunt Shizuru. Shizuru had murdered people. Where or not the carnival being defeated and things set back to the way it was didn't account for memories. They had always assumed that what they were told was true, but a slight bit of doubt always lingered in Shizuru's mind. There had to be the American organization still working on a way to resurrect that damned Obsidian Lord's powers and bring the HiME Star back as well.

"I know your here!" The man's voice roared. "You think you can win so easily."

Shizuru paused in her thoughts as she quietly pulled the heavy gun out of it's case. The magazine was fully loaded so she needn't worry about carefully placing bullets into it. She slid the magazine very slowly into the hilt as she muted the sound under some closes in the closet where she found it. This man could be a number of people now. However the one person Shizuru never suspected was her ex-fiancée. His grudge was against the two of them, but deeply set against Natsuki. He spent so love crashing after Shizuru and when he won her she was his alone. The truth of that wasn't so as the stinging scars of Shizuru whispering Natsuki in her sleep or she pant Natsuki in the throes of what he assumed was passionate love. The man's mind was broken after the worldwide broadcast of that very passionate kiss between Natsuki and Shizuru. His family had thought he and Shizuru were separated by the toughness of their jobs, and not because she had left him to be with her former love interest that was very female.

Shizuru heart beat hard as she hadn't had the same life as Natsuki. Natsuki had been able to deal with such problems. Shizuru only hoped that she could stay hidden long enough for the silent alarm to have reached the authorities. Her hopes would reach much farther as her raven haired lover bike was slowly being driven off the track. As Natsuki set the engine off she walked to the bench where her duffle bag lay. Her cellphone was ringing. Natsuki thought of only one person as she quickly went to grab her phone. The number however only read security. Natsuki's eyes went wide and she quick answered.

"Hello Ms. Kuga. This is Searrs Security. The silent alarm on your front door went off. We tried Ms. Fujino's phone but it is not being answered. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not at home, but Ms. Fujino is. Send the police now. The will be an armed person in the house. I'm rushing back there." Natsuki heart shallowed out.

"Ma'am that's not safe. Let the authorities handle it."

Natsuki for once in her life actually stayed on the line just for a moment. "The authorities won't get there in time, and you know that. Besides I'm a racer." With a simple drop and turn Natsuki ran to her bike and with a roar the engine came to life again as she sped across the middle of the track straight towards the open pedestrian gate realizing that there were quite a few steps that led up to its entry way. The bike flew out over the steps in a second and sored into the air before crashing down on the sidewalk as it rushed to the street. Natsuki took any path that was going to get her home fastest and made sure to draw as much attention as possible. Right now the authorities are being called and running through that stupid procedure. Whereas the cops that were now following Natsuki would be able to be at the scene in a heart beat just like her. Natsuki dodged the cops as easily as she did in the past. After all this was Fuuka and she knew all the alleyways and tricks. As her bike zigzagged in and out of traffic Natsuki would occasionally get into the opposite flow to incite the authorities that much more.

However as Natsuki got closer her bike zoomed past her best friend. Mai's instantly knew something was wrong, and the thought that earlier crossed through Shizuru's mind went into Mai's; HiME powers would be real nice right now. The helpless former HiME could only hope where ever Natsuki was heading she'd get there fast. Similar thoughts were going through Yuri Kouri's mind and Shizuru's. The man paced around and looked at the phone laying on the floor in the bedroom. He looked around before noticing another door and growled as he walked towards. Shizuru had successfully reached the living room hoping she could keep this dance up. Ironic as it was she was prepped enough to deal with the consequence if there were to be any.

"I do believe...there is only one bitch in this house." The man growled quietly to confuse Shizuru who stayed put with her gun ready. "Shizuru..."

As the man entered the living room the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance along with the very loud roar of motorcycle bursting through the wood gates in the backyard. Shizuru cringed as Yuri's head turned to the source of the sound.

"SHIZURU!!" Natsuki husky voice yelled. Helmetless the biker brazenly ran to the house as a two guns went off. Natsuki's heart still shallowed out now froze. As cops filtered in after her finally. "No!!!!"

A man soon stumble out of the house clinging to wound onto a very large wound on his body with no sign of a gun. Natsuki recognized the man stumbling out; it was Yuri Kouri. All Natsuki could think was Yuri had to have attacked Shizuru, and she charged at Yuri with the loud shouting from the cops behind her telling her to halt.

"Kuga...I win." Yuri cackled as Natsuki ran past him. As Natsuki passed Yuri a radio message came in informing them about the situation a break in. The cops were shocked as all the information came to light. The man before them was the one who broke in and obviously did something more. The police rushed forward with their guns drawn. Yuri grinned instantly assuming that they were going after Natsuki as some police passed him. The reality of the situation soon dawned on him as the other police remained in front of him with there weapons still drawn and aimed at him.

"Get down on the ground." The lead policeman shouted.

"I'm injured. I'm the victim in this all. Don't you understand!?" Yuri shouted right back showing a slight crazy glaze in his eyes. The policemen all moved in one step making Yuri that much more frantic. His perfect crime wasn't going to go the way he wanted, but at least he won.

"He's got gun!"

"Get down! Get down!"

"It's not worth taking your life!"

"Put the gun down."

Many voices shouted, but only one scream could be heard.

"Shizuru!!!!" Natsuki screamed as stumble in towards her lover. Shizuru was laying flat on her staring at the ceiling. As Natsuki came closer the coloration of Shizuru soft cream skin had gone to placid reflection of its former self. Shizuru hands were pressed against her stomach and a rich red just as rich as her eyes was bubbling through her delicate fingers. The harden biker had become weak at the legs as she came closer to see Shizuru's wounds closer.

"What do I do?" Natsuki whispered as she looked over her shoulder seeing a very familiar face walking towards them. Her blonde hair was tied back yet she still adorn the same style of make up see wore back in high school. The female cop was just as startled when she actually saw who she came in to see. Her job was to assess the situation, and the situation was extremely simply to add up.

"Dispatch. This is officer Armitage. I need a EMC here now. We have an a 29 year old woman, blood type AB, 5 foot 4 inches, approximately 110 pounds with a gun shot to the abdomen. Her name is Fujino Shizuru. Get here as fast as possible." Placing her walkie talkie back on her belt as she leaned down by Shizuru. The Kyoto born woman grinned.

"Haruka..." Shizuru choked. "You got married?"

"No, I got kicked out of my family for being gay. So I changed my last name to something strong. Now, you need to do me a favor and shut up. Anymore talking you might further hurt yourself, okay?" Haruka said as she brushed a strand of hair from Shizuru's face. "Just keep your hands on your stomach. The pressure your applying is perfect." Haruka said in an uncharacteristicly soft caring voice. Natsuki thought about that, but it made since. She probably hadn't seen Shizuru since high school. Haruka stood and Natsuki looked up at her. The two were about to say something when a shot went off.

"_Suspect just blew his head off. The fucker had a really large caliber weapon. God damn, it's a desert __eagle. I'm looking it up. This gun is registered to a Natsuki Kuga and a Shizuru Fujino._" Haruka looked at Natsuki and then Shizuru. If Yuri had that gun it's possible there was struggle before the gun shot was fired. Haruka was panicking and as a police officer she shouldn't, but as a friend even though so much time had passed, she had the right. Natsuki and Haruka both looked at each other and then to Shizuru who was observing the frantic nature of the two as she held on for her life waiting for the EMT.

"Now I just need you to nod to answer me. Two for no and one for yes." Haruka said as she looked around the room for the other gun. "Were you shot by your gun?" _Please say no. _The thought resonated between Haruka and Natsuki. Shizuru nodded her head twice. A sigh came out from the two right as the EMT people rushed in with practically everything they would have needed once they got to the hospital.

"Let me go with her..." Natsuki said hoarsely as she watched them quickly lift Shizuru onto a gurney.

"I'm sorry. We can't." a sole paramedic said. Natsuki gritted her teeth, but was halted from anything else as a handcuff went around her wrist.

"What's the meaning of this!" Haruka shouted. "She didn't cause any major accident. Her reasons were valid. Why can't you take a blind eye to this woman?"

"I'm arresting her on other charges." The other officer said. Natsuki's ears picked up on the voice. Her past was coming back at the worst time ever. The officer was a husband of a former client of her's.

"That are?" Haruka demanded.

"Prostitution." He simply said.

"What?" Haruka choked.

Natsuki was ignoring this all as she watched the ambulance carrying Shizuru drive off with sirens. The green eyed woman now had all her world far from her. Meanwhile Haruka argued with the other officer as he violently pulled Natsuki towards his vehicle. Haruka was picking up very slowly that what this officer was talking about was true. However the edge in his voice showed it was personal and based off of Natsuki's reaction this was an old thing. A by gone event from her past that she had obviously risen over.

"You god damn fucker! Get over your small dick and let me go. You can't charge me for shit. Too much time has gone by. Let me go!" Natsuki growled as the handcuffs dug into her skin. Haruka pulled her gun out and aimed it at the other officer causing the remaining police draw there aiming it at her.

"You dumbasses! He is making an unlawful arrest because Toki here has a small dick and she screwed his wife more than five years ago." Haruka said as loud as he could. A few police redirected there guns at Toki. When other's began to laugh as the holstered theirs. "Let her go." Haruka said and smirked. Toki growled and undid the handcuffs pushing Natsuki to Haruka.

"Fucking homosexuals always stick together." Toki said while Haruka grabbed Natsuki by the arm and dragged Natsuki to her vehicle.

"How did you know it was about five years ago?" Natsuki said as she ducked her head into the passenger's seat. Haruka grinned.

"I had just joined the force as an out lesbian cop, and he tried to get into a fist fight with over one of my fellow gays fucking his wife. I thought it was hilarious because all the other guys said he had small dick anyhow. Thanks for verifying that fact." Haruka laughed as she started her engine and drove in pursuit of the ambulance. "So...you were a prostitute." Natsuki rolled her eyes indignantly.

* * *

Omake:

Shizuru: -lays flat her back-

Natsuki: NOOOOOOOOOO

Shizuru: _I should have use mayo..._

_

* * *

_

Ah, bet you thought this was the end. Mwhahahaha I shall be back with another chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: There is an odd dialogue at the end of this chapter that my new beta said would confuse most so here is the explanation I provided to my beta.

_You see I have a tattoo on my left arm of a calla lily. Lilies by most definitions are flowers of death, a go journey into the afterlife. However the lily in general has tons of symbolic meaning. For the Romans and Greeks the lily represented the phallus (aka penis). The lily's flower meaning from a florist's perspective means "I dare you to love me". For the pagans of ancient from Gaul the lily represented the symbol of fornication or as Natsuki so lovingly put it; have a good fuck. _

Racer by kara papas

beta-ed by SassyCerulean

Chapter 17 – Love and a Lie

_The lie was completely a simple motion of my head. Two nods for a no. This will give my Natsuki some hope to live on, and with hope I could survive. Of all the truths in my life, there are lies that have been so simply sewn in. They honestly had to have started with the night of my graduation. I will curse my pride forever, starting with lying to myself that I never loved Natsuki Kuga._

The Kyoto born woman was laying on the operation table in the emergency room of Fuuka Central Hospital. By the time that they got her there the paramedics had gone through all the blood supply they had brought for Shizuru's blood type. They went through each bag quickly, realizing that her wound was more severe than it appeared, and passed the information along to the doctors.

"Miss Fujino..." The voice sounded so distant. So much more distant than it should have. Shizuru Fujino's eyes remained shut, for she had no energy to open them. Tears escaped from her closed eyes and the doctor spoke again. "Don't cry Miss Fujino. We'll take good care of you. I won't let you die under my watchful eyes."

_Faithful lies can give hope to almost anything...except realizing the truth when it's too late. I had beaten all of it, or so I thought. I pushed as hard as I could, yet I will never escape my love and my fate for my love. I do believe my punishment from above is to take me away from Natsuki forever. So cruel the gods must be; or is it envy that they have of what immortality stole from them that only mere mortals can have? A fraction of immortality given to the finite to outlast that which can only claim to be so everlasting. So they must be lesser gods, they have to be lesser because what god could steal away what God truely is? Ara, it must be the blood loss. How could I be pondering such things?_

Shizuru's crimson eyes stared into the blaring whiteness of the surgery lamps above her head. The surgeons would have to be able to twist time to undo the damage made by such a large caliber weapon. The cream skinned woman was placid colored as she lay helpless to her own fate. The scissor slid under the blood stained clothe, removing it as best as it could be done. The shirt's fabric made a slick, heavy wet slap against the table. A young nurse approached and grimaced at the sight of the wound, and slowly realized the patient, Shizuru, was watching with an open emptiness.

"Doctor...I think the patient is dying..." The young nurse said scared. The doctor grimaced at the words.

"You must be new to the ER." The doctor grunted. "Hope can be found in a simple lie, my young friend." The doctor had suction running on the bloody hole in Shizuru's abdomen. "It's not a lie to her, but to myself; I can make her live again, because this young woman must have someone out there. They could be appearing at any moment in the waiting room of the ER. Waiting to know…to find out, if they can hold her again. Even if I can give them a moment together, if there is nothing I can do, and that bastard of a creator dares to steal another person from me...I will give them their time before he steals it away."

Haruka's radio went off again as she and Natsuki Kuga walked into the emergency room's waiting area.

"Officer Armitage...the wounds on the perp's body are consistent with a small caliber weapon..." Haruka eyes went wide as she pulled the radio from her belt. Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks, feeling the blood run from her body. The fear was pulsing from her, as it was for others who waited for Death to come to their loved ones here. Haruka looked up seeing the stillness of her young friend's body, knowing Natsuki was putting everything together just as she had. All Haruka was waiting for was some other form of confirmation that could validate her and Natsuki's fears.

"The couch near by Ms. Fujino's blood spots has a hole in it, there are blood droplets leading to where she fell or laid down at. I think she forced herself to remain standing until she could 'fall' where she could be seen." The other police officer mused on the radio as Haruka held it up to her ear. "That shot has a fifty-fifty chance of killing her because she sure as hell didn't die from the shock, as most people would have." Haruka gulped hard, still staring at Natsuki's backside.

"Thanks for the information...I'm shutting my radio off." Haruka spoke into the radio for the last time that day and easily shut it off. She was going against protocols, but she didn't give a shit at the moment. In a position to help others, Haruka could only see that her power was nothing at this moment in time. Shizuru had lied to Natsuki and her. Shizuru lied for love. Haruka heard the soft sound of knuckles cracking under strain and looked to the balled fists of racer.

"She lied to me...." Natsuki's voice was hushed and angry at best. The edge to the husky voice was hard to discern for anyone who could assume the situation. Natsuki felt hot tears roll down her face as the anger in her built. "She lied to me...she lied....Shizuru why? Why? Why did you lie to me?" Haruka inched forward, but pulled back realizing she couldn't truly answer it. Natsuki's hands went to either side of her head as she tried to force her mind from working anymore. The lovely sounds of Shizuru's voice in ecstasy, the image of Shizuru's nude body, her lover's beautiful soft skin trapped in a sinful, curvy form, and the promises of lies that were once truths. How could anything Shizuru say be lie when Natsuki could read through each and every mask her lover ever had to offer to hide away from Natsuki?

Natsuki sucked in air through her mouth as her chest heaved to control herself from the sobbing fit threatening her very posterity. The reality that should dawn on the biker when she would be in her later years was haunting her now. Natsuki could have dealt with Shizuru dying if they had grown old together. No, that was a lie, and Natsuki knew it was a lie. She could never be without Shizuru, and soon understood why Shizuru could lie to her so easily. Natsuki's face scrunched into a shocked sorrow, still letting tears course down her face. In a gutsy move, Natsuki charged at the doors that led into the operating rooms. The nurses and techs had no time to stop the brazen racer's charge. Haruka reached out, missing Natsuki by less than an inch and fell forward, crashing down to her knees.

"Someone stop her before she sees Ms. Fujino! STOP HER NOW!!!" Haruka yelled. Natsuki grinned, feeling the rise of the challenge and the race in her; giving her hope to race to Shizuru. Natsuki could handle whatever Shizuru's condition was - alive, dying, suffering, or dead. She had to see the vessel of that soul that belonged to her. Nothing else could really matter to her because Shizuru's voice would have lied to her the night before, the night that Natsuki could have realized how foolish she was all those years ago. The doubt she had inside then was not wanting to let Shizuru into her heart. Into a place that held a dead love of Natsuki's mother. _You can only lash out at those you love the most. Make them believe almost anything you say to make them hate you and never believe again that you are truly theirs. As I am yours Shizuru. I'm became alive the moment I realized you were all I needed, and promises cannot be made into lies. Not promises made by you. You can put them off as long as you like, but don't make this one a lie. _Nothing of what Natsuki Kuga was thinking made sense. The jumble of words could not be connected to anything from the beginning to the moments of now.

Flashback

"Natsuki..." Shizuru's voice panted. "Make love to me...because you know it's so trying doing all the work all the time." Shizuru playfully teased, feeling the gentle brush of Natsuki lips to that of her own. Natsuki's breath staggered ever so slightly from the pain in her leg and Shizuru recognized it as such. The chestnut haired women tried to pull away only to have her lover's strong arms encircle her waist. Shizuru found herself atop Natsuki's lap as the raven haired biker rested her head against Shizuru's chest.

"A little pain for you is okay...as long as I have you forever..." Natsuki whispered, feeling Shizuru's chest rise and fall as she breathed; the steady rhythm of Shizuru's heart grew faster in response to Natsuki's words of honesty. The sounds of her heart only grew harder as Shizuru's lips parted so she could realize a sigh that would let all her fears and doubts fall away forever.

"I can only promise you the life I live now, and promise to be yours in the forever of our mortality..." Shizuru said in a sigh and then snickered a bit. Natsuki joined in. "Natsuki, when did we become so cheesy?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but it was pretty deep until you snorted." Natsuki laughed, releasing Shizuru to sit down completely. Natsuki rubbed the tears from the corner of her eyes away and opened them to see a smug expression of Shizuru's face. "Well it's true, and to just put the deepness back on track, this is my response to you…" Natsuki attempted to respond, but started laughing again to the point of crying, making Shizuru join in.

"Oh god...Natsuki stop trying...this is making feel like I'm not turning 30 next year, but 16 again." Shizuru laughed and paused a bit to catch her breath only to have it taken away as Natsuki's lips pressed against hers. The kiss was a surprise at best after the laughing fits the two had, but as the kiss deepened Shizuru felt a wetness upon her face and pushed Natsuki back to see tears. The emerald eyes that had captured her from the beginning were coursing with tears. Shizuru opened her mouth say something and suddenly felt Natsuki's finger upon her lips. Natsuki grinned even as the tears continued to roll down her face.

"Hush, now..." Natsuki took a deep breath and smiled a truly most loving smile at her beautiful Goddess. "....aishiteru Shizuru.". Natsuki breathed in again. "Nothing can destroy that. Nothing. Death may wound me, but this love I have is always. No matter what life we live, be it this one, or another life, I will always love you. Make love to you...just so I can hear your voice say my name with bliss that I caused, because only I can love that way. I want to give back all the love you've shown me; each part of your intense love." Natsuki's hand cupped the side of Shizuru's face that was now wet with tears. All Natsuki did was lean forward to kiss Shizuru. The ways their mouths parted into the kiss made both of them feel incredible chills run through their spines. As if Natsuki had never touched Shizuru's body before, the biker ran each of her fingers nimbly over Shizuru's creamy soft skin, making sure that all them brought about some type of good response. The touches along Shizuru's back were soft and slow now as the chestnut haired woman remained atop Natsuki's lap. Natsuki's fingertips left a trail of chills, tensioning Shizuru's already aching nipples, making a slight huff combined with slight moan escape Shizuru's mouth. It was the way Natsuki slowly started at the top of Shizuru's shoulders and worked her way down the Kyoto woman's back, cupping Shizuru's ass, and continued on, softly running her fingertips along the outside of Shizuru's thighs. Natsuki's hands stopped at Shizuru's knees, then resumed her soft touches along Shizuru's inner thighs, reaching that damp apex.

Shizuru's arms wrapped around the biker's neck, only slowing Natsuki from assaulting her senses. She pressed her cheek against Natsuki, as her breathing was starting to calm from the amount of arousal she endured. "Natsuki....this is a promise...no matter what. I promise..." Natsuki easily derailed Shizuru's train of thought as the biker's touches circled at that apex between Shizuru's thighs. Shizuru's eyes closed and her brow furrowed at the jolting sensations that rocked throughout her entire body. "N-Natsuki...I'll..." Natsuki pushed two fingers in, letting Shizuru's hips rock against them. The motion was almost enough by itself, as each thrust of Shizuru's hips against Natsuki's right hand forced the biker's wicked fingers in deeper. Shizuru slowed herself down letting her own orgasm build in a torturous fashion.

"Aishiteru Natsuki...aishiteru..." Shizuru panted and gasped as Natsuki placed her left hand on the small of Shizuru's back, giving an extra push to the momentum of Shizuru's motions. "Ah...promise...I'll be yours forever Natsuki." Shizuru almost cried out in strain, fighting the urge to cry in pleasure as she felt her orgasm getting closer. "I can't...never...took advantage....so helpless...ah...Natsuki...I've always loved....Natsuki...." Shizuru incoherently rambled as she reached her climax. A winded moan escaped Shizuru's open mouth, followed by "mmm" and panted breathless utterances of Natsuki's name.

End Flashback

Natsuki burst through the doors almost screaming, "Shizuru! You promised me!"

A doctor's head turned to a screen as Natsuki's voice echoed down the hall. The glove and his scrubs were covered in AB blood, Shizuru Fujino's blood; everything that could be done was done.

"Doctor...she's flat lining!" A nurse shouted to the doctor as she also heard the somewhat audible sound of Natsuki Kuga's voice.

Natsuki dodged a tech coming at her by simply stepping to the side. She shouted once more about the same time the doctor in the operating room shouted to his nurse.

"Charge to 300! Clear!" The pads zapped against the once cream skinned Kyoto born woman. The electric currents flowed throughout her body causing the muscles to jolt at the same time, yet the monitor still showed no signs of activity. A sudden bang came against the door startling the doctor. Natsuki stood on the other side of the door eyes wide at the heart monitor's vital signs.

"No..." Natsuki gasped at first. "No..." This time the pain surfaced in the cracking tone of her voice. Her mouth hung open as her life felt completely pointless. Her mind flashed to the images of Shizuru's body against hers in the same bed. The images are her memories and the memories were pure torture as the biker stared at a lifeless version of her lover on the operating table. _You promised me forever, but which promise are you keeping....forever during morality._

The paddles went back to Shizuru's chest for the last time. "Come on damn it! Live!" The doctor grunted. "Clear!"

Approximately one year later

"Happy birthday...." a husky voice whispered in the wide open field. In one hand there was a crutch and in the other was bouquet of calla lilies.

"Of course, be quiet...." the husky voice sighed.

"I'm not dead you know..." a smooth, slightly annoyed voice chirped. "Natsuki...calla lilies...really?"

"They mean 'I dare you to love me' and there are plenty of other meanings to it as well, Shizuru." Natsuki mumbled.

"I know they have tons of meanings and you don't have to dare me to love you. I already do. So it's either a symbolic penis or you secretly wish I died." Shizuru bluntly said turning away on the picnic blanket she was sitting on. Natsuki glowered at Shizuru for a moment or two.

"You know what! I'll tell you another meaning of these flowers! Have a good fuck." Natsuki almost growled throwing them down. Shizuru giggled.

"So they ran out of red roses again." Shizuru's red eyes met Natsuki's green ones. Natsuki nodded. "I wonder why?" Shizuru mused.

"You've bought them out almost every chance you get and almost drown me in them." Natsuki sighed. "Ever since I quit racing…after you came back to me." Natsuki had one lone tear roll down her face; Shizuru quickly stood.

"Shh, shh, Natsuki...I'm here, alive and 30 years old for God's sake." Shizuru kissed Natsuki softly and embraced her lover. "You made sure I came back...your voice called me back before the place outside of eternity stole me."

THE END


End file.
